Dilemma of the Prince
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Legolas witnessed a murder and his distrust for men increased. He vowed never to trust anyone, especially not the hands of the murderer called 'Strider'.
1. Strider

Dilemma of the Prince

**By: WhiteGloves**

Legolas hit the cold ground after being thrown off roughly by his captor. It sent a chilling pain down his already injured arm and he felt his own cold blood seep out of the wound. He was almost ready to succumb into oblivion when the sudden thought of danger aroused him. His shoulders throbbed at the way his hands were tied behind him and felt sick at the dirty cloth that gagged his mouth. He cursed himself again for not being too careful and swore never to disobey his father again if ever he escaped this calamity. It was not in his nature to defy his father's orders but his father had been unreasonable about men. True, Legolas had never met a single man through out his life but the prospect of judging them before he could even come to know them had been his father's bad habit. His father _hated _men and when Legolas informed him that he would try and bring about peace to his Kingdom and Men, the King was outraged; Legolas, who was stubborn enough when it comes to his judgment, sought the people and landed himself on his current situation.

A captive.

Shaking the slight dizziness that hit him, Legolas tried to focus his attention on his surroundings. The atmosphere around was cold, the elf tried to make out any trees and he realized there was none but large stones around. Loud voices of cheers and laughter erupted around and Legolas forced his head up to see what was happening. From a distance, he could make out a group of men gathered into a single spot that formed a circle. Two men stood still at the heart of the circle, one was tall and silent, the other was stout and was quivering in fear; Legolas suddenly felt apprehensive.

"Kill him." said a voice from the crowd, "He had betrayed you, did he not? So why not kill him?"

"No-!" cried the stout man, terrified, "Don't- Strider! Forgive me! I did not mean to- they threatened me- Please don't kill me!"

The tall man did not move but stared silently at the shaking man before him. Legolas could not make out the expression of the tall man called 'Strider', but even though he did not know him, he found himself placing his faith on the _adan_ and prayed silently.

Another man from the crowd emerged and held out a sword toward Strider. Legolas watched intently as Strider took the sword and held it on his hands, witnessing this, the stout man whimpered and dropped on his knees,

"Don't kill me! I beg you! We are friends! Forgive my sin- do not kill me, Strider!"

"Go!" the crowd jeered, "Kill him already!"

_These men are scum_, thought Legolas in disgust as he tried to catch Strider's expression_, do not let them corrupt your mind!_

Strider took his first step with the sword pointed at his victim.

"Strider," cried the man imploringly, "No…"

Legolas drew in a breath… _Strider_…

Strider swiftly raised his sword and cut the man's head without any sign of hesitation. Legolas was shaken at what had transpired before him and felt his stomach clenched as the crowd jeered once more and laughter boomed in each corner of the stoned wall place.

Legolas' disappointment toward the _man_ he never knew overwhelmed him. His father was right-_How can a man be so cruel?_

He was abruptly pulled to his feet once again but he gave it no heed, instead he sent a silent prayer for the departed soul.

He then realized that he was being dragged forward to where the killing had occurred and he felt a knot tightening in his stomach. The body of the man was removed but the blood that splattered on the ground remained like a mark and Legolas cursed the place silently. He noticed the bloody sword 'Strider' used in executing the murder lay forgotten on the ground, and his keen eyes looked up expecting to see its wielder around but the man was no where to be seen.

_Curse you_, the Elf thought contemptuously, _I swear you will never be forgiven!_

**~TBC~**


	2. In The Cellar

**Chapter 2**

He was thrown off the ground and Legolas gritted his teeth as new set of pain numbed his body. The laughters that had boomed a moment ago died out and all the men's attention were suddenly drawn to him.

"That's an Elf!" exclaimed a voice in awe and more voices floated on the air before a commanding voice halted them.

"Silence!"

Immediate silence filled Legolas' ears and he wondered idly what sort of man these _men_ were afraid of. Considering the fact that they were merciless at killing, Legolas decided one thing,

_An evil one_, he thought scathingly, as he tried to raise himself from the ground but before he could even start moving, a hand grabbed his hair and jerked his head up. Pain shot through his body and he pressed his eyes close tightly. When he opened them, he found himself staring at a pair of dull brown eyes.

"Where did you catch this?" asked the man holding him, as if referring to an animal and Legolas stubbornly tried to pull his head back, but the grip was firm and it only cost him more pain.

"Near the river bank across the Valley, Raleigh, just beyond the Mirkwood borders," answered a man Legolas thought must be his successful captor.

His head was thrown back roughly by the man called Raleigh, and his face almost hit the ground from the impact. Raleigh stood up straight, his broad shoulders squaring as he ordered his men around,

"We can sell him to a high price; Elves are certainly valuable on the market. Lock him with the other prisoners, Tryon, and make sure none other escapes… And watch out for that ranger. I had enough from his tactics."

Legolas frowned upon hearing his future predicament and realized that he had landed himself into the hands of slave traders. He was oblivious to what the men were discussing until the familiar name of 'Strider' caught his attention back and he strained his pointy ears to listen.

"Surely, that Strider would not be foolish enough to try to escape again, Raleigh," said the man called Tryon, "For all I know he should now have realized that it could have been him killed tonight. Although it did not surprised me that he killed one of his companions. He is dangerous. Why don't you just rid yourself of him?"

"I will not rid myself of that obstinate man." said Raleigh firmly, looking at the man he was talking to straight in the eye, "He is indeed 'dangerous'… it is the more reason to keep him."

"He could have turned the sword on you!" reasoned Tryon persistently, "He-!"

"He could have," agreed Raleigh, turning his back on him, "but he didn't. Now lock that Elf down the cave before I decided to lock you myself!" and with that, the leader left and headed for his tent.

Tryon gritted his teeth before bending down and grabbing Legolas' arm violently. He shoved himself and the Elf passed the crowd toward what looked like a cave and Legolas felt his blood ran cold for he never liked caves. The cave was a few strides away from the camp of men and Legolas realized that if he did not find a way to escape sooner, the more he will be stuck at the abominable place. He did not know what measures to take to be free from the situation and he silently prayed for the Valar's aid as they reached the dark cavern.

--------

He was pushed once again down the earth, for the third time since his capture and Legolas was sure he was getting tired of the procedure. It did not take them long before they reached the dark cellar, after passing down the cavern's hallway and Legolas, who had been jerking himself since his arrival, suddenly stilled his body; the idea of being in a close space was starting to get on his nerves.

"Stay here and wait for your time." said Tryon sternly, casting his eyes among the other occupants of the cell. His eyes hardened suddenly as he stared at a still figure across the room, "Try anything more funny and I assure you _death_ will only be your best option!"

With that, he banged the door closed with hinges locking on the other side.

Legolas jerked his body up, looking around the dark room and listening to the breathings of life around. His still tied hands and gagged mouth was preventing him to move or make any sound but his eyes were working perfectly and so he was able to discern things from the dark. Slowly, he can see human silhouettes around the dark; there were at least four or five of them with the other one positioned at the very end of the room. Heaving a great sigh of dismay, he then realized that no one seemed to want and help him.

_Men_, he thought grumpily, as he pushed his back against the wall to lean on, a_ little help won't cause too much trouble_…

--------

Legolas had no idea of the length of time in which he had been a captive inside the dark cellar. It was difficult to tell the time inside the dark place and it was also difficult to stay awake for the wasted amount of time without doing anything but wait. And so Legolas had let himself some rest, being attentive still about his environment. He could hear the shallow breathings of other beings around but nobody still seemed to care about the Elf on their midst. It was a long while before Legolas heard a different sound. It was a sound of fabric being untied and the Elf suddenly realized that he had his eyes closed and that someone was upon him and untying his gag. Jerking his eyes open, he found himself staring to a shadowed figure and he immediately tensed.

"Do not be frightened," said the firm, soothing voice of the man in front of him, as he continued to untie the cloth, "I am here to help."

Legolas found the quiet voice trustworthy. It was not his nature to wholly trust someone he barely knew, especially not a stranger!

_And a man_!

However, he found himself trusting the voice and obeying the man silently. Once the cloth was removed, Legolas drew in large sighs and taking in deep breaths periodically.

"Thank you." was the first word he uttered.

"It was nothing." said the man quietly staring at the Elf.

"You can see me?" asked the Elf curiously as he saw the man's supposed eyes directly on his, _how_ was it possible since he could barely see the man in the dark?

"You are an Elf," pointed the man with a little scorn in his voice, "You fellows glow in the dark- of course I can see you."

Legolas realized that the man was right and he almost hit himself, only to realize that his hands were still tied. The man seemed to realize this as well for he suddenly turned on the Elf to untie the ropes.

"Thank you." was Legolas' word again after the job was done and he was at last free from his burden.

"You do not need to thank me further," said the man quietly and Legolas thought there was something disturbing behind the man's voice, "I need not your thanks."

"But I owe you this freedom," Legolas insisted, "I must offer you my gratitude. I am Legolas Greenleaf; it is a pleasure to meet you. What is your name?"

There was a pause, in which the man seemed to think for awhile before saying,

"I am entitled with a lot of names, Master Elf, but most often here, I am known as Strider."

**~TBC~**


	3. Dangerous Man

**CHAPTER 3**

Legolas' initial reaction was to attack the man upon finding out that he was the 'Strider'. He had not yet forgotten the early scene of murder where a poor man was beheaded despite his pleas; it ran back through the Elf's mind like a film and the revulsion he felt earlier crept back and was etched on the Elven eyes.

This was the _man_ he despised.

Strider had sensed the unexpected danger and immediately backed away when the Elf started to rise. Both their reactions were halted, however, when heavy footsteps echoed around other side of the door. It came to a sudden stop followed by the unlocking of hinges from the outside. Legolas felt people around him stir suddenly, their easy breathings turning to rapid ones and the Elf braced himself as to what this appearance could mean, even momentarily forgetting about Strider in front of him.

The door burst open and blinding lights greeted their eyes. The door revealed a tall bearded man Legolas had never seen before, he was quipped with a sword and a torch which was illuminating the darken cellar.

"Move you maggots!" he shouted fiercely, "We ain't got the whole day!"

He was referring to all of them and Legolas saw, as he turned; at least ten or more so men huddled into a corner, all with weary expressions on their faces as they stood. Fear crossed their faces as they lined up to go outside and the Elf wondered what was to happen when his eyes fell on Strider.

Unlike the rest, Strider did not emit any impression of fear. His face showed nothing save calmness, his features not haunch from despair but of dignity. A different ambiance was distinguishing him from the rest of the men and Legolas silently wondered if this was the 'murderer' he saw then. It was as if Strider had no fear at all about his present condition with that carefree look and indifferent grey eyes.

Legolas' blood ran cold.

A man without fear is a dangerous man.

The conversation he heard between Raleigh and his accomplice suddenly went back on him and he doubted no more of Strider's ability.

_Despicable,_ the Elf thought as he watched Strider warily who had his eyes on the man at the doorway, _I should never trust him with my back. He is a mystery I could never discern. Nevertheless…_

The reminder of Strider being the only one to help him crawled through his heart and it troubled him. Strider had felt the Elf's wary eyes and in turn gave the Elf a piercing look, one that could melt any; Legolas held his gaze and felt the radiating candor from the grey orbs that disturbed him somewhat.

"Move it!" exclaimed the man from the doorway that startled Legolas. He reluctantly followed the last man out, giving Strider one of his most unpleasant look.

------------------

They were lined up outside the cave and Legolas was glad to see at least the blue sky above that indicated the start of morning. The darkness that had enveloped him from the cellar sickened him and the closed space below disgusted him further and seeing the blue sky was enough for him, albeit his surroundings were of heavy rocks and stones. He had just started appreciating the mood when they were ordered to move along towards the mountain of rocks where a group of men was waiting for them. Legolas had realized at one glance what their task was about when he saw some hammer heads and axes around the large stones in front of a cave.

Miners.

The thought of going inside and working like the dwarves dismayed the Elf but what dismayed him even more were the leg cuffs being put on each worker's right legs. It was as if he was being deprived from his freedom, not that he was free from the beginning, but having something that ties you on the ground was not Legolas' idea of working. He reluctantly allowed the man responsible for his leg cuff finished his job; not long after that, he was shoved in front of the cave like the rest.

"Seven of you will work inside, the rest stays here." said a voice Legolas recognized as Tryon from his left. Seven of the men walked in to the cave while the rest of them stayed and Legolas raised his eyebrows at the axe and hammer in front of him. Drawing a deep sigh, he took the hammer with his hands.

He had just started to get use with his hammer when Legolas heard Strider's voice floating from somewhere. He immediately looked up to where the voice had come from to see Tryon standing above Strider, who was sitting on the cold ground with leg cuffs on each of his leg and one on each of his wrists.

"You do not expect these things to hold me down, do you?" said Strider's sarcastic voice, slightly raising his unable hands, "One or two is not enough to tell you the truth."

"He is starting again…that man…" muttered one prisoners from the Elf's left, "Never had a day when he shut his mouth."

"Aye, have you heard of what he did with Tobias yesterday?" responded a man he was talking to, "He killed him! He killed him and he is acting as if nothing happened! Tobias was his friend I tell you. Never saw them separated since I was brought here!"

They were talking in whispers but Legolas' keen hearing was able to hear them and what he heard then was making his blood ran cold once more. He had been right about Strider being a heartless murderer- to kill a companion he has been with for long! Elbereth, what kind of man was that!?

Legolas' attention snapped toward Tryon and Strider, for Tryon's voice had suddenly gone strong.

"Get up and work you filthy man and start working!"

Legolas could just see Strider raising his eyebrows in a familiar fashion that the Elf knew he had seen somewhere.

"Make me, Tryon." he said testily. Tryon gritted his teeth angrily and moved dangerously near the man.

"If not for Raleigh's interest in you I would have my sword on its way down your throat like the way you have yours with your associate last night!"

Strider's eyes gleamed and Legolas felt the apprehensiveness he felt before toward the man. Tryon seemed to feel the forbidding aura as well for he mechanically stepped back ward.

"Fine by me." said Strider relentlessly, "Go get your sword and fight me."

Silence followed his words and Legolas watched him hard.

_The heart that knows no fear; the unwillingness to back down; the idea to kill_- all that makes a dangerous man. All that makes Strider a man.

Tryon seemed lost for a moment but he was able to hold himself. Apparently, he could not last Strider's piercing gaze and so what he did was to utter some words.

Legolas saw the effect of these words to Strider for the man's eyes suddenly went big and his lips parted as if lost for words. After a moment he slowly went up and grabbed a near axe and started working without so much than a grunt. Tryon seemed satisfied with a smirk on his face and he left the site immediately afterwards.

This action was strange to the Elf. His keen hearing was able to hear Tryon's words and for him- it did not make any sense. It just proved how mysterious Strider was.

Now he doesn't know what to believe.

**~TBC~**


	4. Secrets and Trouble

CHAPTER 4

**Hello! Thanks for reading! ^_^**

**Sorry for the mistakes! Feel free to point them out!**

"_You work or they pay?"_

These were Tryon's remarkable words and Legolas could not understand who 'they' were, but one thing was most troubling…was Strider being threatened? Was he being threatened as well when he cold-bloodedly killed the man yesterday? His thoughts were halted for a while as he felt the unusual gaze of humans around him, prisoners and guards alike. He suddenly felt exposed; he sensed some unfriendly glares and lowered his eyes, focusing mainly in his work.

_I have to get out of here…_

He was too much preoccupied with his thoughts that he failed to notice the approaching shadow of a man. The man was taking slow steps toward the Elf and when Legolas noticed him finally, they were already facing each other. The Elf could not help the hiss of surprise that had escaped his lips.

The man was Strider. He possessed a stern expression on his face and if it was possible- even annoyance.

"You. What has been going on?" he asked with much irritation, "You nearly took my head back at the cave and now you did not even notice me coming. That's much unexpected from Elves, Master Elf. My brothers could give you some lesson."

Legolas tried to calm the fiery feeling that had crept inside him on that precise moment; his eyes flashed dangerously at once after the man spoke for he did not like the tone of his voice.

"Somehow I seemed to think that this was not your business, _Strider_." Legolas responded, emphasizing the last word with much contempt and returning down on his job.

Strider frowned. He gripped the shackles that made his hands unable as he turned to glare at the fair being.

"What did I ever do to deserve such treatment from an Elf?" he questioned irately, "You were much kinder to me then when I set your limbs to freedom and after hearing- what? - My name? You suddenly became this sharp tongued Elfling who's ready to take anyone's ear with one wrong movement!"

Legolas kicked the bits of rocks that had fallen on his boots, he did not even look at the man when he replied, "I suggest you leave me alone before I actually become as much as destructive as you are describing!" He dropped his tool, afraid that he might actually 'take' someone's ear as he turned around to leave. Strider gritted his teeth.

"What is your problem?" he nearly shouted causing some people to look. It nearly echoed around the stoned valley but Strider didn't seem too affected.

Legolas stopped, his ears prickling. Why did he have to deal with cruel, meddlesome men like this? Why a killer-? He whirled around and in a flash he was upon Strider, his hands enclosing at the man's throat.

"Are you sure you want to find out, _adan_?" he spat with voice bearing unmistakable anger.

Strider seemed more surprise at the anger lashing before him than the danger of his throat being ripped. He returned the revolting stare of the Elf with calmness that made Legolas' blood boil more.

"Tell me." he said with certainty.

It was Legolas' turn to grit his teeth. So the man had forgotten the event last night? He forgot- or the memory was just not worth it to be remembered? Pulling out all the anger inside his lose heart, Legolas spoke,

"I saw you kill a man, he was pleading for his life!" his voice was full of fury, "He was your friend yet you brutally ended his life now tell me a good reason why I should not busy myself and be bothered with you?"

The moment Legolas had revealed this; the little color of blood from the man's face had drained. Legolas watched as Strider's eyes flickered in astonishment, his face showing confusion.

"Leave me alone." said Legolas coldly, his slender fingers slipping away from the man's throat, "I am better alone myself than with the sickening feeling of being with you."

"You do not understand." came Strider's weak voice, "I did not-"

"Don't tell me it was unintentional," cut in the Elf, "I saw you."

"Don't make me sound like a liar." snapped the man, now sounding obviously infuriated, "If this is how you wish to end terms with me then I have nothing more to say!"

"Then go." prodded the Elf, giving the man one last cold look before turning around to leave.

Legolas had never felt so furious before. His knuckles were shaking in rage and he felt like he could break his shackles into pieces.

_Abominable_, he thought angrily speeding away.

------------------------

Hours have passed since their encounter and Legolas have never seen Strider. Morning meal had passed, in which the Elf took nothing save some water, and the man was no where to be seen. He was unconcerned of the man's whereabouts because of his anger and so he entertained his thoughts with plans of escape. It was in the middle of the day that the Elf notice the man, seated far away from everyone else, his body hunched over something. The man seemed to feel that someone was watching him for he looked up and saw Legolas. Their eyes locked and Strider raised his eyebrows which made Legolas somewhat angry again and he looked away. Seeing the man makes his insides lurch in an unfriendly manner yet he could not pretend that seeing the man around was better than not seeing him at all. He started to bend over the rock he was supposed to be breaking when a commotion made him to look up.

It was not a surprise for him to see Strider rise up from the ground with a glare for renowned enemy. Tryon was back and was standing in front of the man with a sneering expression. He stomped over something on the ground and in a flash Strider was on his throat. There were shouts around from the guards as they jumped on Strider, who doesn't seem to care about the bruises they were giving him but was concentrating hard on making Tryon's eyes pop out. Legolas drew in his breath as he saw the forbidding eyes of the man, ready to commit another mortal sin. The attempt was stopped after three men were able to take hold of the raging man, beating him hard down the ground.

It was then that Legolas saw Strider looked at him, stared at him with expressive eyes as if to say something. The Elf took a step forward but then hesitated; the figure of a headless man on the ground, soaked in blood appeared before him and the revulsion he had felt then returned. He gave Strider one hard look, before turning away.

He did not see the disappointment that had crossed the man's face.

--------------------------

Legolas tried to ease the troubled feeling inside his heart as he walked around the rocky place. He knew something was wrong with what he was doing but he could not understand what. _Maybe I am still feeling the spirit of that departed soul_, he thought knowingly. _Though I did not know him a life taken is something unforgivable_…

His thoughts drifted back to Strider, who was being beat down on the ground with no one to help him.

_Everyone here hated him_. _It is understandable…his actions are something not so lightly forgiven. _A jolt of guilt filled the Elf.

_Why did you kill him, Strider? _

Legolas stopped on his tracks. He knew nothing but what his eyes had seen. What if something was behind everything? Something not the eyes could perceive?

He remembered what happened last night with his keen eyes… Strider with the sword… Unhesitant movements…

It does look as if the kill was meant.

As if Strider knew what he was doing.

The elf lowered his gaze.

"Why am I bothering myself with your concerns, you imbecile of a man?"

He was preoccupied at that time but he was able to discern the approaching movements behind him. He swiftly looked around and saw two men making their way near him. In an instant, Legolas was ready for the attack but then stopped as he remembered how Strider had cunningly approached him that day as well.

_I actually did not hear a single rustle of his footsteps… He's a swift as an elf…_

A movement in front of him alerted the Elf but he was unable to defend himself because of his unable hands. He felt his world turn black when a sack was carelessly plunk on his head. His shackles prevented him from making any moves but this did not stop him from struggling as hard as he could. One of the men sent a blow down his stomach and the Elf moaned in pain. He was dragged somewhere he could not see and felt apprehensive. He could still feel his rocky surroundings which meant that they were not taking him somewhere far. He was right for not long after he could hear voices floating around and one familiar voice said,

"Bring him here."

There was a rough tug on his arms and he was again sent on the ground with a thud; someone had grabbed the sack that had blocked his eyesight and pulled it up.

Light washed down the Elven face and the Elf pressed his eyes close tightly. His surrounding was familiar but the voice that had exclaimed afterward was more familiar.

"What is he doing here?"

Legolas looked wildly to his left and saw Strider, kneeling on his left with gashes on his face and body, his hands tied behind him. He looked badly beaten but much lively than their previous encounter. Trying to fight down the uneasy feeling of guilt, the Elf looked around and saw Raleigh and Tryon with some other men. They were watching their captives with different expressions, with Raleigh, most evident of all with hunger on his eyes.

"I asked what is he doing here?" repeated Strider icily, giving Raleigh a look of radiating menace.

Tryon gritted his teeth and started moving toward Strider when Raleigh placed a halting hand on his shoulder.

"You'll have your fun later."

Chill was sent down the Elf's body as he heard this. Usually, it was with Orcs whom he would occasionally hear those lines when they meant torture. Having a man declare it was unnerving.

Raleigh returned Strider's deathly look before turning to Legolas with an interest expression.

"You are lucky, Elf, someone was courteous enough to buy you. Tomorrow morning they will come to take you."

Legolas could not help his frown, "Set me free now before misfortunes sweeps you."

His frown became a glare and Raleigh raised his eyebrows.

"You seem to forget your positions… both of you." He looked back to Strider who had spat some blood on the ground. Legolas saw the amount of blood and knew how painful the man must had been feeling.

_Why do I feel like he doesn't deserve it?_

"You have caused another uproar from my men." came Raleigh's quiet voice as he addressed Strider, "Tryon here seemed so upset that he had beaten you up so badly."

Strider smiled; something the Elf was expecting to see and it made him somewhat dreadful.

"If you call this _beating_ Raleigh, then I am sorry but I must say, these 'men' are losing their touch."

"Imprudent man!" cried Tryon from behind, his jaw tightening, "Let's kill him, Raleigh! Let me do it!"

"NO." said Raleigh loudly, a frown appearing on his face. Tryon swore and angrily turned away while Raleigh gave Strider a hard look.

"What's on your mind now, Strider? Tell me what you are thinking."

"I am thinking that I had enough from everything and that I am not- to any account- going to sit back on that cave!" cried the man defiantly, striking a glare toward his capturers, "I do not care if you kill me!"

"And what about your _men_?" asked Raleigh with a knowing look, "Your sacrifice for Tobias would be for naught if you let them die now."

Legolas snapped his head in attention. He stared from Strider to Raleigh who had their eyes locked with understanding visible on their expressions.

"It is hard to be so noble, my friend," Raleigh soothed, kneeling down beside Strider with a strange smile on his face, "Why can't you just accept the fact that my reasoning is far more applicable than yours? Why can't you accept that I _won_?"

Legolas fidgeted at the anxiety he was feeling. It was clear that both men were hiding something important and he was dying to find out- their relationship was far more than just a captive and his capturer- something was amiss.

Strider shook his head with his grey eyes fixed on the man before him,

"You are impossible. And I am not your friend." he said.

**~TBC~ **


	5. Dilemma

CHAPTER 5

**Forgive me for my mistakes! ^^"**

**Please read on!**

Legolas saw Raleigh's eyes sparkled with malice and decided that aside from Strider, this man was someone he should also be wary of. He listened to their conversation with curiosity and attentiveness and putting things together Legolas came up with little ideas, ideas which he wanted to prove first, the only question was _how?_

Raleigh gave Strider one long look before straightening up and sitting on his chair.

"Killing you is never going to be my option," he said after a while and Strider shot his head upward, "No, I will keep you here as my prisoner until you bow to me and swore me your allegiance."

This time, it wasn't only Strider who was glaring at Raleigh now but also the Elf and Tryon. Legolas stared again, from Strider to Raleigh and felt completely confused. It did feel like Raleigh had something up his sleeves for Strider- but why? What was Strider to him? Why does it feel like he was important? Who was Strider?

"You are completely full of yourself," said Strider, obvious irate feature on his face, "If you want people to abide your will you will not have them_ forcefully_ work for you!"

"That is exactly what I am doing and looked at how many minions are under my command." answered Raleigh rather wistfully, "You are the only one resisting my generous offer, Chieftain of the _Dúnedain_."

Legolas' lips parted as the sudden recognition of the word filled his ears. He stared blankly toward Strider in disbelief, his mind racing.

_Dúnedain _were a race of Men descended from the Númenóreans, gifted with long lives and part of Elves from Elros. How can a man be…?

"I will not bow to you." said Strider firmly, with his grey eyes flashing in determination, "Never."  
The Elf saw Raleigh's jaw tightened for the first time with his lips becoming considerably thin. It was obvious that he was near in loosing his patience with the man at hand but Strider did not seem too threatened. With one long look at the bounded man, Raleigh motioned for Tryon.

While they were discussing, however, Strider turned to Legolas with a grim expression,

"Tomorrow morning you'll have to escape. I know some route here, and it will lead you directly out this valley."

Legolas shook his head, for another thing was on his mind.

"_Dúnedain_?" he whispered crossly and questioningly.

Strider raised his eyebrows,

"Think about your escape, you prissy Elf!"

Legolas was taken aback at the rough bicker and had to raise his eyebrows too.

"Why do you care about my 'escape' route, you filthy man?"

Strider swore silently, his eyes rolling in exasperation,

"Why do you have to be so damned prissy? They will take you tomorrow morning and after that there is nothing more you can do! You have to trust me into this!"

Legolas' face suddenly turned dark.

"Trust you?" he hissed with utmost anger, "For all I know Strider, the last person who had trusted you ended up headless on the ground! Why then should I entrust my life upon your hands without doubting that I am heading for the same fate?"

Strider was taken aback at the sudden outburst and slowly turned the shade of white. He looked unnerved and Legolas had to look away. He could not help but to feel stubborn when he faces him- he hated this man- he can find no reason to trust him.

Raleigh had been looking at them and Legolas had noticed it. He looked up then, at the same time as when Raleigh whisphered something on Tryon's ears. No matter how quiet the message was delivered, the Elf was able to hear and it made him sat up straight. Raleigh's whisper had sent down warning on the Elven mind: _"Do what you want with the Elf. Now."_

Tryon smiled wickedly after hearing this and Legolas gritted his teeth. The man looked ten times ominous than how he appeared before and Legolas did not like it. As Tryon slowly approached him, he pulled out a short dagger from his back.

"Mind if we play, my pretty Elf?" he murmured softly.

Legolas hissed angrily as the man went closer and closer with the raised dagger aiming at his chest.

Things went into action unexpectedly and before the Elf could register what was happening, Tryon was out of his sight, pushed by a shape of sheer black away from him, with the knife falling on the ground. Legolas saw in brief seconds how Strider had jumped forward, knocking Tryon out of his feet and sending both themselves on the ground.

_Why…?_

"That was- unwise- Tryon!" Strider exclaimed, kicking the fallen man. There was an instant uproar from everyone and Legolas saw at least five men hurling toward Strider with their swords raised.

"Look out!" the Elf gasped, attempting to jump out and to reach Strider first but his feet had failed him and he watched in horror as they all launched on his back.

"Just hold him down!" said the alarming loud voice of Raleigh and Legolas was relieved to see bloodless sword still raised with Strider, pinned roughly on the ground, but alive. He felt sudden hatred for the hands that were holding Strider's head down, felt incredulously furious for the wounds they had caused him and felt new revolting feelings building up his chest. He longed to shout for Strider's release but something was holding him down. Some of the men helped to raise Tryon while the rest sneered for Strider's death.

"Interesting," came Raleigh's voice and Legolas recognized more than malice now. He looked at the man and saw that Raleigh was looking his way with what looked like confirmation on his eyes. The Elf returned the look with defiance,

"What?"

The man smiled. He nodded and gestured for some of his men. They came forth and grabbed Legolas below the arm and pulled him out the room. Legolas saw the gesture and he immediately looked at Strider whose eyes were wide open and were upon him.

"Strider-!" he started but lost for words to say, he felt incredibly anxious for no reason. Strider gave him a knowing look before rolling his eyes which somewhat surprised the Elf.

His eyes reverted at Raleigh and the grim satisfaction from the man's dull eyes sent a chill of despair to the Elf's fazing heart.

-----------------

The door of the cell was pulled open and Legolas found himself thrown off the ground roughly once more. He hissed at the pain and started to crouch away from the filthy humans who had quickly closed the door and locked it.

He found himself unaccompanied. He realized that the other prisoners were not yet pulled back because it was the middle of the day. With a sigh of weariness, he sat up and tried to struggle from his bounds only to be unsuccessful. The room was dark but to the Elf' surprise and relief, he could see the surroundings unlike his first entry. Deciding that it must have been because of tiredness back then, he draw in some breaths to calm his heart which had pumped faster just a moment ago because of the excitement that had transpired.

The memory of Strider jumping to his aid was the first thing that entered his mind and this above all made the Elf disturbed for a while. He will never understand Strider's actions. He killed a man heartlessly- yet he acts soft hearted toward him? Even proposing away to escape?

_He seemed fine,_ the Elf thought.

"If his insults are not included," he breathed sarcastically and this made the Elf Prince smile. His smile faltered as he remembered Raleigh and his conversation with Strider.

So Strider was a _Dúnedain- ____and the Chieftain? D__ú____nedain _are a group of remarkable men- he heard stories especially rangers from the North who fights dark beings in Arda... How can Strider be one of them?___  
_

The Elf was driven into a corner and he decided finally that the only thing left to do was wait for Strider's story.

_What if he lies_? He asked himself.

_He won't_, assured a new voice from his mind.

--------------

Hours had pass and Legolas became vexed from waiting. The thought of the man being tortured sent an unknown concern on his mind that he fought hard to release himself from his ropes. It was to no avail however and the Elf was sorely tempted to cry out in anger and to call the despicable man who had made him this agitated.

He did not wait for long as footsteps echoed around the cellar and Legolas waited expectantly for the door to burst open. When it did, Strider was pushed off the ground in the same manner as the Elf was pushed, except that curses flew from his mouth.

"Wish you hang around next time, ranger," said the guard's voice with a smirk upon his face, locking the door after him.

"Moron," muttered the man dryly as he tried to sit up, "If I chanced an escape I am sure to break your neck."

"You still talk about murder, what a surprise." came a bitter voice and Strider jerked his head up to see the glowing Elf in the middle of the dark cellar, staring at him coldly.

"If you did not notice, Master Elf, that man almost broke my arm as he drag me here. Do not expect me to be too happy with him."

Legolas gave Strider a long searching look before finally sighing. He could make out the bloody lips of the man, his bruised body and swellings on the face from the dark.

"You are still so bold in speaking, Dúnedain." he said sounding displeased.

Legolas could just see Strider raising his eyebrows in a familiar manner and he was again sorely tempted to ask Strider the questions in his mind. He was careful, however, not to sound demanding if he can help it.

"Tell me the truth." was what he said with radiating calmness. Strider squared his shoulders and frowned.

"Tell you what?"

"The truth!" pressed the Elf sounding annoyed, "I want to hear why you killed that man from before!"

Silence followed this statement and they looked into each other unwaveringly. Strider was the first one to look away and his voice sounded gruff when he said,

"I have no reason in telling you."

This cold reply made Legolas' ears prickle. He bit his lower lip to avoid hissing and stared at the man quietly.

"You are right." he answered after a while, "You have no reason to tell me this. Forgive my intrusion, but one may find it important if he wanted to trust the one who had saved his life, don't you agree?"

Strider looked sideways at the Elf and Legolas thought he saw a small smile appeared on the man's face.

"So you trust me?"

"If you tell me your situation, I might reconsider," replied the Elf coolly.

Strider frowned, "If your trust is base on my actions-"

"Should it not?" asked the Elf testily and Strider was silenced. It took a moment for the silence to abate and Legolas saw, for the first time, the man shaking his head.

There was another pause, and then the man started to speak.

"I killed him- Tobias- out of mercy and the burden lies on me."

Legolas frowned after the statement.

"What?" he asked incredulously, "What do you mean _mercy_? Killing him like an animal? Wasn't he your friend?"

"He was," nodded Strider sounding grim, "And that might had been the reason for his death on my hands."

"I do not understand…" whispered the Elf skeptically.

"As you are now aware, Master Elf, I am the Chieftain of the _Dúnedain_," started the man, "I was captured… no… I allowed myself to be captured and spy upon this valley for we heard that group of slave trader resides this place. Tobias was another prisoner I came to know and he accidentally found out about my true purpose… We became comrades somewhat, until he told Raleigh of my identity."

Legolas connected the story looking uncertain while Strider seemed unsure if he should continue; dark features started to appear on his impassive face and Legolas decided that there was no way this man would lie to him.

"He sought for my forgiveness and I forgive him. I waited for Raleigh's actions but none came that night. It was most forbidding with that length of time, Raleigh as you must have noticed, is wiser than the rest. Finally he called for me…"

"He asked you to kill him?" exclaimed Legolas in disbelief, "Why?"

Strider seemed hesitant for a moment before saying with a grim smile,

"Raleigh, you must understand, has a different meaning for torture. Physical being does not appeal to him… but the wound he could create upon the heart is his best way of killing someone."

The Elf's jaw tightened as sudden understanding crept on his heart.

"To punish you… he had asked you to kill the man who betrayed you?" he said, remembering the event that night…

_"Kill him…He had betrayed you, did he not? So why not kill him?"_

_"No-! Don't- Strider! Forgive me! I did not mean to- they threatened me- Please don't kill me!"_

"I must tell you that I refused." came Strider's voice of bitterness, "But another consequence awaited my choice."

"What is that?"

Strider turned a serious look on the elf.

"Either I kill him, or _they_ all die."

The Elf immediately remembered Tryon's threat that morning and wondered if these were the same people,

"Who are 'they?'" he asked slowly with a crease appearing on his eyebrows.

Strider paused for a moment, his eyes fixed down the ground as though in deep thought. It took him a moment to answer,

"Them, my people…These people here…the prisoners."

Legolas had to frown at this; Strider was protecting the people who had done nothing save to doubt him? Was this what Raleigh meant when he said, _"It is hard to be so noble, my friend,"_?

But then it occurred to him, how he doubted the man himself. Strider, with his adamant personality, will never tell a soul about his predicament.

"They do not care about you-" the Elf started,

"They do not know." Said the man firmly, "They never have to know."

Sudden flush of reverence towards the man enclosed Legolas' heart and for a while he felt shameful.

"Forgive me…" he whispered finally, looking at the man with new expression on his face. "Forgive me for doubting you."

"There is nothing to forgive," said Strider at once, with a small smile, "There are a lot of reasons why you should doubt me, after all, you are a prissy Elf."

___**~TBC~**_

___**Next chapter will contain torture. Tryon's revenge -_-"**_

___**Warning for the readers! It may look ugly!**_

___** Thank you for reading!**_


	6. Tryon's Revenge

**CHAPTER 6**

**Here we go! ^_^**

"We have to get you out of this valley."

Legolas turned a surprise look at the serious man beside him and had to blink. He was so absorbed with the conversation they had a moment ago that he almost forgot about their present situation. He even forgot about being sold tomorrow morning. Nevertheless, even with this weighing on his own shoulders, the Elf was more troubled about another thing.

"And you?" he found himself asking, "What about yourself?"

Strider snorted at the question as though the answer was obvious enough when he saw the clear worry on the elven eyes; he blinked and arched one of his eyebrows.

"I have to stay here."

"Then I will stay as well."

"You can't. They will take you tomorrow."

"I can't leave you here!"

"Do not worry about me! Mind your trouble tomorrow."

"What? Do you think I will leave you here?"

"Why not?"

Legolas gaped at the man's stupidity. _Seriously, how can a man be so thick?_

"Is it not obvious enough? We are friends."

Strider was evidently taken aback by the Elf's bold remark and Legolas wondered silently if he had said something odd. Strider's face suddenly became serious and the Elf knew something was indeed wrong.

"Legolas," the man started slowly, "surely you do not want to be involved with me? Did you even listen to what I said a moment ago?"

"I believed I did and I think I understood it quiet well too," replied the Elf nodding.

"Tobias died because of me!" hissed Strider sounding irate, "Do you not fear that we might find ourselves in the same situation?"

Legolas felt a lump formed up his throat. This man- this _dangerous man_ who had never shown any fear to anyone- was now lashing his concern and fear unconsciously. It was a good thing that Raleigh has no idea how much power he already had in Strider's heart.

"You fear that I may be used against you?" asked the Elf shrewdly after a moment.

"I fear for your life." came the earnest reply.

Legolas saw the determination on the man's grey eyes and knew he was defeated. Everything Strider said made a point. If he continued to remain here, he would be sold to unknown buyers and who knows what will happen to him next? If he stayed here to help Strider- he might be use against him…, and there was no way this man would leave the other prisoners… What are the odds of helping his newly found friend?

Strider was waiting quietly for his reply when the Elf made his decision.

"I will do it."

The man smiled and nodded as he pictured their plan.

"In this valley there are seven portals out, three are guarded, two are blocked, one they have found out because it was what we use when we let the women escape-"

"There were women here?" exclaimed the Elf surprised.

"Before- until they escaped the day before you arrived." answered Strider undistracted by the outburst, "Tobias and I were guiding them out- the men did not trust us so we just have to go. The women were gone a day long before Raleigh found out…"

"A day long? So you mean to say you had this chance of running away from here? Why didn't you go?" Legolas' tone was full of arraignment that Strider shot him a side look.

"I just can't. Now let's go back to the plan, shall we? So it leaves us to the only one they haven't discovered yet…"

Legolas watched Strider silently and knew the man was still hiding something from him. By the looks of it, the ranger does not want talk about it and so Legolas said no more and listened to the plan.

After everything was put into its place, silence filled the two different beings and only their breaths could be heard. Legolas closed his eyes for a moment as he tried to remember the plan heartily when Strider's voice called him back.

"Are you not going to ask me?"

"I have a lot of questions to ask, do you want to hear it all?" ask Legolas back with still closed eyes.

"No." Strider muttered grumpily, "but one thing… Are you not going to ask me why I did not kill myself and chose to kill him instead?"

Legolas looked sideways at the man with curiosity visible on his eyes.

"Regarding that precise matter that would not be my question- mine would be- why did you not kill those around you when you have a sword?"

"Raleigh was ready to kill them if I did but a wrong single move." Strider answered quietly. Legolas pressed his lips close then draw in a breath and said.

"That I understand, but your own question never crossed my mind,"

"Why?" asked the man sounding perplexed.

Legolas stared at the man hard with eyebrows rising before answering truthfully,

"Sometimes it takes courage to die, but it takes much more courage to live. You have chosen to live with the consequences of what you have done and not turn away from it when you are free to do so. I do not think there is anything more honorable than that."

Strider gaped at the Elf then smiled. Legolas smiled in turn.

"We really have to get you out of here." declared the man and the Elf raised his eyebrows once again.

-------------------------

Legolas assumed it was already passed sunset when his eyes opened from slumber. He tried to move but felt his tight muscles, which were still tied, throbbed from numbness, so he leaned back on the wall taking in the pain. He recollected where he was and grimaced when he remembered. He heard another breathing soul around him and remembered that he was not alone. Looking around he saw that Strider was sleeping on the ground noisily and had to chuckle at how the man looked so innocent in his sleep. The Elf had to admit that Strider's situation was not a laughing matter. The truth shocked him and the man's dilemma gathered his sympathy that he found himself vowing to do anything to help the ranger after he escaped. He felt inclined to help this unknown man from the North whom he had mistaken as evil. The Elf sighed and was once again reminded how actions could fool anyone.

Silence enveloped him but after awhile he heard new sounds. This seemed to arouse Strider's attentive nature, who quickly sit up straight. Both beings strained their ears and looked into each other.

"The prisoners are here." whispered Legolas and Strider nodded.

Time passed and Legolas felt Strider squared his shoulders tensely.

"What is it?" he asked looking at the frowning man.

"Tryon." said the man quietly as he listened hard, "He is coming."

Legolas stared back at the door with an unknown apprehension forming in his heart. He looked back at Strider,

"You are weary of him." he stated more than asked.

"Unlike Raleigh, this man acts beastly." said Strider with the frown not leaving his face, "After the fiasco a while ago I didn't think he was too happy."

"He's going to do something?" asked Legolas looking at the door once again then back to the man, "Strider-!"

"Don't get involve." hissed Strider quietly that made the Elf uneasy.

They could hear plenty of footsteps outside passing their door and realized the prisoners were being hold to another cellar. This confirmed the Elf's fear and knew something was going to happen. Something terrible.

They heard the unlocking of the hinges and the door cracking open. Bright lights followed it and for a moment both were blinded by the sudden beam of light. They heard hurried footsteps scuttle around them.

Legolas blinked focusing his sight on his surroundings. Men were in each corner of the cellar, each carrying a lighted torch wearing grimly expressions on their faces. A man from the door approached them and Legolas felt Strider beside him sit up straight and draw in a breath. He looked at the person now approaching them and realized it was Tryon.

"Nice to see both of you looking lively." came the man's voice and Legolas once again recognize a hidden malice. "Mind if we start playing now?"

He turned to Strider instantly and a mocking grin appeared on his face.

"Raleigh said not to kill you." he hissed excitedly, his eyes gleaming, "Do not worry. I won't."

Strider's jaw tightened while Legolas' heart pounded on his chest heavily with the unrecognized threat.

"Why Tryon," came Strider's sneering voice suddenly, his eyes gleaming with malice the Elf recognize as a way to intimidate his enemies, "I've been waiting for you for hours, what took you? Did I send you to sleep that much?"

There was a short pause, in which Legolas saw Tryon's face turn the shade of red. After a moment, he started yelling in outrage; he pulled Strider by the hair and threw him across the room. The ranger hit the ground with nothing but a small gasp. An angry Tryon reached him again and started kicking his sides, shouting angrily,

"YOU DARE SPEAK BACK TO ME! YOU EVEN DARE TOUCH ME!-YOU THOUGHT RALEIGH WOULD PROTECT YOU FROM ME?! YOU IMBECILE! -YOU COWARD! -ARROGANT! I WILL BREAK YOU BONES TO PIECES!"

Legolas gasped at the sudden action in front of him and found himself shouting for a stop. He tried to get up but two men grabbed his shoulders and pulled him away. He could see each blow causing Strider a lot of pain and he was rendered speechless of how the man was able to hold all his screams.

Tryon was evidently holding his grudge against Strider. He did not stop kicking him until he felt his own toe get numb- when it did- he pulled the man to his feet and sent his knees flying on the ranger's stomach. Strider was knocked out of breath and he crumpled but Tryon continued to kick his body. This did not satisfy the man and he threw his victim into one of the guards.

"Hold him up! That foolish man deserves more than a death sentence."

Tryon march up to them and grab a hand fistful of Strider's hair. He stared at the man but saw fire blazing from the ranger's eyes and it was obvious that it surprised Tryon. Legolas saw Strider smile and felt relief showered down his body. Tryon did not like the motion and he spat on the man's face.

Legolas' blood ran cold at this and his instincts to fight back heightened. With power he did not know he still possessed, he pulled out from the grip of his captors and ran toward Tryon's back, shoving the man off his friend.

"Leave him be!" he shouted fiercely. Tryon staggered and fell on the floor with his head hitting hard against the ground. Strider's eyes widened and did not mind the spit on his face but of the friend who was breathing hard before him.

"Stop it!" he hissed, for the first time fear gripping his heart.

Three men ran toward Legolas and grabbed him still, roaring in outrage, as Tryon got up from the ground. He looked up and Legolas gave a smirk of satisfaction when he saw the side of the man's head bleeding. Strider couldn't help smiling as well but it turned to grimace to his aching body. Tryon spat on the ground, as he tasted blood from his lips.

"You bloody Elf!" he spat, wiping out the blood with the back of his hand as he tramped near him. Legolas squared his shoulders as he gazed at the man stanchly, with his chest out. Tryon draw closer to him until he could smell the man's foul breath but Legolas stood his ground.

"What makes you so proud, eh? Do you think I was done with you?"

Legolas tightened his jaws and received a strong slap from Tryon, which made his vision fuzzy for a while, when his surroundings came to focus, he saw Tryon pulling a short silver dagger from his back again.

A hollowed feeling crept up the Elf's spine as he watched this threat. Instincts told him that he should act- but his captors' grip was firm against his shoulders. He tried to shake them off but they wouldn't budge. Strider saw with bitterness what Tryon was holding and made a hissing sound.

"Do that Tryon- I swear-" he called with voice full of repulsion. Tryon raised the dagger, smiling but then lowered it with a snort and looking hard at Strider, he gave a cheeky grin.

"I was merely doing what Raleigh asked me to do, dimwit. He told me to watch you and the Elf. Now what do you think that means, eh?"

Strider's face went pale as he exchanged looks with the Elf. Legolas knew at once, what the man feared and he had no response to give. Tryon shook his head and turned to Strider once again when the cellar door opened and came in one man carrying what looked like a leather bag. He was careful in carrying it and Legolas became suspicious of its content.

Tryon smiled widely when he saw who entered and this did not help the Elf's worry. The man approached them and handed Tryon the bag who exclaimed dramatically.

"My love! How lovely of this… and at the right time as well!"

Legolas turned to whisper on Strider who was breathing hard beside him.

"Strider- I do not like this! That bag-" he started but Strider shook his head.

"Get out of here." he whispered plainly and commandingly. Legolas was surprised at the man's words.

"You know what it is?" he asked in query but the man did not answer him. Legolas straightened up, feeling uneasy.

Tryon was grinning when he placed the material down the ground with carefulness.

"How long did you leave it?"

"From noon till now." came the reply and Tryon nodded in satisfaction as he opened the leather bag and pulled out a scorching whip. "We just pulled in from the fires, Tryon."

"Excellent." breathed Tryon with a longing gaze at his whip. He gripped its end, which looked like a hilt and pulled it as he stood up.

Legolas could feel the heat radiating from the whip and knew how serious injury it may cause. He threw Strider a concerned glance and saw that the man was grimacing in exasperation.

"Strider-" he started again, feeling helpless, his voice cracking but Strider, to his surprise, gave him a reassuring nod.

"Do not fear. It may destroy one's body, but not one's resolved."

"What resolve can you possibly have with that?" hissed the Elf indignantly. Strider looked sideways at the Elf and said rather quietly,

"It is something to resist proudly. If I survived this, it would wipe the mockery from their faces."

"Hold him up!" shouted Tryon with a sly grin on his face. "And drag the Elf away! If you let him away again I'll lash you out with this as well!"

Legolas locked eyes with Strider and knew without asking that Strider was afraid. That he was putting a large front just to reduce his friend's worry and to discourage his abusers. Legolas had never respected such a brave heart. He wished he could do something but knew there was none.

He was cast aside roughly, strides away from Tryon, and realized that he just had the view of what's happening. He saw Strider kneeling on the ground with two guards on either side of him, each holding his stretched arms. He saw another man ripping out Strider's tunic and Tryon pouring out what looked like an oil on Strider's back. Horror upon horror strangled Legolas' throat and he couldn't quiet believe something like this was happening in front of him.

Tryon was glaring madly toward Strider and after pouring the liquid he threw it aside and lashed his whip on thin air. A snapping sound broke the stillness of the air and echoed around, sending a stinging sound on the Elf's ears. He pressed his eyes close as to what pain may befallen his friend.

"Let's have some fun." said Tryon's overwhelming voice.

A snapping sound hitting something echoed on the air but no cry came. Another snapping sound. And another until Legolas thought his ears could take no more. It went on like this for many minutes but to every one's surprise, no sound came from the man's mouth, let alone a stifled cry. Legolas bit his lips back and looked up to Strider who had his back on them. The Elf could see the tortured back- flesh blood, sweat- oil probably- dripping and was glistening in it, and the marks of the long crisscrossed whip were very visible on the man's back. The redness of the skin was very plain and the Elf was sure the back burns and sting if touched. With another hit, it was Legolas who recoiled and who was weakened. He wished he was somewhere else- Valar forbid him to be compelled to witness this.

"YOU STUBBORN-!" came Tryon's loud cry and he kicked the man's red back, sending him directly on the ground.

"Strider!" cried Legolas, his eyes starting to brim with tears. Strider did not stir and Legolas made to run to him but his captors were firm. Tryon stood high above the fallen man, his sneer was obvious.

"You sleep on me?" he said sounding irate and he kicked the fallen man's side again.

"STOP IT!" cried Legolas, as he struggled from his captors, "-STOP IT! YOU ARE KILLING HIM!"

Tryon turned toward Legolas and for a second, Legolas was willing to be persecuted in exchange of Strider's position.

"Quiet, you creature! I'll be on to you after Raleigh's done with you!" and he nodded towards the Elf's guards.

With a sinking feeling, Legolas realized that they were going to take him out to Raleigh, which means leaving Strider alone. Irony gripped him and while wishing that he was somewhere else, he wished to be with Strider.

His captors pulled him up to his feet and dragged him away. Legolas struggled and looked to Strider who was being beat up even in oblivion.

"Oi, wake up," said Tryon, pulling out his silver dagger and pointing this down the ranger's neck.

This was what Legolas saw last before he was yanked out of the door into the cold night.

**~TBC~**

**You must forgive me for the incorrect terms- ^^"**

**Physical Injury to be continued: Warning**

**Thank you for reading! ^_^  
**


	7. The Dare

**CHAPTER 7**

_**Again! Begging for my mistakes! ^^"**_

**_Please read on!_  
**

Legolas grudgingly trailed after his captors pull as they set off into the moonlight toward the place where he thought Raleigh would be. He endured the gruff tug and did not care for this was nothing compared to the physical pain his friend was going through now. He wished Strider would surrender into the world of oblivion- to save him from the agony bestowed by reality. He did not know why Tryon seemed to be having fun of what he was doing; it was completely sickening and very cruel- to get back to Strider in this cowardly way. His heart ached at the wounds this stubborn ranger was now receiving. How can life be so cruel to this man? What has he done to have everything turn against him? Legolas suddenly thought that if Tobias were alive and were to suffer this kind of treatment, the man would probably thank that he was dead instead. The Elf's eyes widened as an occurring thought came to his mind and brought chills down his spine.

_Would you rather be dead now, Strider?_

His thoughts lingered for a while on Strider's possible response when he was jerked back to his surroundings and saw that they were strides far from Raleigh's lodge. He squared his jaws and stiffened as they enter the door, his whole body tensing at what may take place after this converse, after all –Raleigh, as Strider mentioned- was not an ordinary man.

The familiar exploit of being shoved down the ground made the Elf close his eyes impatiently and to glare at his captor. He took a deep draw in of breath and averted his eyes around. The chair that was usually occupied by Raleigh was empty and the man was no where to be seen. Legolas dropped his tense shoulder and let the moment of silence over take him. His thoughts travelled back at the cellar and he wished Tryon would leave Strider alone. The man's body wouldn't be able to take that much…

"Ah…" someone breathed.

Legolas glanced up and saw Raleigh enter the lodge quietly. He gazed at the Elf with knowing eyes before sitting down on his usual spot.

"What a very _expected_ surprise." continued the man coolly, as he motioned for his men to leave them. "I did not expect you would break in too soon."

"I do not know what you are saying," said Legolas with gritted teeth, "but I ask you to keep that animal away from Strider now!"

Raleigh arched an eyebrow and stared at Legolas with interest, which the Elf found irritating that he cried loudly, "Do not just look at me! Order that beast to leave Strider alone! He had suffered enough!"

"Why does it seem to me like you are concerned about the ranger?" came Raleigh's response. "The last I remember you hardly be bothered about him."

Legolas looked at the man intently, trying to figure out where he was heading. Raleigh looked as if he was enjoying their talk- as if there was something about it that was important-

"Why are you are showing much interest on his character then?" the Elf questioned back, "Why are you doing this to him? What did he ever do to you! What do you want with him?"

He gave the man a long hard stare. He did not care what Raleigh would do to him; he was sick of this man's schemes. He could not understand why men are acting 'inhuman'.

Raleigh's expression did not change. He remained impassive and compose to which Legolas was used to. Then the man's lips suddenly split into a grin. A grin with a lot of hidden meaning the elf could only interpret as something sinister; Raleigh then broke into a fit of snigger, with his shoulders shaking. His laughter boomed around the lodge and Legolas fell silent as wonder and astonishment claimed him.

"You would not know." then came his voice and Legolas looked up to see the man, with a wide smile and wild look into his eyes. "You would not know the satisfaction of controlling him brings to me. He is my hobby."

Legolas witnessed the glint of menace on the man's eyes and this brought chill down his spine once more. Raleigh had just admitted his idea about the _Dunedan_- a hobby- he take Strider as his possession already!

"You are insane!" he cried, struggling from his bonds, "What is so great about controlling someone?"

"He is not a mere 'someone' and you know it, Elf." cut in Raleigh as he slouched more comfortably on his chair, "He is a very 'special' man. I have known his name long before I met him. He was famous for his skills and abilities- he was known to be dangerous. You would not know the excitement of controlling someone everyone is weary of; you would not know the feeling of having someone that dangerous under your command. You would not know how it is to have him bow- to have him at your very clutches. No… the satisfaction of this would be unknown to creatures like you…" and he gave Legolas a mocking smile. The Elf recognized the vanity and greed enveloping the man's words and this made him angry.

"You are pathetic." said Legolas stiffly and Raleigh glared at the Elf who continued. "Strider is a man! He is not a toy you could take for your amusement! You cannot do this to him!"

Raleigh merely shook his head and dusted his pants uncaringly. Legolas knew this was an impolite gesture of someone not listening and had the urge to knock the man to his senses.

"Enough talking." Raleigh's calm voice returned, as he sought for the Elf's eyes, "My business is not yours to mind -"

"I take Strider's business as my own!" exclaimed Legolas before he could stop himself. Raleigh watched him with another smile forming on his face.

"He trusts you, does he not?"

Legolas glowered at the man and Raleigh smiled once more.

"Excellent." he whispered in approval and this made Legolas more uneasy for Raleigh would never say something so obvious if it does not go in his favor.

"What do you want with me?" the elf said straight away.

Raleigh raised his eyebrows at the audacious question but seemed glad nonetheless.

"You catch easily, Elf, that's good."

"Answer me."

Raleigh's eyes glinted eloquently.

"I want you to bring him down."

Legolas' eyes rounded.

"You-!" he cried but Raleigh cut him of.

"You will not kill him. Nevertheless, you will do something more than death to him. It is impossible that this feat of Tryon would make him succumb to me. No. He has a strong character and to tear him is my greatest dream; tearing his resolve brings me contentment while mere killing him brings me nothing… His destruction is my joy. You will be another means to this path, Elf, for I know he holds you dear to his heart as you are the only one here to ever accept him as he is."

"You plan to use me?!" exclaimed Legolas indignantly, his voice raising.

"I dare you to follow my orders! You shall not speak to him, you will give him no heed." declared Raleigh's strong voice, "You will turn your back against him and to never answer his call. That way the only being ever to gain his trust will once again bring him down- betray him once again."

Legolas' heart gripped with fear. This man knows how emotions can stir people up; this man knows how to use the weakened heart rather than the physical body. He knows what he is doing. He knows… and this scared the Elf…

"What…" Legolas started, his voice shaking with rage, "made you think I would let you use me against him?"

"Simple," smiled Raleigh, putting his hands together and placing his chin on them, "If you do not do what I tell you I will execute every other prisoner here and have their death on your account. Surely no Elf would take such measures?"

Legolas' eyes narrowed. This was what Strider was afraid of-

"Kill them if you want." he said boldly, "I will not be used against my will! If lives must be taken then be it!"

_I'd rather take everything into my account than see that stubborn ranger feel loneliness and betrayal once again! _Legolas felt a swell of pride within him. _The ranger had enough…I will not be added to his misery!_

Raleigh's jaw tightened visibly and Legolas felt a wave of satisfaction by disappointing this man. He made a mental note to oppose him again; Raleigh will not get his way easily.

"Well, you are making this hard for yourself." Raleigh said after a while and Legolas stiffened.

"You plan to use me like what you did to Tobias- such a very dirty ploy."

"Ah- and you know my Tobias." grinned Raleigh suddenly, "Strider seemed to trust you so much."

"I will not be used! You cannot threat me like what you did to that poor fellow!" Legolas retorted, his anger evidently showing. At this, Raleigh's eyes widened in interest as he eagerly leaned forward.

"You really think that Tobias was Strider's friend?"

Legolas' retort was halted, and the crease on his eyebrows deepened.

"That was what happened!" he injected angrily.

But to his dismay, Raleigh only laughed and exclaimed loudly;

"Tobias is mine! He betrayed Strider with his own will! He willingly told me who the man was and even gave me their plan of escape... Why do you think Strider killed him willingly? It was to take revenge, Elf!"

"That's not true!" cried Legolas uncertainly, "Strider-"

"How well do you know that man? Tell me." sneered Raleigh, with delight on his eyes and Legolas gritted his teeth. "When he killed Tobias it was all pure hatred. He could have escaped that faithful day but he did not, Tobias delayed him purposely to inform me- luring him into my trap. I let the women escape for their worth was nothing compared to my new catch: The Chieftain of the _Dúnedain_. Strider was aware of Tobias' betrayal. He killed him without remorse-"

"YOU LIE!" shouted Legolas fiercely, jumping to his feet to attack the man. This man was only confusing him- but then he remembered Strider hesitating to tell him the real reason why he was delayed- that Strider was hiding something from him- could it be-?

There was a snapping sound and Legolas felt something hot and greasy bind around his neck and pulled him back with a jerk that sent him flat with his back on the floor. He gasped for air as he tried to struggle more and he realized- _this thing has the sent of blood-! That means-!_

"Pretty amusing creatures, Elves are." came in Tryon's voice as he pulled Legolas back with a smile on his face, "You done with him now, Raleigh? I was aching to touch him."

"Yes, I am done with him, but you will not get your hands on him as of yet." said Raleigh back sternly as he watched Tryon to join them.

"How come?" asked the man, "You told me since you are not planning to sell him you will give him to me!"

"Not yet." said Raleigh, who now looked seemingly annoyed, "How's the ranger?"

Tryon tugged the whip out of Legolas' neck who choked on the floor. Tryon smiled to Raleigh knowingly, "I beat him up good this time, but nothing serious, I tell you. He will recover after several days."

"Nothing 'serious', Tryon?" said Raleigh, raising his eyebrows, "Relatively speaking-?"

"Nothing he wouldn't be able to bear, I suppose." mumbled Tryon incoherently.

Raleigh sighed then turned to the Elf on the floor without much enthusiasm now.

"You will follow my directions, Elf, don't make this difficult for yourself."

Legolas breathed hard and glared at Raleigh with bright-determined eyes. He tried to conceal his fear and doubt about Strider but it felt like Raleigh could sense it that made him bow his head.

"This one seems pretty easy to break." said Tryon, looking at Legolas with a frown. Legolas glanced up at him angrily and Tryon responded with a snap of his whip on thin air.

"What are you looking at?" he demanded.

Legolas opened his mouth to retort bur Raleigh cut in, as two guards came into the lodge.

"Take him back to the cellar. Do not put him in the same one as the ranger."

Legolas was yanked to his feet and he immediately gave Raleigh a dirty look. Raleigh returned the glance and said, "Do what I tell you. I dare you not to disobey me, Elf."

"Merely not talking to him would prove nothing!" shouted Legolas heatedly.

"We'll see." finished Raleigh and he nodded to his men as an indication to go. Legolas was pulled out of the room, and he heard Tryon laugh from the inside and this above all made him swore angrily.

Cold breeze of the night met the Elf's burning face, possibly from his rage, and this made him close his eyes, as he was once again drag into the dark surroundings. His thoughts quickly draw back to Strider who was left in the cellar alone and possibly unconscious.

_How were his wounds? How was he feeling? _Legolas was aching to know.

He had proven that Raleigh has dark plans set up for the _Dúnedan, _and this plan aims to have Strider 'succumb' to his command. It was a personal satisfaction, a personal gain -Legolas knew- he would never understand. However, it was clear to him; for this satisfaction, he might be use against the ranger; for this satisfaction, other lives are at risk; and for this satisfaction, a man was to suffer for as long as he lives.

The truth about Tobias' real death or whatever Strider's real intention was does not matter- all that matters now was how to stop Raleigh from his nasty schemes.

_Strider did not yield; I will not yield as well._ Legolas decided with head up in determination. _You cannot use me Raleigh- Valar I will not let you! Do not dare use the same trick on me! I will not yield!_

**_~TBC~_**

**_Next Chapter: Taken A Way_**

**_Thank you for reading!  
_**


	8. Taken Away

**CHAPTER 8 **

_**Hello! Hello!**_

_**This is the next chapter! Sorry for the mistakes^^"**_

_**Please enjoy!**_

"Stop struggling you-!"

Legolas grind his teeth as he tried with all his might to push off his captor's hold after realizing the direction where the man was pulling him; it was toward an empty cellar,opposite and farther at the one in which Strider was in.

"You need to put me in the ranger's cellar!" he cried, struggling still, his braided hair in disarray and his wild blue eyes beseeching, "He's wounded! Someone needs to take care of him- let me go to him!"

"Quiet! I was ordered to put you away! I ain't listening to you!" said the man derisively as he opened and pushed the stressed elf on the ground and locked the door after him. Legolas immediately jumped off the ground and slammed himself on to the bar doors with fury filling his heart.

"Let me out!" he shouted on the top of his lungs but nobody heeded his call. Frustration crammed his heart as Legolas leaned his back on the door and slid off the ground with a heavy heart. He closed his eyes and gulped, breathing heavily as the conversation with Raleigh filled his head.

_A clever wicked man_, he thought despite of himself, _it is more wonderful to have kindhearted fools around Middle Earth than heartless intelligent men_. _A fool they may be, but at least their heart is on the right state_.

He bowed his head as his next thought strayed on the man lying wounded on the other cellar, unconscious most likely, with nobody to look after.

_If he wakes up alone…_

Legolas slowly lifted his head, his jaw squaring and tightening, as another occurring thought cleared his mind. If Strider wakes up and found himself alone, it is most probable that he would look for him and if he did not find the elf beside him what would he think? That he was abandoned?

_No. Strider knew I wouldn't. He would think that I was taken already and was sold. This… this would trouble him more than anything than his wound. That fool man! He would blame himself… I know he would…_

Dread filled the elf's eyes and almost automatically, it sharpened.

_Raleigh knew this would happen. I thought the reason he would want me to stay away from the man would be to keep me from telling him his plan… but it turned out it has another purpose … How clever… His plan is already on the work without my knowledge…I have to stop him._

"How?" Legolas found his hoarse voice asking the same question in his mind, "If I am trapped here how I am supposed to stop him?"

Legolas closed his eyes as he tried to calm his anxious heart. His thoughts lingered back on his father as he remembered their last argument before he went off. They had been arguing precisely about men. His father had warned him about them and the King's precise words leap up in his head…

"…_believe me ion nin, men brings nothing but misfortune to those around them! They are nothing close to our kind! They are corrupted, heartless, spoiled and only think of things that are good for themselves! Selfish creatures! They would even sell their souls to evil if it means wealth and power! You need to listen to me, there is no more hope for them…Weak they are and will be! They all have fallen into the darkness."_

_Legolas shook his head as he addressed his King with much control of his voice as he can._

"_It is not hopeless ada! Why do you condemn them this much? Being weak is part of their mortal life but can you see how great it would be if they manage to fight off their own weakness? Greatness comes to those who had known weakness and evil and still manage to find their way to do good! From their weakness comes their strength! Men will be more than us if that happens ada!"_

"_If." emphasized King Thranduil with a very skeptic look._

Legolas lowered his eyes down the ground. As he assessed his surroundings, there was no doubt that his father was right:

Men are _weak_. Men are to be detested…but a single ray of light was keeping Legolas from condemning them all like what his father did. A single ray of Hope, the elf knew, was enough to keep his faith to men. The Hope that was now being tested both physically and emotionally; the Hope he knew, stronger than all these men put together.

The Hope that was enough to keep his doubtful heart at ease.

"I have to help him no matter what it takes." Legolas determinedly said, squaring his shoulders, "Whatever Raleigh may do, it will not be enough to keep me from following my just heart."

He bowed his head again as he tried to think of a plan that could compete with that of Raleigh's.

-----------------

A shiver ran down the Elf's spine as he heard a faint moan from the dark cellar of someone coming back to senses with the welcome of agony and pain. He knew Strider had at last awakened and even if he could not see him, he knew Strider was in a bad shape and this made him wished he were there to sooth him from it. It will not be long before Strider would realize that he was alone. What despair awaits him!

Legolas' heart wavered for the man; if it was him- secluded from the world, alone and in pain, with the very last person he trusted gone- his heart would surely break into pieces. The Elf hissed strongly as he tried to think of a way to make Strider realize that he was there when another groan came again from a distant; it was a groan only those with keen ears could hear, and in which a faint word was murmured after. A word the elf recognize as his own name…

"…Legolas?"

Strider was calling him!

With revolt, Legolas struggled on his bonds and stood up, banging his body on the door with all the might he could and shouting at the top of his lungs-

"STRIDER! STRIDER I AM HERE! I AM STILL HERE! HEAR MY VOICE!"

His voice echoed around the dungeons there was no doubt Strider had heard him, likewise to every other men around. There was a sound of running feet in a hurry and Legolas heard a thud from the outside.

"Stop that you fool!" hissed the man who seemed to be guarding him, "Stop yelling or else!"

"Or else what?!" retorted Legolas angrily, as he continued to bang his shoulders on the door,

"Release me! STRIDER! I AM HERE!"

"Shut it!" shouted the man outside. No sooner that he had said this, another pair of footsteps arrived.

"Open it! Let me deal with him!" said the irate voice of Tryon and Legolas felt his body tense but not from fear but from pure hatred.

The door banged open and Legolas saw Tryon enter with his infamous whip on his hands.

"You don't get your position badly, do you?" the man raged as he entered the cellar, meeting the Prince's most dangerous gaze. This seemed to frighten Tryon but his hesitation turned into wrath as he pulled his whip and endlessly lashed at the Elf.

Legolas felt the sting of the whip striking every part of his body. He tried to defend himself by pulling his arms up his head to cover his body and felt the strikes lashing on his arms, filled with anger and revulsion.

"I am going to call Raleigh-" said the guard behind Tryon as he ran away, leaving Tryon to do what his heart's desire and contentment.

Legolas became oblivious to everything save the whip that was hitting his body; it was very painful and the stinging of the wound was unbearable. He tried to fight off the dizziness that soon enveloped him and gritted his teeth at the every lash of the whip. He thought he heard a cry out of nowhere and wondered if it was his heart, which cried in agony. Soreness made the elf stop thinking as he fought hard not to scream like what Strider did.

He did not notice the impending footsteps that had arrived and only became aware of it when the familiar voice of Raleigh spoke.

"You just have to disobey me, don't you?"

Raleigh's cold voice made Legolas head snap in attention. He did not notice the time when Tryon stopped lashing him because of his numb body. He lifted his head slowly and saw that it was Raleigh, who was now upon him and bearing a very severe look on his face. Legolas tensed for he saw something scarlet that had glinted on the man's eyes…

"I do not tolerate those who oppose me, bare that in mind." Raleigh said rather bitterly, "I have warned you."

And he threw something on the ground before Legolas, whose eyes followed the object as it rolled in his direction. With his keen eyes, he saw what it was and it brought more than terror in his heart.

Scarlet blood tainted the ground as an unknown man's head rolled up and stopped in front of the Elf. Legolas had never felt his heart melt like this; never heard his voice so croak as he cried in alarm; never experienced the terror of having a dead person's head so close to him, with eyes wide open as if pleading.

And he screamed like he had never screamed in his life…

Raleigh's eyes glinted as he watched the Elf despair and knew he had made his point quite clearly, _however_, it was not a bad idea to remind him still.

"I killed him because of you." Raleigh said in his most low voice, whilst Tryon chuckled beside him, "And many will die still because of you. I will take each and every one of their lives if it means having you follow my command. Do not forget Elf, you are mine."

The scream inside Legolas' heart did not subside. He felt something was taken away from him…something no matter how hard he struggle will be lost forever…

And the scarlet blood on the ground was the constant reminder.

_**~TBC~**_

_**Will the stubborn Legolas give in now?**_

**_Find out on the next chapter:_ _THE WEIGH OF THOSE HE PROTECT_**


	9. The Weigh of Those He Protect

**CHAPTER 9 **

**_A lot of things has happened and I want to apologize for this late- late update =(_**

**_Please continue on reading and I hope you enjoy! _**

**_Do forgive me for my mistakes yet again!_**

**********

It was with difficulty that Legolas tried to calm himself inside the dark cellar and it was with exceeded effort that the elf tried pull himself together, trying to regain his composure and ignoring as much as he can the lifeless object that was lying helplessly within his eyesight.

He did not notice- nor care- the time that had gone by, only the fact that he knew it has been too long since he last saw anyone. The cellar was dark and not even his elven light could keep up the darkness away from his body. He was tired; tired more than he could ever imagine and the exhaustion he was feeling was not merely of physical body, but mentally as well; his heart has been in too much pain, troubled thoughts and excitement.

Time went on and the Elf could not think of anything but the fear and doubt that was created in his heart. For the first time, he could not think of any resolve; not even his stubbornness could take over him.

So he sat there for hours and hours with a blank mind and a down soul. He would constantly sigh and try to avoid, as much as he can, the head lying around. His body went numb for the long hours of not moving but being an elf, he hardly give a care. He knew only darkness, and that was everything seemed to him…

A jolt of searing pain brought Legolas to reality and his light hands swiftly flew over his arm where the pain seemed stronger. He saw a long line of gash and remembered the long whip that had harmed not only him, but that other person…

That person…

---------------

It was broad daylight when Legolas was dragged out of his dark chambers and was pushed on a large stone and untied his ropes. It followed the chaining of his left foot; Legolas looked at it with distaste and decided to turn his attention around. He saw the slaves working on their own in every part with a lot of other guards watching them. He shook his head and looked at the rock before him, knowing full well that he was being watched constantly, but the reason of it he could not understand; if it was about Strider then it was quiet impossible. He knew it had only been days since the man was tortured and the damage Strider had received then couldn't have healed that easily. The man would not be out here, working himself to death-

"Legolas!"

Legolas sharply turned around and saw Strider walking briskly toward him- and if he noticed right- trying to conceal a limp as he walked. Legolas knew he would have yelled - would have shouted angrily and would have asked what in the name of _Arda_ this wounded human was doing here working. But he did not. It pained him to see the man, but he knew his next action would hurt the man more, as he felt several pairs of eyes shot at his direction. He knew he was being watched on Raleigh's orders and that if he made but a wrong move another life will be taken…

"What happened to you?" came Strider's voice as he approached the Elf who seemed to be lost in thought, "I have been looking for you- what happened?"

Legolas squared his shoulders and turned his back on the man, walking away stiffly and swiftly as if something was after him. He knew it was a mistake; knew it was cowardice- but everyone Strider has protected- the reason why the man had stayed here for long- was now weighing in his elven shoulders. He had no choice- and if he did, it was taken away from him by the dilemma he was facing. He knew there was no turning back…

"Legolas?" called Strider's voice from behind. Legolas heaved a sigh and continued to march away, pulling the heavy chains with him.

Strider was taken a back at being ignored and he immediately strode after the Elf, calling him loudly to get his attention.

"Hey- what-? Legolas!"

Still, the Elf did not turn but continued his way. The man behind him finally realized that he was being ignored and he grabbed Legolas' shoulder and pull him back.

"What is the matter?" he nearly demanded as the elf faced him.

Legolas immediately shoved Strider's hand away and said in an equally strong voice, "Would you leave me alone?"

Strider seemed flabbergasted at how Legolas had answered him and he blinked for sometime, clearly seeing the anger and troubled expression on the Elf's face.

Legolas saw the man's eyes turn a surprise look at him and cursed himself inwardly. He wished he did not have to do this…but for those people's sake…

"No."

Legolas lifted his eyes and found himself staring at the earnest silver eyes of the man.

"What-?" he muttered slowly, his eyebrows creasing.

"I said no," repeated the man, with determination in his voice, "I said I would not leave you alone, unless you tell me what bothers you so."

Legolas stared at Strider in disbelief for how could he- after being neglected- still offers warm hands? Guilt speared Legolas' heart and for a second he thought of telling the man everything but he was stopped by the bloody morsel back in his cellar.

"I do not need any help from you who cannot even save these people, let alone save himself." Legolas retorted indignantly. He saw the spark of surprise defeat in Strider's eyes and it made him lament his words. He was crushing the man, who seemed stronger when it comes to his enemies but Legolas was sure this man crumbles within whenever his friends betray him…

_I did it._

No, he had no right to face this man… Legolas lowered his eyes and turned to walk away, with his hands closed into a fist.

"It is Raleigh, is not?" the man behind him asked quietly.

Legolas stopped dead on his tracks.

"He has done this to you…" continued Strider and Legolas slowly turned to him with wild eyes. Their eyes met and Legolas saw the grey eyes, full of understanding and determination, and if possible- even calmness?

Legolas blinked and opened his mouth to speak but no words came. To his surprise, Strider shook his head.

"You do not have to say anything… you do not have to do this. I know what Raleigh is capable of doing and I regret that he sees you as another instrument to get me. I am sorry for the horrors that he has given you on my account, Legolas; that is why you must leave as soon as you can. Out of this Valley. Out of this terror."

Legolas could not take his eyes off the human. The pure light of hope and trust Strider was giving him, was now washing his darkened heart that was full of despair and darkness a moment ago. How can a man's words bring such lightness to the heart?

Nevertheless, in other words, it was as if the man was saying; _Go. I will take care of everything._

Before he could say a word, Strider had shaken his head once again.

"Leave as soon as you can."

And with that, he turned to leave the Elf. Legolas felt something burn up from his stomach, up his throat and out to his mouth as he finally found his voice.

"We will leave here together."

Strider paused on his way but did not turn, and Legolas knew he was heard, and he smiled. He turned on his own and move the opposite way with a resolve he knew he could cling on. Raleigh was too late. He and Strider had formed something beyond his schemes, something better than mere acquaintances; it was trust to a friend.

----------------------

Strider felt his knees give away as he turned in a corner. He grabbed a nearby rock wall for support and coughed continuously. He tried still to remain standing but his nonstop coughing drained all his energies that he slump forward, clutching his chest.

Something was wrong with him, something was not right. He felt dizziness overtaking him and he became anxious. He was exhausted but he did not feel it until Legolas showed up, until Legolas 'purposely' abandoned him and 'almost' neglected him. His heart gave a strong thump of despair that if he had not realize that Raleigh was involved, he would have give away and pass out from his weak body.

_It was an act_. He reminded himself, as image of the Elf turning his back on him replayed in his mind_, he did not mean it, and he will not betray you! He is different! He is an elf like your family!_

_But didn't your family betray you?_

_Didn't they hide your true identity as the descendant of the fallen Isildur? Were not they the one who drove you into this corner- into the mountains of the ranger because they did not feel you deserve the Evening Star?_

"It has been a long time," muttered Strider to himself, closing his eyes in the process and clutching the tunic of his chest tightly, "I do not condemn my family for what they did… Do not test me… I will not fall…"

And he opened his eyes and tried to stand up straight, but almost automatically, his fits returned and he clutched his mouth. After some more heavy coughs, he raised his head and inhaled lungful of breaths with his face unexpectedly sweaty. He felt something sticky in his hands and when he looked at it, found his palm smeared with blood. His face paled and Strider shook his head.

"In this case, I would have to make this place explode." He muttered nonchalantly but then paused. Realization struck him and Strider's eyes widened. "Of course," he muttered under his breath, "Explosions…"

**~TBC~**


	10. The Great Escape

**CHAPTER 10**

**_Please forgive the errors if there are some and continue to enjoy the story! (:_**

**_***************************************************************_**

He was seated in his usual chair in the middle of his dark lodge, alone and quietly contemplating of his previous actions, but not of that where he cold heartedly beheaded a man to have the Elf bid his command, but that of how he could deeply forge the wound he wanted Strider to feel.

It was a bad habit of his; he does not stop until he is contented- and he would not stop until Strider is beneath him- deep on the ground- dying.

When was the first time he felt this kind of drive- he could not remember- all he remembered was hearing the name and fear enveloped his heart for no apparent reason. He loathed him for that- to fear a man by name alone was a shameful thing and when he saw Strider in person the first time, the fear manifested to insecurity and he was pushed to hunt the ranger for he was a proud man and anyone who goes beyond him must go down. To bring the Ranger down became his ultimate goal for nothing could satisfy him more than to see _him_ as low as dirt.

Raleigh shifted in his position and leaned on his left hand.

If there is something that should be done to attain his goal it must be done sooner. Tryon's trick has long been ineffective to Strider whatsoever and thus he was only wasting time. If there is something that should be done, Strider's only comrade must be involved. The Elf, Legolas, was a good catch, Raleigh thought, but somehow he knew that _that_ proud elf would elude him- not now- for how could he, after witnessing a horrible death in front of him? No, that Elf won't disappoint him as of yet, so before the creature would be able to do something, he –Raleigh- would have to act first.

_I could kill the Elf_, he thought simply.

And thinking about its effect brought a wide smile on Raleigh's face.

Yes, it would be the most perfect plan, a dramatic ending to witness, especially to the ranger who, as he heard, had live among the Elves all his life, and thus gaining the epithet, 'Elf Lover' as well.

He still has his trump card after all.

There was a call to him outside the lodge and Raleigh gazed up in time to see Tryon enter his domain with an obvious frown on his face.

"What is the matter?" Raleigh started, straightening up his hold.

"The Elf and Strider seemed unfriendly." Tryon reported eyeing Raleigh.

"Indeed?" says Raleigh with a raise eyebrows, "Then why do you look as if you do not like it?"

"I don't." said the man, "Merely having them do this kind of thing is a waste! Why can't I just lash them both and have that ranger kneel before you! That would be more appropriate end-"

Raleigh made a noise between clicking his tongue and gritting his teeth and this instantly silenced Tryon.

"You will never understand a thing called emotion ever in your life, but I do not mind, that is what I admire about you, heartless scoundrel. This aside what else are you here for?"

Tryon cleared his throat with a little crease on his eyebrows as he spoke once again,

"We left the useless slaves at the mouth of the cave. Did you not tell me you will sell ten of them this afternoon?"

"I did."

"Then that leaves us only some to count and counting the heads of Strider and the Elf we are left with four more. Soon there'll be no more slaves, Raleigh, and our business shall be spoiled! The mass breakout of the women caused this to happen, that irksome Strider caused this to happen! Now what shall we do?"

Raleigh listened to Tryon's talking with an indifferent expression. When the man was finished Raleigh said rather easily,

"Then we just have to capture more of them in the future, you worry too much."

It was apparent that Tryon disliked the idea that Raleigh still favored Strider after what he did, but if he was angered by it he did not show it. Raleigh seemed satisfied with his own answer and quickly changed their discussion.

"What are those _two_ doing now?"

"They never talk much I told you. The ranger seemed avoiding the elf somewhat but as long as their not together that is what you told me then it is all right."

Raleigh's eyes narrowed.

"Strider's not after the Elf you say?"

Tryon shook his head impatiently and Raleigh was left to ponder inside his own thoughta again for Tryon would not understand. Something is amiss and he did not like it.

"Have you seen them talk or even looked at each other from a far?" he inquired as though it was important to know. Tryon looked away, frowning as he did as he tried to remember what the lookouts have told him.

"They had a brief exchange of words this morning but it was as you said- the elf did not respond. That is all they've done." He said quite distracted of Raleigh's inquiry.

Raleigh frowned. It was impossible that Legolas would be able to tell Strider his plan in such a short time… But still something is amiss and Raleigh knew better than to ignore his judgment. He stood up quickly and ordered with swiftness and might of his voice, "Take those two in different cellars now! The other slaves are to be sold right at this moment and those who are left, bring them outside. I have something for all of them. Go!"

------------------------

Legolas could not comprehend what was happening. He was busily working on his favored 'rock' when two men grabbed him by the arm and dragged him back to his cellar. Darkness filled his eyes and it took him a moment before he could see through the blackness once again. The cold and empty cellar made him nervous but the head that was lying just before him made him flinch more.

"What is going on?" he whispered, his hands forming into a fist. His thoughts immediately jumped to Strider and then to Raleigh. Something must have happened- did Raleigh found out that he failed to bid his command? Is something unfortunate going to befall him again and his friend?

As Legolas silently prayed for help from the Valar, Strider's voice knocked on his ear…

"_We have to get you out of this valley…"_

"We both have to get out from this place…" whispered the Elf silently as he leaned his back on the wall, looking up at the dark ceiling with close eyes, and drawing a sigh, "I cannot leave you here, not after everything…And I wonder what it is like to be with you as a free being. I think it would be a life full of unexpected turn of events… It would be delightful then…" Legolas opened his eyes and smiled. He stared ahead and while looking into oblivion he added, "You do not belong here…"

***

For hours Legolas waited in vain with only the dead morsel as a company. He had already said a silent prayer for the dead one and had asked for forgiveness and peace of heart as well. It horrified him to think he was the reason for his death and he was sorry. However, he turned his sorrow into a resolve that he will never let another man die because of him. He strongly added to stop Raleigh by all means but how to do it was still far from his grip. He was about to decide a way to help himself when his keen hearing heard approaching steps from outside. From experience he knew it was someone he could not trust and he braced himself when the door was opened. The same men grabbed him outside and Legolas struggled hard in defiance. Light of the midday sun greeted his eyes and he was blinded for a while.

"Stop moving or we'll drop you on the ground!"

"Drop me I'll say! That is more welcoming than your filthy hands!" Legolas cried angrily as he tried to shove them away.

"Quiet! We'll tie you up a tree if you do not keep your mouth shut! Your ranger friend has not yet been found so you better brace yourself to what Raleigh will do to you!"

Legolas' ears prickled and he craned his neck as he shot his captor a wild look.

"Strider-?"

"Yes, that man! Must have escaped when we weren't looking, now Raleigh's out to kill you."

Legolas did not respond but he lost the will to struggle and he let his captors drag him.

"It would have been much easier for him to really go…" Legolas whispered to himself, "I would gladly accept it, but I know in my heart, he is still here and it troubles me…"

From a far, Legolas could see a circle of crowd waiting for them to a place where Legolas was most familiar of- the place where everything had started for him- where he first saw Strider kill-

"Release him." said Raleigh's familiar form voice, Legolas looked up and saw him there- seated at the front view, patiently waiting and somehow expectant too. The gruff hands left the Elf's and Legolas looked around wearily as if expecting an attack from the crowd of men.

"I have gathered my men here for a very special show." started Raleigh when their eyes met and Legolas immediately noticed the hidden meaning in the words.

"What is this?"

"Entertainment." Raleigh answered wistfully with a knowing smile and Legolas was tempted not to curse.

"Strider has been found." Raleigh came up again and there was a murmur around. Legolas gave him a look and demanded out loud, "Where is he?"

"He'll be here." answered the man smiling, "He will not miss this I assure you."

The confidence in Raleigh's voice made Legolas' heart waver. Something is coming and by how this man was smiling, it was something worst than anything they have been to.

They did not wait long for after a few moments Tryon came out from a corner bringing Strider with him with his whip tightly wrapped around the ranger's neck. Legolas cried out angrily but hands from his sides grabbed him into a stop. The commotion was stopped when Raleigh raised his hand and motioned Tryon to release Strider.

"Something is wrong with him," Tryon said irritably, "He has not spoken a word of where he came from even if I had beaten him for long!"

Legolas' eyes stayed at the still ranger on the ground; the very idea of Tryon touching him again made his insides lurch and he struggled harder to be free from the filthy hands that were upon him.

"Strider!" he called.

"It does not matter if he does not speak," Raleigh said quietly, "We need his eyes for now not his sarcastic mouth."

Tryon looked at him before walking away fuming to himself, meanwhile, Raleigh gave Strider one look before nodding to those around them and in an instant, men were moving around. One approached Strider and made him stand; another one went to Legoolas and handed him- to his surprise- an arrow and a bow.

"What-?" he started in disbelief. He looked up and saw that Strider was looking his way with alarm visible on his eyes; their eyes met and Legolas worried to whom he will use the weapon.

"Take them out."

At Raleigh's orders, men moved around again and from the other side of the circle two slaves were taken out. Legolas and Strider's eyes widened in realization at the still unfolded plot.

"Put some of those red apples on their heads!" Raleigh commanded with a smirk.

"What are you trying to do!" shouted Legolas angrily as someone from the crowd placed an apple on each of the head of the slaves, "What is this atrocity!"

Raleigh did not respond to him but merely smiled at his own wits.

"Why don't you practice, Elf? We wouldn't want an early death for these two, would we?"

The crowd jeered and laughed and it reminded Legolas and Strider something similar. Tryon was watching Strider- still bothered for the man's silence and troubled still of his whereabouts a moment ago.

Legolas stared irately from Raleigh to the two slaves who were trembling before his eyes but not moving from their position. Something flared up inside his heart- _this ridiculous show- absurd ploy- cruel tactics-! I have had enough-!_

"Shoot the apples- or my men here will shoot it for you, what say you?"

Three or so men raised their own weapons and Legolas knew they will not care if they hit their target or not. He bowed his head and looked at his hands and at the weapon.

"What is the difference if I hit the target… you would still have me kill them in the end." He raised his voice and glared at the man who was now- for him- the wickedest man he had ever met.

Raleigh raised his eyebrows.

"Do as I say." he threatened and his eyes bore pointedly to the still quiet Strider. Legolas' eyes followed where he was looking and he said no more. He took his weapons and before anyone could react- released the arrows with his quick reflex with twangs.

Two apples were struck at the very center and both fell behind their bearer. For a moment, nobody seemed to breathe, even Raleigh was silenced. Strider's eyes glinted but still he did not say a word. The two slaves quacked in fear but were in disbelief that they were still alive.

Legolas defiantly glanced up to Raleigh once again with a challenging face and the man returned the look with interest.

"Impressive." he remarked, nodding, and relaxing on his chair he added thoughtfully, "As I was told, Elves prowess at this weapon, how foolish of me not to believe."

His eyes turned to slits suddenly and before Legolas and Strider's eyes he gestured a line to his neck with his thumb. There were cries and Legolas sharply turned before him and saw the slaves slew by- Tryon!

His own cry was nothing compared to the shock the two slaves have- after the relief of finding themselves still alive from the dangerous arrows of the Elf- come meet their end at the dagger of a kinsman.

Strider stood there gaping with his mouth half open, his mind had gone blank from the sudden death blows. It took him moments before he remembered what he was suppose to be doing and when he did he cried out urgently-

"LEGOLAS!"

Raleigh was plain delighted of his own plan when a deafening blast blared through his ears and before he could give a second to react, his world began to crumble.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

Raleigh could not think of anything but to cover himself from danger. The explosions of what he thought must be detonators that were well hidden inside his mines made him swear and roar with rage. He tried stand up with all his might above the crumbling earth but the shaking did not halt.

He lifted his eyes and what greeted him were his men, shouting, panicking and running in all directions, avoiding the rain of large rocks that were washing down through all of them from the sky. Dust filled his lungs and instincts told Raleigh that it was too dangerous to linger. He hasted away from the continues explosion and ran for his life. He could not understand what happened; all were forbidden to go inside the mine he found himself- so how could something like this happen?

He bumped to people he could not make out if his minions or his slaves but it made no difference for he pushed them away. Then Raleigh stopped dead on his tracks, his mind racing. Someone made his detonators explode by slipping through his guards. Who would think of such a plan? Who has the capacity to go wherever he wants, to disappear completely when he wish to and work within the shadows? Who has the courage to stand against him?

"Strider." He murmured, his chest heaving shallow breaths as his anger started to explode on its own. He whipped around and saw no sign of Strider or of the Elf, and he shouted with all his might the name he most hated, the name he most loathed, the person who he was willing to kill now no matter…

"STRIDER!"

*********************

Legolas was oblivious of everything save the hand that was dragging him deep into the now visible trees, away from the crumbling rocks and collapsing earth, away from the prison that had become his darkest dream. His heart was racing as they ran but he was willing to follow. The hand did not fail him. It tugged and pulled and led him out of danger. It did let go after they reach the end of a river but the nagging of its owner's voice became his other lead.

"Hurry! We must not waste time! He will figure out what happened and soon he will be on our heels! Hurry, Legolas!"

Strider's voice encouraged the Elf to run faster that in no time he was upon him too. He did not say a word, time was precious and the distance they would be able to make was important.

They ran and ran as if the pursuer were yards away. They neglected the call of their sore feet and tiredness. They ignored even the ache of their heart. They ran until their breaths were gone. They ran until all their muscles were crying. It was important, they knew, to run away, to seek the freedom that had belonged to them long ago. They could not stop, they resolved, they will not stop.

They must be free.

**~TBC~**


	11. Meeting a Prince

**CHAPTER 11 **

**_Dilemma of the Prince continues! Please read and review!^^_**

**_****************************  
_**

Light and hurried footsteps were sprinting in the middle of the dark night, careful as a stag and sharp as a hawk, following the tide of the wind and their bare instincts. Their steps were so swift none of the creatures in the forest were able to see it save the shadows that run at its heels. Two beings were making a steadfast marathon for their lives as if the wind itself was the enemy they were running from. They were tired, hungry, freezing from the cold night with their clothes soaking wet from heavy perspiration (the man at least) and their foot were stinging and heavy, but they were not ready to stop. Even the tranquil moonlight that now gleams above their heads did not calm their raging hearts.

Legolas' senses were screaming. Suddenly, it was just too good to be true, to be out in the wind and away from the clutches of the one they were wary of. He could not think of anything but to fled, to fly away and never be back. He felt like a wild creature on the loose after escaping a cage- hungry for freedom, and for that he did not heed to his needs.

He was unaware of it at first; something inside him was asking him to stop. After a few more running he decided to give it a chance and listened: a tiny voice inside his head was asking him to stop. It was an urgent call and even the Elf himself was confused. He listened more and his senses made him look at the man running ahead of him. Uncertainty filled him but his doubt vanished when he finally realized what was wrong.

"Strider?" he called.

There was no response from the man. Legolas hurried after him and realized Strider's paced did not change since the start of their run.

"Strider!" he called more urgently but it was just the same, there was no response from him. A little worried and puzzled, Legolas reached out and pulled the man's shoulder back, halting their movement- heaving him from his motion so that they were facing each other.

"Strider!" he almost shouted.

The impact of the pull was great and both staggered a little on their feet, but Legolas immediately saw the serious state of his companion- Strider was staring blankly back at him, with no hint of recognition in it, heaving deep breaths and sweating all over and shaking even. He was an example of someone who has lost consciousness in the midst of desperate escape and this made the Elf concerned. He gripped Strider's shoulder and shook him gently.

"Strider? Can you hear me? Speak to me!"

The man gave no sign of life aside from his shallow breaths and Legolas pressed his lips together. They have been running since midday with no stop for rest, what kind of man would survive a quick pace- even running far ahead of an elf? With a jolt of surprise and a gasp, Legolas realized the man was falling and immediately grab him on his arms for support.

"Strider!" he cried out. Then he realized the man was sleeping.

Strider had finally given in.

------------------------------------

He felt different. He seemed to be sleeping on something soft and comforting- a soiled ground! But how can that be? He was used to having stiff rocks on his back, used to feel cold and loneliness -yet something about the coldness about him was different. It was coldness of the night, not coldness of the stones… And he was not alone…

He opened his eyes and saw bright lights shimmering ahead. Slowly he focused them, pressing it close and opening it again. He saw the visible stars ahead of him with leaves from trees giving him shelter. He felt light headed yet his body felt heavy as rock: his limbs were heavy too, his legs, his arms… _What in Arda?_

"Strider?"

Strider's eyes traveled to the Elf who was standing a few yards away, and was now walking toward him, "Are you feeling well?"

The man's mind raced quicker for someone who had just awoken from a slumber. His puzzled mind then began to remember the events that took place and why he was there in the first place. They had escaped from the rocky valley, away from Raleigh who as he thought, his worst adversary.

Quickly he got up, pushed himself from the ground, clutching his head as he did and shaking it gently as if doing it would place some of his insanity back to its place.

"Where are we?" he asked a little too unsure still of their whereabouts.

"Mikwood… the boarders of Mirkwood…" replied Legolas and there was something different about his voice too. Strider looked up and stared at him before drawing a long sigh. He stood up then with Legolas eyeing him from the side and shook his head one more time before taking a few steps and sighing again.

"You are not well." the Elf commented quietly.

"We cannot linger." answered Strider, looking around, "They could over take us while we rest and we might not have a chance to escape again."

"Do not worry- I already checked the surroundings." assured Legolas, "It is impossible for them to see us in this blackness."

Strider nodded but still he looked distracted. Legolas watched him then looked around once more. When there was nothing he could look at, he decided to just watch the man again and said,

"Take some rest. Your body is frail, Strider, and rest is what you need if you want to run in day light with speed."

Strider glanced at him shortly then looked ahead silently. Legolas was right, he was still too tired to move on, but he couldn't bring himself to rest knowing that his plan had failed.

It was not his intention to have the others get killed because of his plan; he had wanted to warn them all but Raleigh thwarted it. Be it coincidence or the man was just too good in following his guts, he failed to warn the prisoners for they were sold even before he finished setting the bomb. He was expecting them to be in their places- quietly working on their own worlds and waiting… their sudden disappearance was least of what he expected… And two of his people dying right in front of him, and he was not able to save them! He had failed them all…All the sacrifices were for naught… He failed…

Legolas glanced up to Strider then away again.

"You should rest." he repeated quietly. "We need your strength…come now and rest."

Silence followed his statement and for a moment Legolas thought the man would not heed, but then Strider responded.

"We go by daylight, first strike of the sun." he said, sitting down the ground and closing his one arm on his knees as he leaned down an old tree, "Wake me if something happens and if it is your turn to rest." Legolas nodded and started away when the man called him again.

"Legolas?"

"Yes?"

"Are you not going to ask me…anything?"

Legolas paused for awhile, and gave the man a searching look. Then he answered,

"Do you have the heart to tell me?"

Strider looked at him and Legolas saw there doubt. He held the gaze until the man himself shook his head and bowed, shrinking away from the Elf's gaze and becoming mute all of a sudden.

"Do not take it by heart," said Legolas softly, walking near him and kneeling down in front of him, "It was not your fault, we need to do some sacrifices to save others- we cannot save everyone, Strider."

"It was all I have worked for." says the man quietly, "I gave everything for it yet failure was still in the end. I did not even manage to save a single life and ended taking one or two myself!"

The fury on Strider's voice was evident and all Legolas was able to do was touch his shoulder lightly, and from the dark he watched him with sympathy in his eyes.

"Do not feel guilty alone. I was also there and was a survivor…I have my share of guilt...and it is not true that you did not save any life- you save mine, and for that I am truly honored and indebted."

Strider paused and his eyes traveled back to the Elf. Legolas nodded and saw a glint of hope and confidence coming back to the grey.

"I have not yet saved you." The man then said strongly, "Not unless you are free from my pursuers…"

Legolas' brow creased. A hidden meaning lies from the words of this gentleman yet he was unsure what. He looked at the man inquiringly and doubtfully again as he asked.

"What are you saying?"

Strider did not answer. Instead he looked around once more as if listening before turning on him again. "Mirkwood is a known place of the Elves…by any chance, are you from this Kingdom?"

"I am." Legolas confirmed looking around with a frown too. "I have not traveled much away from home when they captured me… my kingdom is not far."

"Then what are we waiting here for?" Strider stood up tall, "How far are we?"

Legolas stood up still uncertain if they should go, but Strider was right- they would be much safer if they are in the Kingdom where his people could protect them..._or at least give hand_... "A day ahead or so, in our pace it should not take us long…and by then we might be able to meet some of my kinsman on the patrol for Mirkwood is not a place for injured and weary beings to linger."

"That said, why are you making me rest for?"

"Because you are injured and weary."

"And I am the best target for nasty creatures here…?"

"I'll say- having you keep your pace would kill you faster than any dangerous creature around."

Strider raised his eyebrows and gave the Elf one long look in which the Elf returned with a straight gaze. An air of relief seemed to surround them both and for a moment they stood in silence before Legolas said, amused,

"You say we should not linger… yet you stood there like a frozen rock?"

"Don't mention any rock on my presence." said Strider bitterly but the wrath was not for his only companion, "I had enough to last a century, now come. This Kingdom of yours is familiar to me and it makes my heart waver- I have heard often from my folks how King Thranduil lives in hatred for men."

Legolas followed the man as they move out into the dark again, galloping among the uprooted trees and humped ground.

"He does." he assured unhelpfully.

"A folly of a man to come asking for his aid."

"Do not worry, he will help us."

Strider looked over his shoulder to the Elf with a smirk on his face.

"How sure are you?"

"Very." confirmed the Elf seriously, "If my father does not heed to our call then he is losing not only his son's confidence but the Hope of having his wrath for men diminish, which is a saddening thing."

A sudden skip of step halted the man from his sprint and he turned to Legoals with round eyes. Legolas stopped gracefully, with one light step that kept him from bumping to the man.

"Your King Thranduil's son? You're the Prince of Mikrwood?"

Legolas stood his ground then inclined his head a little into a small nod before looking back at the grey eyes of his friend.

Strider stared at him incredulously and in disbelief. He had thought the Elf must have been part royalty but he never expected he was a Prince or some sort..._maybe he did after a long consideratio_n... He gave him one more look before turning around to run again whilst shaking his head in disbelief as he muttered to himself, "Raleigh would kill for this."

Legolas pressed his lips and did not say a word, and they both continued their journey on foot with only the moon to watch them in silence.

---------------------------------------

The journey did not go as peaceful as they have hoped. When the sun was high up in the sky and the darkness was lessened around, the evil that had taken Mirkwood after falling under Morgoth's control in the First Age proved its name after sending a horde of spiders on the two companions. It was not an easy fight if you don't have your weapons. The creatures proved to be strong after nailing them once or twice and breaking a few ribs after some fall. Strider hurled away from a big spider after being thrown back ward by another. Legolas was helplessly avoiding another's sting that was being cast his way and thankfully his light steps and innate quick reflex was saving him again and again.

"We cannot fight them!" shouted Strider from somewhere, "Not in this state!"

Legolas avoided another and jumped up a tree where it pursued him and tried to nail him again.

"We are near! Almost!" he shouted back, "These creatures should not be here by a legion! What happened to my people?"

"Worry about that later!" shouted the man again, "Your neck is at stake!"

Legolas hissed and stoop down at the back of the spider and jumped near to Strider and together they outrun the giant spiders who had quickly turned around to follow.

"Eventful!" cried Strider as they run, "Any chances of losing them?"

"Nay- not unless we have weapons to kill them!"

They hurried again out into the forest where the trees remained unfriendly and the creatures remained dangerous. They were tired; yet again they could not stop. At one point Legolas felt he would lose his balance but only to regain it after a few movements. Strider was running beside him, taking unbalanced steps as he support his injured side. The Elf knew the man would not last- but he greatly admired his strength and his will to survive.

"Strider," he called urgently, "You need to continue running and I shall distract them!"

Strider did not look at him but his answer was enough to see that he did not like the idea.

"I have not lost my sanity, Elf! By my honor-"

"It's not about honor, _ada_n! It's about surviving!"

"Surviving alone is death itself I tell you!"

"Listen you stubborn creature-" Legolas was losing his control- _adamant man!_

"No- you listen--- _argh!_"

It was so fast Legolas was too late to react. One of the giant spiders had jumped from one of the high trees and landed itself solidly to Strider, who went down in a crashing-bone way; Legolas cried. He quickly jumped to the spider's back and kicked it with all the strength he could muster but it did not budge. Strider saw its sharp sting pointing at his neck as he struggled to be free. Nothing was working- Legolas even tried to pull its leg but his efforts were futile, and the other giant spiders were gaining on them fast.

The sharp point was ready- Strider felt the hairs of his skin standing up- _this is it for him!_

A familiar twang swept away Legolas' mind as he saw a flash of a flying arrow, striking the spider's head squarely. It cried out and jumped away but the attack of arrows did not stop- it was followed by another set of raining arrows, aimed for the other spiders who were now behind the Elf Prince.

The air was filled with shrieks and the ground shook from the heavy feet of the running giant creatures. Legolas looked up and saw his kin, making their way toward them in their horses with arrows at the notch, ready. The Wood Elves passed by their prince as they pursued the evil creatures who went running in all directions to hide.

"My Prince!" called a voice and Legolas saw an Elf with the same features as he, in a horse and with a bow ready at hand.

"Ereinion!" Legolas called, relief showering his heart as he saw the leader of the troop.

Ereinion looked down at his Prince, smiling in pleasure and gladness as he slid down his horse and bowed to greet him

"I am glad we found you, my Prince. We have been out here in search for your highness. The King has been worried ever since your leave."

"I know." said Legolas, smiling shortly as he exchange shoulder grip with his friend. "A lot of things have happened…and…" he looked at Strider, who was now pushing himself from the ground, cursing. Ereinion followed his Prince's gaze and saw the man for the first time. Hatred flashed in his eyes and almost automatically, he pointed his arrow to the unknown man.

"A man!" he cried in alarm and those warriors who remained with them hissed angrily, their peaceful nature disappearing in an instant.

"No!" said Legolas quickly, holding Ereinion's hand firmly on his grasp. "Do not touch him. He is my companion, a friend of your Prince."

Strider stood up, aware of the sharp arrows that were pointed on his neck. A thought crossed his mind at how deadly dangerous the Wood Elves were and wondered if being attacked by spiders was way better than this.

Ereinion gave Strider a devastating look before turning to his prince,

"With all due respect, your highness, but King Thranduil would not allow this creature to step in his land. He needs to die."

Strider raised his eyebrows but did not say a word. Legolas frowned and gritted his teeth.

"I would not have this man killed, Ereinion, and you shall not point your arrow to him again . We will go back to the palace and help him, do you understand?"

"_King Thranduil would not allow it."_ Insisted Ereinion almost firmly, speaking in Elvish tongue, unaware that the man was able to comprehend it.

"_Do as I tell you or go back without me and we seek for another aid!"_ Legolas warned in the same tongue that made Ereinion baffled.

Strider looked around to all the Elves who were looking at him scathingly and had to make his own decision.

"Legolas, you should go with them."

Legolas and Ereinion glanced at him, and the man shook his head.

"I must not stay here." He said simply. Legolas' eyes narrowed as he finally decided that all men were not only stone headed but absurd as well. With swiftness, he turned to the man and said firmly,

"You will not stay here but you shall have the aid of my people to restore you in full health before traveling back to the North. I am sure my people will be ready to give hand if they are not too preoccupied enough by their close mind." And he shot Ereinion a sharp look in which the Elf Warrior returned with a fret.

"Legolas." started Strider again but it was Legolas who shook his head this time and said finally,

"To my Kingdom. That is final word."

_Your final word might bring me my death_, thought Strider amused, _but to your Kingdom it is and I shall follow._

_**~TBC~**_

_**'Meeting a Prince' was this story's initial title but then as you all know it ended up as 'Dilemma of the Prince' ;)**_

**_Thanks for reading!_  
**


	12. The Elves of Mirkwood

**CHAPTER 12**

_**Another chapter here now! Begging pardon for my errors! I shall correct them!  
**_

**_Enjoy! ^_^_  
**

***************************  
**

There were sounds of trumpets being blown devotedly from somewhere unseen. It was the sound made of the Elves and all those who heard it knew what it meant. Imagine entering a palace, walking to the aisle with a lot of elves in brown clad gathered on both sides; all delighted to see the return of their Prince; all in a jovial mood, applauding almost to see their most beloved heir back to their Kingdom, bruised maybe, but able-bodied and well. Now imagine the trumpets suddenly stopping into a strangled choke, with all the clapping dying down with it, and all the bright faces of the elves falling down into horror when their eyes fell on you.

It was amazing.

That was what Strider had thought, though admittedly nervous, as they strode into the hall leading to the door where the King's throne was. He could just imagine himself throwing his head back to a loud laugh if it was another situation, but seeing all the beady eyes given to him, and the way the side of their mouths went down into a scowl, did he decided it was a bad idea.

_I do seem like the enemy,_ he thought, looking ahead of him and not meeting anyone's eyes.

Legolas was walking ahead, looking straightforward and proud, and retaining a straight face as he tried not to frown at how the Wood-Elves were treating his friend. He glanced back to the man briefly, expecting to see, if not an annoyed look, a look of uneasy at least. But when he saw him, he was most taken aback at how Strider seemed relaxed- impassive to some length while keeping a good stare ahead. Their eyes met and Strider gave him a short nod. Legolas quickly pulled his head back forward, with a frown forming up in his good features.

If he did not know Strider well, he would have thought the man was mad. Walking along in the midst of the Elves, who intentionally looked unfriendly and hostile, should make any person's knees shake somehow. But Strider- well, he was Strider after all and by some means, _different;_ a man who had fought all odds alone and survived. If he did not know him truly, Legolas would say Strider looked arrogant.

Keeping in mind that his father was not someone who would miss such behavior, Legolas slowed his pace and let the man reach his side, and both continued walking while talking in whispers.

"What is it?" Strider asked softly, his eyes fixed ahead.

"_What is it_?" hissed Legolas in turn, "Why are you acting like that?"

"Acting like _what_?"

"Like- like- _I don't know! -_confident?" The word came out sounding both amused and proud to the Elf.

Strider threw him a quick glance, "_Confident_? Mercy on me- I assure you I am nothing near that word now."

Legolas looked at him in disbelief.

"Well, at least try to look respectful."

"Am I not already?" and he pressed his dirty clothes.

"It's not that!" hissed the Prince urgently as the door drew near, "Try to conceal your ego."

"_What?" _was the man's confused reply.

Legolas hesitated- ahead of him Ereinion was walking and past him he could see the door to his father's room. He knew his father, and he was someone who would not yield easily against his old beliefs. One grave mistake and it could be the end for this man_. _

"Try not to draw too much attention to yourself." the Prince advised, squaring his shoulders.

"I need not to." assured the man, which did not help much and Legolas had to quickly advise for they were at the door, "Just follow me and you'll be fine. _Don't say or do anything!"_

They reached the high double doors and Ereinion turned the knobs, opened the double doors wide and the three entered inside, leaving the astounded and cross elves outside.

"The Prince is here, _hir nin_." Ereinion's voice echoed around the large room. It was another hall, with a round marble table at the center and long chairs around. The walls were like the rest of the palace- made of fine stone and with elvish writings. The ceiling was high with remarkable markings in elvish too, with branches of trees from the near window extended its arms for support, and at the very center hung hundreds of fine little lamps that lit the palace.

King Thranduil was standing near the large window when the pronouncement was made. He whipped around immediately looking straightly at his son. Strider would have mistaken him for Legolas because of the distinct resemblance; long golden hair, blue eyes and pale, high cheek bones and their self bearing and although this was Legolas' father, the King only had a few curt lines on his forehead that indicated his elderly. And one thing he noticed, Legolas' eyes were kinder and lighter whilst the King had the eyes of someone who had witnessed many things and was austere for it. The king stood his ground, his hands on his back with his eyes directly on his son, and when he spoke, his voice was reserved and low.

"There you are, _you fool_!"

Legolas immediately bowed his head while Strider, who was right behind him, drew in a breath of shock. It was obvious that Ereinion was surprised as well for he, too, quickly looked from his King to his Prince. The atmosphere tensed when the King stepped forward and strode slowly to where the attendants were. Legolas did the same, and stepped forward to meet his father. It was when finally they have reached each other that the tension quickly subsided.

"Greenleaf, my foot!" exclaimed the King suddenly, his eyes shining as they met and he wrapped his arms around his only son with a tight embrace.

"_Ada_." murmured Legolas, sighing in his turn when he was released from the grasp, and father and son had once again faced each another. There was an air of royalty emanating between the two but both seemed unconcerned; it was forgotten at the reunion.

King Thranduil eyed his son critically, "You'd be the death of me _elfling_! How could you run away to seek fortune with those men! Thank the _Valar _you have returned alive and whole or I might have done erroneous actions on my own! Don't be so foolish and rash, my boy, else I'll tie you so!"

"Forgive me, _ada_." said Legolas quietly smiling, "I did not mean to worry you, but don't you think doing '_erroneous action'_ is being rash itself?"

The King raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

"Don't be cheeky, elfling, you do not have an inkling of my ideas when you were gone to play. Now I noticed you ask forgiveness _only_ for worrying me! But what about running away!?"

Legolas pressed his lip and stared hard at his father, who in turn, shook his head in exasperation.

"You'd be the death of me!" he repeated, but he embraced the stubborn Elf Prince again which made Legolas smile.

Thranduil was just glad to have his son back. He had not an idea of what he could have done if any filthy men had touched and harmed his heir. In the past days he was in deep ponder of what fate had befallen his son, and the idea that Legolas was with those rascals made him impatient for action.

But since the Prince was back, he could ask for nothing more. He held his son close and calmly looked at those forgotten being with them. His eyes then immediately fell at the person behind the prince, who was standing quietly on the spot with his black hair and boots clearly not belonging in any part of his Kingdom.

_"Elbereth…" _muttered the King, his eyes flashing dangerously at Strider who instantly stood straight. Legolas felt the arms of his father leaving him and heard him exclaimed.

"_What is the meaning of this?"_

Strider did not answer but looked pass the king at Legolas. He had long been with Elves, having to live with them as a child and knew how devastating it was to have an elf as an enemy. In spite of his uncertainty, he stood his ground for it was no time to show cowardice. If this king would have him killed then at least he will have his head held up high.

"_Ada_, this is Strider- my companion from my journey." supplied Legolas quickly, standing in front of Strider and his father. King Thranduil's eyes bulged; the remaining soft features of his face vanishing at such speed that made Strider hesitate to speak. Legolas kept a cool pace so as not to make his father angry and wished Strider would not speak. When he saw fiery flashing before his father's eyes and the King's mouth opened to demand what he thought was an order of execution did he immediately added, "He saved my life."

That stopped the King. Thranduil's eyes traveled back to his only son in disbelief. "_What?"_

"I was captured by some men." started Legolas with a side glance to Strider who looked at him hard.

"Captured? Captured- what is this?" demanded King Thranduil gesturing madly about. Ereinion looked sharply at Strider and remained watching him as if he would suddenly sprout poisonous venom to his King and Prince.

"It was sudden- it was my mistake, and I was captured, and this man saved me _ada_." the Elf Prince said trying to make his father agree with him. "Now we have to help him heal and regain his strength."

"In here?" demanded King Thranduil looking livid, "No- I shall not have any man enter my domain!"

"I'm already here…" muttered Strider suddenly. All three Elves looked at him altogether with their sharp pointy-ears and the man paused. He saw Legolas' eyebrows went up so alarmingly that he dared not stir.

"_This is an abomination!"_ hissed the King in elvish tongue, unaware of Strider's ability to understand it also as he turned to his son_. "I shall spare his life for stepping in my Kingdom because of saving you but I will not have him stay at my_ _domain!"_

_"Then what would you have him do, ada? Send him outside? Have the evil creatures devoured his flesh? This is a life we are talking about! Not a mere object to throw!"_ Legolas wanted to shouted but remained compose in front of his father.

"_A man's life is worth throwing and I shall care not!"_ cried the King impatiently as he turned to Ereinion and ordered- "_Seize him!"_

Strider saw Ereinion moved towards him and his mind battled if he should fight or not. He moved a little step back, his arms ready- until there was a harsh cry.

"_I dare you!"_ hissed Legolas turning to Ereinion sharply. Strider sighed silently and looked at all the elves fighting because of him. This was not how things should be... Ereinion froze and looked at his King whose face hardened.

"Legolas-" he started but the Elf Prince shook his head and said in normal tongue, "What happened _ada_? I hardly recognize that heartless remark of yours! Have you been taken in so much by your hatred for them that you care not if it blinds your judgment? Have you really become unbalance and spoiled? I don't know _ada_- but why do I feel like you would favor helping orcs than men?"

King Thranduil stared back at his son with his ears ringing. _Orcs?_

He placed a hand on his forehead and turned his back on his son. There were occasions that his and his son's belief would clash but he always had the feeling that he was more right. But at this precise moment, he could not think of being righteous, but accordingly to his son, he was _spoiled_.

Legolas stood his ground and watched his King. He was tired already but he would answer his father any time until he see justice in those fatherly eyes once more. He could feel Strider behind him and knew the man was more tired than he, and wished to send him on the healing ward at once, but if this matter was not clear to his father, then he must do something about it first.

"_Ada_," he voiced again when he saw his father drew a long sigh out, "It is time you see for yourself that not all men are evil. Please, give him a chance… You have nothing to lose…"

King Thranduil looked up and father's eyes met the son's. Something in Legolas' eyes sparkle in a hopeful manner the king has not witnessed before. His eyes traveled to the young _adan_ who remained standing despite the depths his tired body has become. The man looked mysterious to him- even all over dangerous. He looked back to his son again and wondered what happened between them to have the Prince protect him to such lengths. His son was not a stupid elf, that Thranduil knew, but he knew how his son can be compassionate and he was afraid this would be one of his down fall. But he trusts him and by all means should trust the Prince's judgment… but a _man_ in his palace?

After a long moment of silence, the King heaved out a sigh and said dismally, "He can stay here. Bring him to the lower floor."

"I shall bring him to the healing ward and then to the guest room." said Legolas quickly. King Thranduil paused to glance back at his son with raised eyebrows up his hair line. Legolas returned the gaze quite impassively and the King was pushed to surrender more.

"Go then, throw a party if you like!" he muttered audibly.

Legolas face split into a small smile. Ereinion frowned.

"But one thing," called the King again as Legolas turned to Strider. Man and Elf saw him look back to them with a grave look on his face and with his eyes boring on the man. "If that man ever brings any kind of evil in my realm then I shall not think twice of disposing him myself."

Strider did not say anything nor did Legolas, but the King saw his son's jaw tightened and had to sigh again.

_Young ones_, he thought.

* * *

"One more word and you could have had your neck sliced." Legolas was saying as they walked on to the healing ward. The hall was empty when they came out of the King's hall, to both Legolas and Strider's relief, so it was much easy to stroll away quietly. "Why did you even mutter those words you know we'd be able to hear?"

"It was not intentional and I could not help it." said Strider through gritted teeth, as he pulled the neckline of his clothes away a little as if he couldn't breath properly, "And those were the only words I have stammered to defend myself."

"Luckily those were '_your_ _only words'_, I'll say, or things could have gotten out of hand thanks to your swift tongue." He turned a smile toward the man and Strider made to roll his eyes, whilst wiping his cold face.

"It did made me nervous, for sure." he said with raised eyebrows to his damp hand, "Dealing with you elves can make me sweat more than anything."

Legolas chuckled a laugh and continued ahead. Despite his kin's manner toward the man, the Elf Prince could not help being light hearted. They were safe- at last! And now heading to where full health restoration was certain, they would be back in their old selves then, and would be friends amidst the peace.

"You sweat too much." voiced Legolas as he turned a side glance to Strider who was continuously wiping his cold face. Strider grimaced and said pointedly, "I wonder why." and inclined his head behind them to where Ereinion was quietly walking, observing them with serious eyes, especially the man. The Elf Prince looked and saw and smiled.

They reach the healing ward where at least two or three healers were present. The immediate the healers saw their Prince, they gathered around him, and became busy in checking his wounds. Strider stood aside with not much care while Ereinion stayed outside the door.

"I can manage my wounds- let go-" Legolas was telling them all patiently.

"You have grazes and lash mark on your side my lord, please let us tend to your wounds."

"I- can-" he started again but another voiced convinced him.

"Do not struggle and let them do what they must." It was Strider and Legolas saw him standing coolly near the wall with his arms crossed and his eyebrows raised, "It takes time to struggle." he added.

"Just because." said Legolas looking bemused, "And what are you doing? You lie down on the bed and rest yourself." He turned to one of the healers as the man obeyed him and lied down the nearest bed. "Do look after him, his wounded as well and I think much graver than mine."

The healer, who was a he, turned to have a good look at Strider, then turned to his Prince with a look of horror.

"He is a man!" he nearly shouted if not for Legolas pressing his finger on his lip.

"You are a healer, and it is your sworn duty to heal those who are in need." the Prince reminded him gently, "do not let your hatred seal your mind to what your duties are. Please look after him. He is my friend."

The healer looked outraged for awhile, then nodded curtly and headed to the bed where the man was lying.

Legolas sighed. He pulled himself from the other healer's clutches saying, "I shall need to take a long bath first…do not worry, I will return for my friend."

The healers were about to protest but the Prince was already out of the door. Legolas met Ereinion there and he inclined his head to a bow.

"I have not thanked you enough for saving us, Ereinion," he started and the elf warrior bowed in return, "We owe you deeply."

"It is with honor, my lord." answered the elf smiling shortly. "Your wounds are healed?" he inquired.

"Nay…but I have to clean myself for it is what I need most now."

"And the man?"

"He is being treated. Ereinion, I ask you to look after him."

The Elf warriors eyes met his Prince's, looking affronted and indignant. "My Prince-!"

Legolas shook his head quietly.

"I do ask you." he repeated, "He is a rare man and if you only chanced to meet him more then you will find him charming."

"I will look after him, indeed, so please stop your sweet talk, my Prince! I do not plan to engage myself to such."

Legolas eyed Ereinion long enough to believe his promise.

"Thank you." he then said walking along, "I will be back." And off the Prince went.

* * *

Legolas returned after an hour or so to have his wounds checked and to look at how the man has gone through. He did not find Ereinion outside nor was he inside the ward when he came, nor were the other Elves. The only remaining creature present inside was the man, who was lying still in the bed, curled and quiet. He looked untouched and this made Legolas frowned as he came near the bed.

The healer then came out form one of the passage ways, carrying a basin of water. It was the healer he had assigned to look after the sleeping man, whom he recognize as the one with the name Luthrean.

"My Prince," the healer greeted, putting the basin down, "I can look after your wounds."

"What about him?" Legolas asked nodding to the man. "Why doesn't he look fine to me?"

"He's heating up, my lord," answered the healer attentively, "I have secured most of his wounds but he refused to unclothe and let me inspect his body. I suspect there are cracked ribs and heavy injuries inside but the stubborn man wouldn't let me see them." The healer threw Strider a look of annoyance that made the Elf Prince smile.

"Yes…he is stubborn. Now it is fine, I shall attend to him myself." he finally said, turning to the sleeping creature.

"Your wounds, my lord-"

"I have them cleaned while I bathe." said Legolas in an assuring tone as he tap the sleeping man's shoulder and roused him up, "Strider, wake up. Wake up now…"

The man stirred but did not wake and Legolas pressed his lips patiently. He touched the man's forehead and felt it burn under his touch. The Elf frowned. It was rare to witness someone get sick for them and this was the first time he saw one so hot. He turned sharply to the healer.

"What is wrong with him?"

"He has what they call human fever, my lord, it is acquired If the body over exert itself or get tired or has infections."

"Then what must he do?" asked the Prince urgently standing up and cursing Strider for making him agitated once again.

"We must heal that which causes the infection and it includes setting his broken ribs."

Legolas' pressed his lip closed. He did not know men were as fragile as this. Strider had always looked so strong that it was really hard to believe. They turned him a little on his position and the man moaned in pain and refused to move a limb when they were tugging his dirty tunic.

"It's alright," whispered Legolas to the man as they gently tried to take the dress off, "It is only me, my friend, do not fret I won't harm you…"

His voice was useful at least for the struggles subsided slowly and they were able to rip the rest of the top. What Legolas saw then took his energy, for the weakened body has swelling bruised in every space that could be seen. The wounds had turned the shade of purple and black and were bulging painfully. On the upper chest they discerned what looked like ribs out of position, and all the way to the back they could see lashing marks, as fresh as today's injuries. How the man had managed to survive all this time, they do not know. Even the healer was taken aback at all the wounds and even said out loud, "What have they done to this fellow?"

"Hush…" said the Elf Prince in silent fury, "You need assistance with this one- call them all! Call every healer there is! Go!"

"Yes." Agreed the healer and off he went to call.

Legolas watched all the bruise part and dared not touch it. He never knew how much painful it was…if only they could share it…

The man distinctly moaned again in his fevered sleep and it was Legolas' voice which soothed him.

"Hush…it will be all right. Stay in your pained dream for reality is much painful… why did you not tell me this? I thought we're friends? Honestly man…do you know what that word meant?"

He was answered by shallow intakes of breath.

* * *

Ereinion did not disobey his Prince, but was called by the King. Another elf fetched him and told him the king ordered to see the leader of the patrol troop and so he willingly went to his majesty. When he reached him, King Thranduil was pacing back and forth his room, with a stern expression; Ereinion squared his shoulders as he presented himself to the king once more.

"_Hir nin_, you called for me?"

"I did." answered the King shortly and he nodded to another elf who was standing aside him. Ereinion recognized the elf as one of his people and turned to the king once more.

"Tell him your report." ordered King Thranduil, as he turned his back on them. The other elf warrior nodded and stated, "A group of men were found lurking about our borders, armed and dangerous at some extent. They are slowly heading for the Kingdom's main quarters and look serious for battle."

Ereinion's jaw dropped. _Men? How can that be?_

"I want you to set off and see what you can do about these intruders, Ereinion." said the King quietly and Ereinion gave a short nod and reply,

"Yes, my King."

Thranduil nodded and for awhile the two elves' eyes meet.

"How's the man?" asked the King.

"They are still tending to him, _hir nin_.," he answered more quiet still and the King nodded while his eyes gleamed. Ereinion saw the clear accusation in the eyes that cannot be concealed by his fiery eyes.

"Drive those men away," said the King finally, "and if by luck we can rid of this man in this palace as well."

Ereinion paused, and then gave a hearty bow and an answer.

"Yes, _hir nin_." he walked off then, to do his task, bearing in mind the hatred for Men of Middle Earth and their audacity to step into their most protected lands.

They will pay, all of them.

********

**~TBC~**

_**Thank you very much to all the readers and all those who take time to review! I hope you continue to enjoy this as I enjoy it myself!**_

_**Thank you for reading!**** (:**)**)**_


	13. Facade and Mistake

**CHAPTER 13 **

**_Thank you for reading and waiting! Please read on! My bad for the mistakes~_**

**_***************************************  
_**

His senses stirred; all was dark. He knew his eyes were closed. He felt like he was being pieced with millions of needles to every part of his body, felt the sting and the itch and the ache it all brought- yet he couldn't do anything. He was immobilized- for whatever reason- he could not command any part of his body to move. Panic swept by his heart when he felt he couldn't breathe properly after trials of trying to shake a limb. _Easy_, he instructed himself silently. He started to inhale to fill his dried lungs, but a pang of pain struck him that he halted his attempts. Something was wrong with his chest, he decided. Attempting another inhale, he started again slowly. The pain returned almost automatically but he knew he had to bear it for the sake of breathing another air for his life. Slowly he took an inhale, then out. In. Out. The air to his lungs was a soothing relief but the pain in response was agonizing. His mind stirred properly within moments too and he could tell he was in a safe place even with his eyes closed. He felt no threat around- a familiar presence was with him, like the presence he had felt when he was back to_ that_ place. _That_ place he longed to see along with its people. But he had already turned his back on them. He had chosen exile. He cannot go back.

It was then with effort that the man tried to open his heavy eyelids; it wouldn't obey his command though, as it sought more rest, wanting to remain undisturbed. He swore silently, and then tried again. Making it clear that he wouldn't take a 'no' for an answer, the stubborn eyelids agreed to open. Dazzling bright lights graced its opening and Strider was forced to shut it again. Bless all the lights, he thought, yet he could do without any for the time being.

A slight movement- like a passing air- went by his side and Strider knew who it was without even opening his eyes and this made him smile for then he remembered where he was.

"Do you mind to close the windows?" he asked through a husky voice.

There was a paused on Legolas' side as he stared at the closed-eyed-man with raised eyebrows. He knew the man was awake for sometime and was struggling with some inner disorder but he did not expect the man to speak like he knew the elf was there. What was more surprising was the man's eyes were closed- _how was that suppose to work_…?

"I cannot, forgive me, but this ward is full of ceiling lamps and I cannot turn them off like there's a toggle for them…" the Elf Prince answered after overcoming his surprise but with his curiosity remaining.

Strider sighed. He remained motionless and Legolas felt a brick of worry starting to swell up in him. He could not help it- the man was beaten too much; even the healer who was hesitant in helping the man thought it was too much even for a hated kind. The Elf Prince had agreed silently and decided it was his duty to look after the man until his strength has returned. Legolas stood by the bed, staring at the man with a frown he asked, "How do you fare, Strider?"

"Tramped." was the hoarse reply.

"What's that?"

"I feel like I was tramped at."

"Oh… Does your body hurt?"

"A lot."

Legolas pursed his lips. He was holding back an almost angry retort. If the man had only told him of his condition then he could have done something about it… all those nonstop running…

"Legolas?" asked Strider, with a slight disturbance on his brows, "Legolas?"

When no one answered him, Strider knew something was on and he abruptly made his eyes open, taking in the full light that had greeted it, in order to see the silent elf.

Everything came as blurred, but all went in order after some blinking and winking and Strider saw Legolas staring down at him with severe eyes.

"What's the matter?" he asked sitting up, paying full attention to the elf. His sudden movements struck his injured body and the man set his jaw to avoid crying; instead, he stared casually to his friend, who, at that moment, knew what had happened.

Legolas saw the man sweating too much and his anger faded. He looked down at the ragged body, then up the silent face that was continuing to run the façade with tender eyes; he sighed. This was how Strider had gone through for long, playing a façade from the very start was nothing new to him. It was natural for the man, Legolas knew, Strider might not even know he was doing it. For that, Legolas was defeated.

"It is nothing." he answered when the man blinked up a silent question to him, "I will have them transfer you to the guest room. There's a canopy bed there and it will help you get over the light- though- it shall come till later since you still have your fever and the healers have to look at you."

"They have looked at me long enough." said Strider, smirking as he remembered all the eyes upon his arrival. "I shall not ask for any assistance any more, I know how it hurts their pride."

Legolas shook his head.

"No, you shall receive all the help you need. Don't be so adamant, may I remind you then- you are in my dwelling and you shall follow my order."

"We have not arranged that yet-" said the man smiling in spite of himself as he saw the twinkling on the elf princes' eyes.

"You have agreed to it the moment you agreed to step foot in here." reminded Legolas nodding.

"Does this include being executed the moment you order for it?"

That brought Legolas to a stop. His eyes widened at the prospect that he almost cried-

"What made you think I will have them execute you, Strider? Have you been having bad dreams? Are you hearing things? "

"Easy!" said the man, pushing the elf a little away as the Elf was bending too much to his injured body, "I did not say- I did not mean that-!"

Legolas looked indignant as he straightened himself. How could Strider think that way- was the man that overwhelmed by the elves? Or was it that some elves were whispering it on his sleep-?

"I was merely saying things." said Strider smiling at the elf's reaction. It was clear the elf was more worried than he was letting himself to be and this brought a strong pull to the man. It has been far too long since he saw anyone care or be offended when he spoke of death and the same kind of beings were the only one to show it to him. He was grateful for this friendship.

The Elf Prince and the man stared at each other, then both face split into a smile.

"You should take more rest." advised the elf, patting the man gently on the shoulder when he groaned, "No complaining. You and I have been through…some bad things and I do not want you to be thinking over it. My people had agreed to my terms and they will not disobey my request, they shall not harm you. "

"I know." nodded the man, "Elves wouldn't hurt a helpless being like me. And certainly not when I have the favor of their dear _'Princeling'_."

He quoted the last word with style that certainly made an impression to the baffled Prince.

"You are taking me for granted!" Legolas replied pretending to sound hurt, "Do not try me, _adan_, you know I could change my mind! Now no more conversation- I shall call a healer and he shall look after you. Now rest!"

"I'm tired of resting." said the man sulkily.

"That's hard to believe." nodded Legolas as he saw the still visible dark spot under the man's eyes. He helped the man slip inside his blanket. "I could feel you warming up again… I do not know this fever thing you call, but it doesn't look good when you have it."

"You are not suppose to look good when you have 'it'." murmured Strider, feeling suddenly tired when his back had touched the soft bed, "In any case _Princeling_ do not worry for me. A little rest will do it…"

"Aye…" answered the Elf Prince. He watched the man for some time, before turning around to call Luthrean, leaving the man in peace and silence.

He was not at all fast asleep. Strider opened his eyes and sighed slowly. How he remembered his father and brothers hovering at him when he was sick…

"Isildur's heir you call me…" he muttered silently, "but you took me…renaming me from Aragorn to Estel… but it was no use _ada_… I am still Aragorn, the son of Arathorn… it will not change. Now I am Strider and many other titles… in exile… I cannot do it."

And he pressed his eyes closed in silent reverie but not after he heard the tiniest sound of steps running away from his doorway. Strider was alerted. He got up and shot the open door a look, it was empty… Silence greeted his keen ears and he wondered if it was his imagination…Of all times…why now?

He prayed then that it was just his imagination.

* * *

Legolas was talking to Luthrean when a messenger found him and told him the King had asked for his presence. He was ready for it though. He was expecting his father to talk to him again with no lesser subject than the man. He instructed the healer to go by and look after Strider as he went for the King's chambers himself.

He found the King alone, sitting on the round table of his room, staring gravely to a miniature ship that was handcrafted by the elves themselves. The King was stirring it and when Legolas arrived, he placed it neatly back on its place.

"My King." Legolas started, feeling suddenly tense.

"Drop the formalities, my son." said the King gravely as he stood up. "I am not going to scold you for anything, least of all for that man."

"Really?"

"Certainly," nodded King Thranduil, "Although I may change your view about him."

Legolas frowned.

"I do not think that is a good idea, _ada._"

"No?" asked the King, his blue eyes piercing the other, his eyebrows raised into a question. He walked around the table to his son then said casually, "I am against your friendship with him and yes, because he is a man but more importantly, he is a mortal."

Legolas became expressionless at these words, his eyes widening in sudden surprise.

"Yes, son, a mortal." repeated the King, walking in circles around his son with his hands behind him, "Mortal beings die when their time comes… not even you can stop it when the hours of fate has been set. We are immortal, Legolas, do not forget that. We shall not die unless we are slew! So why do you waste time with a man whose time will come if not sooner then someday? All will be wasted- I tell you- let go of him before he could poison you more!"

Legolas stared fixedly ahead, indifferent somewhat and silent. It hadn't really occurred to him how much more _fragile_ men were…Strider was among them. Somehow it seemed impossible…

"Why are you telling me this? Why now, ada!" he said out in despair, "How could you bear to say this knowing that I will be deeply affected!"

"Because you will be affected- greatly!" cried the King in his turn and this time, there was real sincerity in his eyes, "We also die out of grief, my Greenleaf… if you are taken by that man so much and loved him so, then how could I watch you grieve upon his death? That is why… listen to me…"

King Thranduil clasped his son's shoulder and shook him.

"Listen to me…" he urged him, "Listen to your father…"

Legolas closed his eyes.

"Ada…"

"Listen to me while your friendship has gotten not too deep- you can still bear it!"

Legolas opened his eyes and stared at his father.

_How can mortals cause so much turmoil?_

* * *

"What day is it?" asked Strider grumpily as he was seated on his bed in the guest room with only Luthrean, the healer, as company. Luthrean was gently pouring warm water on a basin at the bedside table when the question was addressed. He did not even look up when he answered, "It is your second day in this room."

"Where's Legolas?"

"The Prince is still resting in his room."

"Why hasn't he visited me yet?"

"Because he is tired."

"For two days?"

"The Prince is allowed to rest as long as he desires, don't be impertinent."

"Have you told him my message?"

"I did."

"What did he say?"

Luthrean glanced at the man with pursed lips. If Strider was not the patient he would have received the rage of a flying basin(what kind of name was Strider anyway?). Still, the Prince requested for him to look after the man while he collected himself from something the healer was unsure. If this was the order, it would be shameful to let his Prince down. But, by and by, the man was proving to be someone he could not handle, especially with his impatience for the continued absence of the Prince.

"The Prince shall not be compelled to answer you if he does not desire it."

Strider grunted and stared at the open window where a garden was visible.

"Do you suppose he's angry?"

The healer did not answer for he was not sure himself. Strider sighed. If it was Legolas who heard him speak of his lineage then no more discussion should be made. It was apparent- the Elf Prince does not think highly of Isildur as well. It was meant to be like that…but somehow why did he feel sorrowful? He did not expect Legolas to react the way he did…He thought Legolas would take it…they were friends weren't they?

He was loosing something important, that he knew.

He could do nothing about it though, that was something clear. Like how he could do nothing about his ancestry.

_Isildur…you plagued me!_

Luthrean saw the man's sudden change of mood and somehow he felt he was obliged to cheer him. He watched as Strider stared longingly outside and asked in his unusual gentle tone,

"Do you want to go outside?"

Strider lifted his eyes to him in wonder and saw the sincere offer.

"Glad to take the offer." he responded, smiling.

* * *

Legolas was standing outside his balcony with a troubled face. It has been days…He has not spoken nor showed himself to Strider and he knew the man must be confused and angry now. But he was testing himself. If the bond was easy to break then it was easy to let go and once he find out its depth it is then that he shall decide. Right up to now he did nothing but brood over himself but he realized, for this second day, he could bear with out his friend. That was good then, the fears of his father were proven wrong, but somehow he knew it was wrong…

In his silent contemplation, voices reached his ears. He did not have to look to realize who it was. Strider and Luthrean then emerge from the garden, talking- arguing somewhat- but looked contented. Seeing the man made Legolas remember something his mind had forgotten, his heart did not. He watched them with regret and wished he was there and talking with them too. Luthrean looked a different elf to him- he looked more relaxed now with Strider. Doesn't Luthrean worry that the man will perish someday? It will be difficult if Luthrean had formed a deep connection with the mortal. He must warn him! But still…he looked so different…somehow refreshed…

Just then, Strider turned in his direction as if he had sensed him. Their eyes met. Legolas froze. Strider stared at him then smiled. Something heavy twisted in his heart and Legolas realize the burden in his heart was faltering… He did not know a smile could ease something so heavy, but it made him happy and he smiled too. Luthrean was bowing to him and the Elf Prince bowed back, after doing so he hurried out of his room to his father's chambers.

Strider and Luthrean stared as the Prince disappeared from the balcony, then turned to each other.

"You saw him smile did you?" asked Luthrean to the man who was staring back at him. The man nodded, looking back at the empty balcony again. "I told you the Prince was merely tired and was not angry at you whatsoever. If he is so, then he would not have asked me to look after you all this time."

Strider heaved a breath and nodded again.

"Yes. You are right."

The empty balcony though, left something empty in his heart.

* * *

Legolas hurried toward the King's chamber with swift movements and quick strides that in no time he was upon the double doors. He pushed it open without stopping, surprising the King who was seated on his usual chair and staring at his mini ship.

"_Ada,_ I cannot do it." he burst out his arms failing on both side of him and staring transfixed at his father helplessly, "Our bond has been established too deep. It is too late."

King Thranduil watched his distressed son before him. He was afraid of this.

"Legolas-" he started out but the Elf Prince cut him, walking back in forth in the room.

"I thought I can do it, neglect him for that is a must. But I cannot…I found myself yearning for his presence! I have become fond of him! How can I treat him like this for a thing he does not even know I knew?"

"Legolas get hold of yourself." advised the King sighing and touching his temples with his fingers, "It is no use fussing about this- but I cannot accept it. No father will."

Legolas watched his father with heavy heart.

"Forgive me, ada, but his time is precious I cannot take it for granted…"

The King shook his head, "You should try more, Legolas!"

"I cannot. I shall not."

The King looked fazed, then he turned his back on his son.

"You shall regret this in the end… believe me, _ion nin_…" he whispered softly that did not passed the Prince's keen ears.

Legolas remained standing there before giving his father one last bow and sprinting outside to meet his friend.

King Thranduil waited for the last step of his son to fade before sitting down in his chair in defeat. He grumbled indistinctly and cursed the man for changing his son so much. But it also was the time for change, yet he could not bring himself to accept it.

His hand formed a fist and he let out a sigh. Maybe, just maybe, he would be able to accept the domination of Men, like what Elrond had predicted. The time of the Elves will come… What of his son?

He was then distracted by the noise outside and the sudden opening of his door where in came an elf, looking enraged and upset, carrying a parchment on one hand.

"The Men!" he cried outraged, "They've attacked the patrol group! They've got Ereinion in their hands, My Lord!"

"What?" exclaimed the King angrily standing up, his eyes lashing in hatred- _men upon men destroying his world! _"How did this come to this?"

"They want a negotiation my lord!"

King Thranduil's ears rang- _how dare these humans demand such things! Impertinent!_

"This is outrageous!" he said angrily, walking toward the elf with thin lips. The Elf warrior shook his head and added, "They will kill him, my Lord, if we do not follow their demand!"

At this, the king froze.

"What is it that they want?" he asked though he silently knew the answer.

"They're asking for the man! Strider as he was called!" answered the warrior with a mixture of hatred in his voice. "What shall we do, My Lord?"

King Thranduil's immediate thought was to his son.

It has begun.

* * *

Deep in the forest, the ray of the sun was missed due to the heavy leaves that surrounded the tall trees. The area was dark and something was watching every movement, cobwebs were clear and those who knew the place knew also what it meant. Yet for some reason the giant spiders were not there. Ereinion was tied from the back and was weaponless. It was a grave mistake that he was caught- one of the times where Elves were so useless. He was injured, his left leg was caught in a trap and now it was bleeding still even though the _courteous_ and _well-mannered_ Men had applied clothing in it. If he had only paid heed…

"Ready to talk now?" said a gruff voice from the crowd. Ereinion lifted his head up and saw a man with a sneering face. He had a cut on his left eye and on his waist, a long leathered whip was apparent. This appearance did not please the Elf and he refused to look more and decided to pay attention to a centipede that was crawling its way on the earth.

"I was asking you a question, you elf!" shouted the unknown man, grabbing Ereinion full in the hair and pulling him up. Ereinion gritted his teeth.

"Let him go, Tryon." said a cold voice.

The grip on his hair loosened and Ereinion shook his head automatically. He looked up and saw another tall man with a pair of dull brown eyes, eyeing him coldly. When he saw him, Ereinion knew he was their leader.

"You are doing a very terrible mistake." started Ereinion fearlessly, "This is the land of the Elves- you are attacking us with this little number? Your audacity will kill you."

"Watch your mouth!" snarled Tryon impatiently but he did not move to hurt the Elf. Apparently, the man with the brown eyes was stopping him silently.

"Who are you people?" Ereinion demanded in his turn.

He addressed the question directly to the leader who remained standing before him. It was not that he was intimidated- it was just- he felt something from this man. Something threatening.

"Like what we have told you, we are here for a certain man." answered the leader then, "He belongs to me; I am only seeking what is mine."

Ereinion raised his eyebrows.

"You talk about your own kind as if they were your slave."

"They are." nodded the man looking pleased.

"You're a pest." The Elf said with sharp eyes. The man called Tryon moved to strangle him but their leader's hand stopped the attempt.

"But Raleigh- this animal-!"

"No."

The attack stopped.

The man with the name of Raleigh walked near Ereinion and lowered himself before him.

"Try my patience again, Elf, and I will bring down your absolute judgment even if they do not surrender, Strider."

Ereinion smirked then asked, "What is with the _Heir of Isildur_ that you are looking so after? His lineage is the downfall of Middle-Earth- why still bother with him?"

The dull eyes visibly sparked.

"What did you say?"

Ereinion knew then that he had made another grave mistake- _how useless!_

"The Heir of Isildur…_Strider_?" repeated Raleigh.

The Elf looked away.

Raleigh stood up with an unknown expression upon his face.

"What is it, Raleigh?" asked Tryon in doubt.

"He is Aragorn." murmured Raleigh more silently.

"What is aragorn?" asked Tryon but Raleigh was no more paying attention to him but was looking down the elf. Before he turned, he told the elf, "You look almost like that other elf, though, he is less talkative than you are."

And with that he left, leaving Ereinion feeling uncomfortable about his sudden revelation.

He did not mean it… But he knew it will not change anything.

* * *

_**~TBC~**_

**_I hope that was satisfying? Was it? Do tell! Thank you for reading! ^_^_**


	14. Deadly Exchange

**CHAPTER 14 **

**_Thank you for all the readers and reviewers~!_**

**_Please continue to read on! My bad for the mistakes!_**

* * *

Legolas hurried to the garden where he last saw Strider and Luthrean talking. It was already dusk and the Elf Prince could not help to wonder where the days have gone. It seemed to pass him so quickly; not that Elves did care about their time for they were immortal, but the sudden thought of the mortality of his friend made Legolas loathe the quick pace of time and realize its importance.

He trotted outside the green garden to find the place where he spotted the man and his healer empty. The Elf Prince looked around and when he did not find them, he decided that Luthrean must have had the man back on his bed; he turned and sprinted lightly toward the guest room. The Hallway was empty as he passed but the Elf Prince was used to it. There weren't that many Elves to occupy the large palace and you could barely see some of them walking along the hallway to their leisure time. No, the Wood Elves would rather have something to busy themselves than to run along like what he was doing.

It took him many turns before he finally saw the guest room door. He hurried and then halted just outside it. Taking a long deep breathe he reached for the door knob and turned.

The door slowly opened, Strider looked up from the chair he was sitting and saw the Elf Prince enter; the man slowly stood up while eyeing the Prince carefully.

"Legolas." he muttered, watching the Prince.

Legolas stood his ground and gave a small nod and a smile which made Strider smile in the same manner.

"You look well." the Elf Prince said, walking towards the man in slow pattern.

Strider nodded, and with raised eyebrows he asked when the Prince was in front of him, "What took you?"

The Elf's eyes' wandered around but at the man's as he answered, "I was…_delayed_…"

Strider's eyebrows shot up his hairline; he watched the Prince until an occurring thought crossed his mind that he quickly asked, "I suppose you heard it?"

Legolas lifted his eyes to the man.

"Heard about what?"

"About me…that I am…" Strider hesitated. Legolas knew then what the man was talking about and he pressed his lips and looked down the floor.

"Yes…I've heard…I had spoken with the King about it."

Strider's eyes widened. _Legolas talked to the King about his lineage?_

"You did?" he asked quite nervously, "What did the King say?"

Legolas sighed and dropped himself lightly on the chair across Strider's.

"He did not like it."

"Who would...." muttered the man, falling back on his chair with a grunt. He wondered when he would have to leave the castle when Legolas spoke again.

"It does not matter to me though." admitted the Prince looking squarely at the man who glanced up to him, "After all you are still Strider."

Strider sat up straight and looked at the Elf Prince seriously.

"What?" Legolas asked rather surprise at the man.

"Have you any doubts left?"

"I have doubted you many times and have learned that 'doubt' is a word that should be used when you are around but should not be taken against you…if you know what I mean."

Strider did not answer and Legolas looked at him quietly. The man was covered in clean clothing and there was no sign of darkness around his eyes like what he saw when they were still captives. His wounds had the signs of healing and the man looked quiet healthy that it made the Elf wonder if mortals indeed had short lives. Narrowing his eyes, he leaned on the couch comfortably before looking at the man again and started quietly, "I have always been unsure about you but this time I know what I am saying."

Strider watched him with strange eyes. He wondered suddenly if Isildur was easy to accept after what he did in the past. But he was not Isildur himself…he was another person…

"Where's Luthrean?" came Legolas voice again and the man was pulled from his thoughts.

"He was called awhile ago…They say it's important."

The Prince sat up straight.

"Who called him?"

"Some of your guards…I was wondering about that as well, they did not look like the guards inside the castle- more like their warriors for outside business and they did not look pleased when they saw me. Luthrean said he will be fine so I did not say anything."

Legolas arched an eyebrow at the man.

"You plan on taking them on if Luthrean was in any trouble?"

"Not quite, but nearly." nodded Strider shrugging, "but he said he'll be fine."

Legolas chuckled soflty and shook his head.

"No wonder you're in every trouble."

"Hey, you'd do the same if any of your people were in trouble." said Strider, leaning on his knees and looking at Legolas meaningfully,

"Yes, but the thing is- Luthrean is not one of your 'people'." answered Legolas pointedly that made the man arch an eyebrow.

"Yes, well, it's all the same." Strider shrugged uncomfortably. "Since when was there any difference? You are all like my brother."

"Whose trying to kill you." added Legolas smartly that made Strider make a face.

Legolas chuckled and the room was suddenly filled with mirth. The laughter subsided and when it did, the Elf Prince shook his head and said quietly, "Forgive me."

Strider raised a hand to halt the Prince and said lightly, "Don't say a word."

"But I have been-"

"I knew how you defended me all this time, Legolas." said Strider darkly, "And I am truly indebted. I know how hard it is to stand up against your people. Especially to your father."

Legolas closed his lips, his eyes at the man. _He knows things he shouldn't_…

"It should not be a problem when I get better," continued the man, "I will be going back to my land and things will be back to its place."

"By all means, it shall." nodded Legolas, standing up, "But you should not hurry yourself, man, your are still healing. After you are better I'll even escort you to the Northern Lands, you are a _Dúnadain_, as I remember."

That sent a spark to the man's eyes.

"You will?"

"Of course." nodded the Elf Prince with a smile, "You did not think I will easily forget you, did you? And maybe after that we may go hunting together, or even ride up the plane."

Strider stood up with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, "I like your idea, Master Elf… long had it been since I went hunting with two of your kind."

"Really?" asked Legolas rather curiously, "May I know who these unfortunate Elves are?"

"You know them." said the man smiling still, "They are the Princes Elladan and Elrohir of Rivendell."

"Dan and Ro?" exclaimed Legolas in sudden surprise. Strider knew the Twins then? Remarkable.

"I haven't seen them for sometime now," said Strider quietly, "They are like my brothers."

"Then why don't we pay them a visit on our way to the North?" offered Legolas quite excited for some reason. Strider did not answer but looked around at the door as if expecting someone.

"I do not think I can." he muttered after awhile and Legolas turned to the door too.

"Why is that?" asked the Prince, also waiting for the door to open for then he also heard what the man had apparently heard. _Footsteps._

"Because we had a fight." answered the man, his eyes fixed at the door knob which started to turn.

"Let's say you had." said Legolas, looking sideways at the man, "but I'm sure Lord Elrond would want to see you too."

The man looked sideways to him before turning to the opening door.

The door opened and in came two guards Strider recognized as the warriors who took Luthrean awhile ago. Legolas raised his eyebrows and waited for the Elf Guards, who spotted him and gave small bows.

"The man is requested to present himself to the King." said one of them quietly.

"Why?" asked the Elf Prince, walking toward the guards.

"The matter shall be discussed in the King's private hall, my Prince." bowed the other.

"Where's Luthrean?" came Strider's voice. The Elves looked at him as if he was out of his mind.

"All right." he added, shrugging at Legolas who looked at him with raised eyebrows.

They all moved out the room with the guards bringing up the rear and following Legolas and Strider ahead. As they walk, the Elf Prince leaned to the man and muttered,

"It's not like they will harm our own kind…Elves are not like that…"

"Yes…Sorry."

"But I wonder what this all is about…" muttered Legolas uncertainly.

"Maybe a party for me." jested Strider though it does not really suit him.

"I'll say…" chuckled Legolas but deep inside he was troubled.

Something was up…

Luthrean was standing outside the King's hallway, showing little expression, but in truth he was panicking inside. Elves are not meant to panic but when this kind of situations happens- what do they do? Yell? Scream? Sweat too much like how he saw Strider when he was sick? No… Not very Elf-like, so he remained composed.

Shortly after his resolution, he looked up to see his Prince and Strider coming. His heart skipped a beat and he started panicking inside again. He wanted nothing but to warn his Prince but the King had forbidden him to talk about their conversation and to keep the Prince from interfering at the moment…It should remain secret until everything was decided… When the King decided to get rid of the man…

"Luthrean!" called Strider's voice and the Healer stood up straight. He watched as they draw near him before giving the man a hard look.

Strider stopped as he noticed the hard gaze and looked inquiringly at the Healer.

"What's gotten in to you?"

Luthrean pursed his lips and looked at his Prince.

"We need to talk." He said quite clearly. Legolas' eyebrows creased. He turned his head to Strider before looking back to Luthrean.

"Why?"

"Its important." was the quick answer.

"But I need to accompany this man inside-"

"There's no need," said Luthrean pointedly when the double doors were opened, "They will not allow you inside."

Legolas' eyes turned to the guards who suddenly led Strider towards the door.

"Stop that-" he started but two more Elves blocked his way. The Elf Prince's eyes lashed, "What is the meaning of this?"

"The King wished to speak to him alone, my Prince." said one of them.

Strider who was at the entrance turned his head and nodded at Legolas reassuringly. Their eyes met for a second before the doors closed shut. Legolas opened his mouth but no words came. He had just remembered one of those times when they were captive…

Luthrean came forth and put a light hand on his Prince's shoulder.

"Come…we need to talk."

Legolas turned to him with a frown.

"What is happening?"

The healer shook his head.

"Not here, my Prince. Come." He turned around and saw from the corner of his eyes the Prince following. The King will talk to Strider and then decide the next thing to do. After that, the Prince will have his way…if the King changes his mind…

* * *

Strider watched as the two guards left the King's Hall and closed the door shut behind him. The room was silent. He took his time to look around until a very expected voice said, "Man, with the name of Strider, come forth before me."

Strider's hunches knew something was up as he walked forth the King who was sitting on his throne. The room was long and wide and made of thick branches and snares lit by the thousand lamps ahead the ceiling which made it quite amazing. The King with quite the resemblance of his heir was seated straight and forthright on his throne and he looked majestic from view, but what alarmed Strider was the grave expression of the King.

When he reached the frontier before the King, the man bowed to show respect and the King noticed his stance was quite eminent in manner.

"Present yourself to me." King Thranduil ordered eyeing the man still.

Strider looked pointedly at the King before following his command.

"You asked for my presence, Your Highness?"

King Thranduil tightened his lips and stood up from his throne. He paced a little before turning to Strider again.

"I don't mean to show you how difficult I Am." started the King, hardly keeping his gruff tone that made Strider raised his eyebrows silently.

"Yet somehow it comes out naturally." continued the King proudly.

Strider pressed a smile back and nodded at the King quietly. King Thranduil's eyes suddenly lashed and the man visibly remembered Legolas doing the same.

"I have called you for some severe issue you alone can solve, _man_." The King finally said.

"What issue is this, my King?" asked Strider, alarmed at how the King almost spat the word out. If there was any way he could help…

"You know Ereinion?" asked King Thranduil, looking at the man with fixed eyes.

"Yes."

"Did you get along with him?"

"We… we're acquainted." answered Strider politely.

"Then you would heed properly if I told you that he was captured by Men." continued the King, eyeing the man more closely.

Strider's eyes widened. _Captured? Men?_

"H-how?" he asked in disbelief remembering how a capable warrior Ereinion was.

"A group of men has been found lurking along my borders," said the King in distaste, "Looking for a _certain someone_ that might have crossed our Kingdom. For that reason they took hold of Ereinion as a hostage for a deal." He eyed Strider meaningfully that struck the man.

Silence followed the King's speech.

Strider knew who the group of men was.

_Raleigh was back to get him_.

"What will you do, Man?" came the King's voice again that made Strider look up.

"You will send me in exchange of him?"

Thranduil raised his eyebrows.

"I will. Resist me and death befalls you."

Strider eyed the King. The Elf King was serious and by all means ready to return him to the men without second thoughts. And Ereinion…he may not be that fond of him but he was still a good elf. He was captured because of him and who knows what kind of treatment Tryon was giving him?

"What say you?" asked the King impatiently as he studied the man. Strider looked up and answered in a resigned voice, "I will go."

"And what of my son?"

Strider blinked at the King then said quite seriously, "I have no plan of endangering more lives, King Thranduil."

Thranduil nodded in agreement and then called for the Elves around.

"Have him ready for the deal." He ordered.

Strider turned his head behind him to the door with a silent goodbye to his friend.

* * *

Legolas watched as Luthrean closed the door shut behind him. The Healer looked, if possible, nervous and outraged as he turned to the Prince and said.

"I will need to ask you to sit down and calm yourself, my Prince."

Legolas crossed his arms in disbelief. "I think you should do that yourself."

Luthrean stopped then looked at Legolas with wide eyes that caught the Prince's attention.

"What is going on?" Legolas asked with a frown. When the Healer did not show any sign of answering, the Elf Prince demanded, "Are you keeping me here for a reason?"

Luthrean did not answer and Legolas became suspicious. He advanced to the door but Luthrean blocked him bravely.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

"Calm down…" whispered Luthrean.

Legolas frowned, _something suspicious was up and if by chance_… The Prince's eyes widened and he suddenly grabbed Luthrean by the collar and shook him, "Does this have anything to do with the man?"

Luthrean looked away; Legolas hissed and threw the Healer aside, he made for the door but Luthrean spoke once more.

"Who would you choose?"

Legolas stopped on his track and slowly turned to Luthrean.

"What?"

"Who would you choose?" repeated Luthrean with silent conviction, "Your own kind…or a filthy man?"

Legolas' frowned deepened.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Luthrean took a deep breathe before revealing to the Prince the subject about Ereinion being caught. When Legolas heard the detail, he felt his knees buckled. He turned wildly around and banged the door open, running toward the King's Hall without stopping.

Strider will do it, Legolas was sure; he would not allow anyone to suffer in his place…for his own freedom…

The Elf Prince slipped stealthily at the guards on the doorway and pushed the double doors to the Throne Hall open.

"Strider!"

His voice rang through the silent Hall but nobody heard him except the King who was standing near the tall window and seemingly observing the happening below the yard.

"Ada!" cried Legolas running toward the King in swift strides and stopping just behind him. "Where's Strider? Where is he?"

"Luthrean told you? How foolish." said the King without turning around, his eyes fixed below the ground.

Legolas breathed and then followed the King's gaze. Below, he could see a group of Elves leading a figure in black cloak towards the gate. Without a doubt it was Strider and by the looks of it everything was prepared for the trade. Legolas hissed and turned in a flash toward the doorway but the King's voice made him stop.

"He will not listen to you. He had already set his mind to this."

Legolas looked at the King from the corner of his eyes.

"I will not stop him." he said candidly, "I will join him."

"He will not allow you."

"_He_ will not allow me or _you_ will not allow it?" asked Legolas stridently at the King. "He is my friend, ada, and I shall not abandon him. And if you did not notice ada, you are making a man solve a matter where an Elf is involved!"

"It was his people who started it. Let him end it." said the King coldly that made the Elf Prince's blood boil in temper he never had before.

"Ereinion's life is at stake ada! Could you not put your pride aside and help him first?"

The King did not answer.

Legolas shook his head and strode to the door, leaving the King in silence.

* * *

He nearly jumped at the bottom of the stairs in his hurry to reach Strider. He knew they would not reach the gates yet and to this hope he clung. Strider was a real fool…Without a doubt it was Raleigh's group that had followed them to Mirkwood and they came still to hunt Strider. What kind of man would surrender to save a life? _Strider's kind_, thought Legolas darkly.

He skidded outside the ground like lightning and within seconds, saw Strider's group ahead.

"Halt!" he ordered as he drew near. The group stopped at his command and Legolas paused in front of the man. Strider lifted his gaze and found himself staring at the blue eyes of the Elf Prince. His eyes widened in surprise and his mouth opened to speak but Legolas outdone him to it;

"You fool, why did you not tell me of this?" he said scathingly as he stared at the dark man standing among the light Elves.

"What are you doing here?" sprouted Strider in a demanding tone.

The Elf Prince arched an eyebrow then said truthfully, "This is my fight as well as yours…do not turn me away."

The Elves around shifted uncertainly and Legolas turned to them inquiringly. They were all looking behind him. The Prince turned and saw five more Elves making their way toward them.

_Ada_…thought Legolas tiredly as he watched the Elves come near. He braced himself when they stopped in front of him and waited. Strider stood his ground and waited as well.

"The King sent us to aid you, my Prince." said one of them and Legolas felt he was washed with relief. He looked up the castle to the King's Hall window and smiled. _Thank you_.

Strider frowned and tugged Legolas' sleeve.

"You are coming or what?"

* * *

"I will be there before they could even say 'kill'" said Legolas as the band of the Elves marched along the Mirkwood forest. Strider was among them, wearing his black cloak like that of Legolas. Behind them were the warriors, waiting for a command from their Prince.

"Do not be excited, this is Raleigh we are talking about." said Strider, looking sideways to the Prince, "If I don't know him better, I'd say he'd prepared a lot of trap around."

"Then we ought to be careful." said Legolas looking ahead, "I do not like the idea of him setting traps for us…it could be dangerous."

"He is dangerous."

"And so are you."

"That's why you must not worry about me. This time its different, Raleigh had me in a collar because of my people, now that their gone, it will be another story…"

"So you mean you will end his life?"

"I'll try."

Legolas looked at the man then sighed. The plan was easy to plot but difficult to work out. They will save Ereinion, in exchange for Strider, and then save him also at the nick of time. If things went wrong, they will end up losing a life….

But he will save them, Legolas knew he should and he would.

They reached quite a mile again before Legolas stopped and looked at his band,

"Stay hidden." He told them.

With a blink of an eye, every Elf around vanished from view and on the sight remained Legolas and Strider.

"This is the meeting place the message had described." explained Legolas to the man who squared his shoulders to listen.

"They will be here in a moment." continued Legolas looking around.

The forest was dark and forbidding, and every corner seemed threatening. Dark creatures seemed to lurk around but not one would dare come out at the hostile aura of the hidden Elves around.

On the ground remained the two and they waited for a long time before finally seeing a movement ahead. Soon they saw three walking figures with one seemingly having a hard time taking steps and clearly tied.

"They're here." murmured Legolas and Strider nodded quietly.

The figures' faces emerged and there came Raleigh, looking cool headed and unworried, Tryon was behind him and he was pulling a rope that clearly tied the third one, Ereinion.

They came face to face finally and Ereinion dropped on the ground in exhaustion. His mouth was gagged and his arms tied behind him. Legolas, along with all the hidden Elves around hissed in anger and rage and it was Strider who stopped Legolas from acting rashly.

Raleigh looked at the trees calmly and saw nothing. Tryon on the other hand shot a look everywhere with his sword ready at hand.

"I knew it." muttered Raleigh eyeing Legolas and Strider with raised eyebrows.

"You do not expect us to come here bare and weaponless, do you?" said Legolas sharply, his eyes traveling to Ereinion who looked straight at him meaningfully. "Release him!"

"That can wait." said Raleigh pleasantly, his eyes darting to Strider, "It has been too long. I missed you."

Strider looked at him severely before saying, "You should release the Elf now and leave this place."

"Not without my bargain." said Raleigh shaking his head in the process. Legolas turned to Strider uncertainly before opening his mouth and saying, "It shall be made, now give us Ereinion!"

Raleigh lifted his eyes and then nodded to Tryon who grabbed Ereinion under the shoulder that sent another spark of hissing among the trees.

"Careful now." said Raleigh, raising a hand, producing a dagger and pointing it to Ereinion's neck. "We don't want any blood, do we? Now come here."

He nodded at Strider who squared his shoulders and walked forth without a word. Legolas watched him go with furious eyes, trying to control an order of attack. _If things went wrong…_

"Release him," said Strider slowly when he was in front of Raleigh. Raleigh merely smiled then said, "Take off all the blades in your body, then we can agree."

Strider's eyes glinted. Raleigh pressed the dagger deep on Ereinion's neck.

With a sigh, Strider took off the knife behind his leg, the knife on his sides and the perfect dagger on his back and dropped it all on the ground. Legolas bit his lip, though they knew something like this would have happened, they all just wished Raleigh would have missed it, but he didn't.

Raleigh looked at the blades on the ground then sighed. He then looked up at Strider and pointed him his dagger.

"Release the prisoner and tie this one." he ordered Tryon who pushed Ereinion down, excited to have his hands around an old acquaintance.

Legolas kneeled to Ereinion who tried to get up from the ground.

"Are you all right?" the Prince asked. Ereinion nodded his head slowly.

"We will take our leave." said Raleigh's voice that made Legolas look up. Strider was tied already and has a sword pointed at his side threateningly. He looked fed up and strangely dark which made Legolas wonder if he was all right.

"Do not try to attack us from behind." warned Raleigh as Tryon started to pull Strider away, "I can easily slice him up here if you like, Elf, and feed his blood to your trees."

Legolas hissed.

"Farewell." Raleigh said before turning around to leave, "And do not try to look for our camp as well if you do not like your people to 'blow' within your eyes."

The Elf Prince saw a glint behind the man's dull eyes and he squinted.

"This is not good…" muttered Legolas as he watched the three men go from his sight, "...I think I should have the Elves attack now…"

"You can't!" breathed Ereinion beside him who had his gag removed now, "His men are hiding around as well and if a fight broke out the less you will see with your human friend."

Legolas bit his lip then turned to Ereinion to untie him, behind him, one by one, the Elves started appearing again. "Are you all right? Are you wounded?"

"My leg is my only trouble," said Ereinion, breathing hard, "They caught me in a trap like an animal…"

"You need to be taken to the palace." said Legolas, gesturing for some of the Elves to help them.

"What will you do?" asked Ereinion sharply to his Prince.

"I will follow them." said Legolas decidedly, standing up, "This shall not be the end for him."

"You must bring this troupe with you." said Ereinion steadily.

"I will." was Legolas' reply standing up, "Strider will not need another captive to hold him down."

Ereinion looked up at him with serious eyes.

"About that…"

Legolas noticed Ereinion's hesitation and had to kneel to him again.

"What is it?"

"That man," started Ereinion heavily "He is the Heir of Isildur."

Legolas froze.

_Heir of Isildur? Bloodlines of Kings that has long been gone from Middle Earth? Strider? The Heir to Gondor's throne?_

"Where did you hear that?" asked Legolas importantly as a healer came forth to look at the wounded.

"I heard him say it himself the night I was sent to fight here…" muttered Ereinion strongly.

"Are you sure?" asked Legolas hurriedly.

"Yes." answered Ereinion surely, "and there's one more thing you must know…"

Legolas' eyes flickered.

"What is it?"

"They knew…those men knew who he is!" was Ereinion's revelation.

Legolas looked up slowly to where Raleigh and Strider vanished…

Somehow, from bad everything went down to worse…

And what of Strider?

**~TBC~**

**_Thanks for reading! ^^_**

**_I hope you liked it even more._**

**_W.G_**


	15. I Haven't Forgotten

**CHAPTER 15**

**I Haven't Forgotten**

_

* * *

_

_**Ah...it took me this long ^^'' I lost my connection for awhile there see... I am really sorry *_***_

_**Please accept my apology and continue reading once more!**_

_**Enjoy! ^O^ and a Happy New Year to all!  
**_

_Mistakes committed are all my bad! Sorry!__**  
**_

_******************_

Legolas lightly jumped from one tree branch to another.

If it was about _speed_ then it should not be a problem for him, after all Elves are known for their quickness and agile nature. If it was about _time_ then it should not be a problem for him too, Elves are immortal beings blessed by the Valar and only by a cruel spear or grieving heart can they be killed. But if it was about the inevitable events of present life, like _fate_, then every Elf no matter how superior, have to succumb in and choose what to do with the time given to them.

It is in this particular phenomenon that Elves and Men and every other creatures are the same. It is in this event also that their paths would cross and would be a reason for the start another chain of events. As for the Elf Prince, the blurry sensation of being strangled was keeping him from breathing. The fact that he knew how _fate_ could play its role well in their lives was too overwhelming. Who would have thought the stranger he just met from his 'mishap' adventures would turn out to be someone of great importance and from unpopular lineage as well? The man he now considers his friend turned out to be more than just 'a man' among any other Men.

He was _Aragorn_. The son of _Arathorn_.

Legolas bit his lip.

The _fool _calling himself _Strider_! How would he know _the man_ was one of the Kings?

He remembered Strider telling him he was 'entitled' with a lot of names…

"No wonder why…" muttered Legolas as he hurried his pace. It would not be good if he was late. He may have all the time in this world but not this _time_! The fate of his friend depends on his hands and the idea that someone like Raleigh was holding him means he cannot be delayed.

The Elf Prince wondered if he was afraid of Raleigh.

"The only thing I'm frightened of," he hissed as he made a landing on the ground, "is to see him finally raising his sword to cut down this _man_."

His thoughts drifted to Strider and to the one knowledge that was keeping the Elf Prince more worried… _He knows who Strider is…He knows…What will he do?_

Taking a deep breath, Legolas looked behind him. The band of Elves he was leading was no where to be seen but he knew they were following him. It was to take precaution as to what Ereinion had told them that Raleigh's own Men were around and ready.

Legolas tried to sense any movements and felt nothing. If his assumption was right then the moment Raleigh left was the moment the Men withdrew. Legolas looked up the trees and heard the rustling of the leaves and a few unnoticeable movements from above. He nodded as if he was addressing someone then went on ahead and sprinted.

He better not be late.

* * *

Strider shifted his enclosed wrist and tried to feel the strength of the rope that was tying him. Ahead of him, Raleigh was walking while Tryon was beside him like a guard dog ready to bite. He dismissed their exasperating faces and tried to concentrate on his rope.

The rope was tight.

Strider gave Tryon a dark glance for he knew only this cruel fellow would bind him like an animal. He shifted again but tried to conceal his movements through walking for behind him were men suddenly popping out from every direction. Strider knew they've been following them since they left the meeting place and wished Legolas brought the warriors with him. He knew the Elf Prince would help him but if he can help it then he would help get himself out of the trouble first and finish this ridiculous business with Raleigh.

He was busily doing his task that he almost bumped to Raleigh when the man stopped walking. Strider looked around and saw barrels per barrels surrounding a wide range of the Mirkwood forest.

_This must be their place_, he thought, feeling Tryon's grip tightening on his right arm. _It is not far…the Elves can catch up…_

Raleigh looked around for awhile then continued walking straight as if he has no more intention of stopping. Tryon followed him, dragging Strider along and as if in a hurry.

"Loosen the hold a bit; I'm not going anywhere..._yet."_ Strider said coldly, whispering the last word, while wriggling away from Tryon's grip.

"Your damn ego won't go anywhere alright." said Tryon gruffly and pulling Strider tightly, "Stop moving or I'll start kicking you."

"You plan on kicking me later, what's the difference?"

"The difference is if you don't shut your mouth I'll put my fist between your teeth." hissed Tryon impatiently, gritting his teeth as he looked menacingly at the captive.

_What's with the temper_… Strider thought, looking away and wriggling more. Tryon was walking as if he wanted nothing but get out of the area and this made Strider smirk. He was about to return in doing his rope when he realized the men that were just behind were not following them anymore. He looked back and from a far distance that only their moving figure was seen, he saw them doing something back at the camp they just passed.

Strider frowned and tried to see what they were doing when Raleigh spoke in a grim voice.

"I haven't forgotten what you did to my old lair, Strider."

Strider looked up at the man's back with daring eyes. Raleigh, who had stopped from walking, turned around. The two men's eyes met and it was Raleigh who succeeded this time for Strider saw a new glint behind the man's mysterious stare.

Raleigh smirked as he saw the visible surprise on the man's eyes.

"You are very good at concealing things, you know that?"

Strider continued to frown while beside him, Tryon's grip tightened more that he felt his arm numbing.

"What are those men doing there?" Strider asked quietly, in spite of the dangerous feeling that Raleigh was suddenly emitting. Raleigh looked up and watched his men from the distance and quietly smiled. He turned down to Strider again and said in his most pleasant voice, "I have prepared a little gift for your slender friends. Something they will not forget until their death."

Strider's eyes widened.

_A trap!_

The very idea of something befalling his comrades because of him struck Strider that he suddenly went wild. It happened very fast, as if lightning had struck their very eyes as Strider's movements caught Tryon off guard. In his anger, he knocked his forhead on Tryon's face, causing the man to fall over while clutching his bleeding nose. Strider angrily turned to Raleigh and was about to attack him when Raleigh spoke in his most calm voice.

"The _Heir of Isildur_ has shown his real color."

Strider stopped dead, his eyes round and wide.

_How did he…?_

Behind him, Tryon roared and smacked Strider in the head with his elbow. The man fell down the ground, coughing at the sudden blow.

"You piece of crap!" Tryon shouted angrily, giving Strider a strong kick on his left side nonstop that made the man groan.

"Do not over do it." said Raleigh from somewhere.

Strider felt Tryon withdrawing and another man's shadow closing in him. A hand suddenly clutched the top his head and jerked it up, pulling a hand fistful of his hair. It was Raleigh kneeling down to him.

"Are you interested to know who give me this piece of information?"

Strider did not answer but looked at Raleigh from the corner of his eyes.

"Why the elf I had under my care. The one you risked your life for."

Strider held his breath in disbelief. Raleigh gave him a wide smile.

"You have been betrayed once more, Strider, or better yet, Aragorn son of Arathorn. When will you ever learn? Even when Tobias had betrayed you, you still believed he was your friend. How naïve."

"Tobias was my friend!" shouted Strider angrily.

"He was not. Believe me." said Raleigh, staring coldly at Strider who felt his very bones shaking. He closed his eyes tightly while Raleigh continued to look at him with a displeased expression.

"You are a fool. I have told you many times how he came to me and sold you …I know you killed him without regret."

"I did not do it on purpose!"

Raleigh smirked.

"Suit yourself."

He threw Strider's head down and stood up.

Strider breathed heavily, his eyes stinging. He gulped with difficulty while his heart was wavering. It does not matter if he was betrayed, more importantly, how did Ereinion know? Was he there? Was he the one who heard him that night and not Legolas? If so then what was Legolas talking about when they were in his room? Something he discussed with the King- what is it? And… right now Ereinion could have shared the same thing with the Prince… What would Legolas say?

_What will you say?_ Strider's mind kept on repeating in his ears, his mind on the Prince.

"They're done."

The men were catching up to them in quick pace and it was not long when they reach Raleigh and Tryon.

"One step and they're history." reported one of the men.

Strider struggled to look up, his mind racing at the exchange of words. What was the trap?

"Good." replied Raleigh. In one jerk of his head, the men moved out. A hand grabbed Strider's arms and by how slick the grip was he knew it was once again Tryon.

"Try doing any stupid things again and I'll blow you as well." Tryon warned, his nails digging deep on Strider's flesh.

The word caught Strider's attention. _Blow?_

He looked at Raleigh who suddenly turned on him too.

"I told you didn't I?" said Raleigh coolly, his eyes lingering on Strider's, "I have not forgotten what you did to my lair."

Strider's eyes opened wide as his head shot toward the area where the men had set the trap.

_Bomb!_

His heart skipped a beat; his mind shouted the name of his friend that naturally reached his mouth. "LEGOLAS!"

**************

Legolas' ears prickled. They were still in the forest; the other warriors have joined their Prince down the ground when Legolas stopped when he thought he heard Strider's voice calling out to him.

His eyes opened wide. It was Strider!

Looking ahead he saw a wide clear area. It was where the prints of the men were headed.

"Let's go." the Prince called to his fellow warriors. He hurried his pace suddenly, his worry for his friend increasing.

_I'm coming._

A loud blast was heard through the whole forest, shaking the ground, ringing every ear and blowing every nearby tree into ashes and rubble. The men watched the dancing flames that covered their every sight; watched the cloudlike smoke erupt above with its black color terrorizing the sky.

Some men whistled, some men sniggered, almost all of them laughed.

Except one.

A man whose eyes were suddenly filled with tears, his lips trembling as he watched the destruction of almost half the forest…

"No…" he mumbled, gulping very hard and trying to break away from the hands that were stopping him from running. His glassy grey eyes reflected the flame and in his mind a face of a true friend filled his memory.

"No! Let me go! Legolas!!!"

He kicked and blown his fist on their faces but his havoc was stopped when someone strongly knocked him on the head with the hilt of his sword.

Strider fell on the ground unconscious with Raleigh looking down at him coldly, his right hand gripping a long sword.

"Take him. I still have a business to attend to."

In his unconscious state, one name was keeping him awake.

_Legolas._

_**~TBC~**_

_**You guys, I'm really sorry^^''**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

**_*bows*_  
**


	16. Stopping Heart

**Chapter 16**

_Hello, readers ^_^ I hope I did not anger any you for this very late update!!_

_I hope all of you are still around to read!!!_

_With the help of my beta and friend** Ragnelle**, I hope this chapter is worthy for all of you to read!_

_With this I cross my fingers! xD  
_

*****************************************************  
**

Three horses with three cloaked figures riding their backs silently tread along the misty road of Mirkwood towards the palace. The riders had their hoods up to keep the mist out. They seemed to know the forest well for none of them were showing any sign of doubt about the road they were taking; they seemed lax on the outside. Two of the three riders were a little ahead but the third one did not seem to mind. They were not in a hurry, nor were they taking their time, their pace seemed to match their mood.

The silence of their journey suddenly ended when an earth shaking blast rang through the whole forest. The travelers held on their horses tightly as the ground shook and their beasts threatened to run wild. The shaking of the ground lasted for a minute and the noise it created made their ears ring so loud it nearly hurt them. After successfully soothing the animals, the companions looked at one another, momentarily shocked at the sudden occurrence. Looking in the direction where the blast came from, the two companions in front spoke.

"Whatever was that?" one of them asked, looking surprised and curious. While trying to still his brown horse, the rider's hood fell revealing two pointed ears and long, silky black hair. His face was like to all the other elves, fair and celestial. He was well equipped, from sword to bow; his body covered with the lightest material yet lasting and firm. The cloak that covered him had the touch of the Elves and no value could ever be put on its place.

"Whatever it was, it did not sound good to me," answered the companion next to him. He had let his hood slip down his shoulders, revealing a serious looking face. Despite the difference of their expressions, the Peredhil brothers' proved to be the exact copy of the other. It was not only their face and stature; they were also wearing the same green cloak with the star of Eäredil as their brooch and they had the same color of silver in their eyes.

"It did not sound good to me, either," responded the younger of the two, Elrohir.

"It sounded dangerous," confirmed Elladan, slightly looking back for the companion they had left behind them as though waiting for an instruction.

"What do you suppose that is?" Elrohir asked frowning, "Mirkwood would not be attacked by Men, would it?"

"I do not know..." Elladan answered uncertainly, "It could be orcs for all we know..."

"Its not orcs," a well-known, deep voice behind them said.

The brothers turned to the person that spoke. Behind them the last person had caught up, his hood still hiding his face.

"Ada," Elladan said. They looked at him expectantly.

The last Elf was no other than Lord Elrond of Imladris, finally pulling down his hood and looking at his sons sternly. He had the eyes of a wise elf, full of knowledge and experience. The lines on his forehead were not due to his age but to his sons who had always kept him busy thinking and worrying for them. He possessed the same silver eyes, but his eyes were different for it could see more than the plain view of normal eyesight. Even in terms of Elves.

"I thought the two of you would rush away after hearing that unexpected reverberation," the Elf Lord said, looking into each of his sons' eyes, searching. "I am glad that you have kept your word to never let impulse led you to trouble. However, I do believe this is something we need to act upon in might be in danger."

"It is precisely my thought, ada," said Elrohir nodding.

"We should rush to it, now," Elladan added with a glint on his eyes.

Elrond raised an eyebrow, something everyone get a mixed feeling of foreboding and amusement whenever they see.

"Come, my sons," Elrond said, turning his horse toward the commotion, "We must hurry."

On with their horses, the three Peredhil turned their attention toward the forest and away from the road. Together they vanished; their horses running as if chased by the wind. Lord Elrond was the faster. He had that _feeling_. The suspicious twinge in his heart was bothering him and he knew this only occurred whenever one of his loved one is in danger. He always had that feeling whenever his twins were away, especially when his youngest son, Estel, had disappeared on their midst. He knew...he just knew something was around Mikrkwood that might led him to Estel. They may call it a father's instinct but he had never been wrong about his hunches.

With this in mind, Elrond hurried.

**O****************************************************************o**

It was more than they had anticipated. Elrond and his twin sons finally reached the site of the noise and what they saw horrified them. A large crater, like a wound in the forest, greeted their eyes. The trees were still burning, ashes were everywhere, the black smoke filled the air, but what made the Peredhil loose their voices, were the bodies of dead Elves lying around.

Elladan and Elrohir immediately slid from their horses and ran towards the bodies. Elrond shook his heavy heart and copied his sons. He went to one elf whose lower body was severely damaged. He went for the pulse. Nothing. He closed his eyes and prayed. Moving to next body, he found another lost life and felt his anger rise. What had happend?

"Ada!"

The sharp cry of Elladan made Lord Elrond to turn abruptly, afraid that his son might be in some kind of danger. He realized Elladan was bending over another body and hope rose in his chest. Elrohir reached his brother first and from his surprised look and alarming cry, Elrond knew it might be someone they know. He reached them and couldn't believe who he saw.

"Legolas!" Elrohir cried in a frightened voice, "No, no! Don't be dead!"

Elrond quickly reached them and knelt down the fragile Prince whose body was covered with serious wounds. One touchwas all Elrond needed to know he was alive, but he was barely hanging in there. There was no time to waste -the Prince was on the brink of death!

"Elladan!" called Elrond hoarsely, examining the wounded Prince and realized it was dangerous to move him, "Check if there are more that are still alive. I will look after the Prince -he needed to be treated immediately."

"Yes." Elladan agreed without hesitation and turned to check the other bodies. Elrohir had his eyes fixed on Legolas' unconscious face. He looked as if was about to cry; tears threatening to fall from the corners of his eyes. His expression was unreadable.

Elrond was already attending to the Prince's open wounds when he noticed Elrohir not moving. He looked up, saw his son's expression and felt a stab in his heart. He knew he could not waste anymore time. "Elrohir," he said softly, yet his voice firm. "Legolas shall be fine. Do you not trust your father?"

Elrohir's eyes traveled up to his father's eyes until their eyes met. Instantly the blank expression of the youngest twin vanished and he quickly brushed away his tears with his sleeves. He nodded to his father.

"Please, ada, do not let me lose another brother," and with that Elrohir ran after his twin.

Lord Elrond stared after his son before nodding and attending to the Prince's wounds. The moment he removed the Prince's clothing he knew his task would be dangerous, yet it did not bother him. He had seen more perilous wounds. These wounds might seem impossible to cure but he trusted his ability. Out of instinct (probably because the twins were with him) he had brought with him his most priced possession for healing. He quickly unclothed the Prince, checked his pulse and started to work as swiftly as possible. He cleaned the blood covering the prince's face, neck, body and thighs. The wounds needed stitches to stop the blood flow; instead Elrond quickly took out the bandage he had prepared and bind the wounds to stanch the blood. When the threat of losing blood was gone, he moved to his expertise -fixing dislocated bones.

The process was difficult, even though the had prepared enough anesthetic,the Prince was still crying in pain. Lord Elrond decided to call Elladan for help and they proceeded to perform another operation. But in the middle of the operation -the prince's heart stopped and all Elladan could do was to panic.

"No! Ada! He doesn't have a pulse!"

Lord Elrond did not answer but immediately called his powers', thinking of the Prince and how he was like a son to him.

_I will not lose you!_

King Thranduil's face appeared before the Elf Lord's mind and he knew he could not risk losing the Prince even more.

_I know how it feels to lose a son...I will not let my friend lose his only one!_

He concentrated his efforts on reviving the heartbeat. It took him some time -he was afraid but he did not let it hinder him -instead he gave all his strength to the effort of keeping Legolas' heart beating, pumping Legolas' chest. At last, by miracle, a slight pulse returned. Elrond clung to it.

_Be strong, my prince!_ He mentally called out, channeling his life energy to the weakened heart. The beat became stronger. Hope filled Lord Elrond and his son.

"Ada, you look tired," said Elladan in concern.

"I am fine. Go and fetch me the water from our bags."

Elladan went. Lord Elrond heaved a sigh and then checked the less grievous wounds. When the bones were all set, Elrond moved on to the flesh wounds he had sealed with first aid. The flesh was searing red, the burns visible. The Prince seemed to have acquired enough burns to indicate that he was one of those closest in the blast but what caught Lord Elrond's attention were the other wounds on the Prince's body. It did not look like it was part of today's injuries but from a past accident; the Prince seemed to be from a journey.

"Ada!" Elrohir called, "There's another one alive here!"

"Go help Elrohir." Lord Elrond gestured to his son, who was wiping Legolas' sweat from his brow. "And tell him Legolas is alright."

"Alright," Elladan nodded and ran toward his brother.

Elrond heaved a sigh and stared at the pale Prince. Despite all the wounds he had received, considering all the elves that had died, Elrond thought that Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, was a very lucky Elf.

Making sure that the prince was still comfortable, Elrond looked up to his sons who were bringing a body toward him. His eyes then wandered towards the crater and all the dead bodies. _What evil had struck this land?_

Just as the twins lowered the body of the other survivor, they caught glimpse of movements out from the corner of their eyes and the Twins Peredhil rose quickly to defend themselves. They waited until the intruders appeared: another set of Elves wearing the crest of Mirkwood.

"Elbereth!" the Elves cried, and like a spreading water, they rushed toward the bodies surrounding the crate. The twins eased up and Lord Elrond looked back to the wounded Elf before him. The twins watched as the Mirkwood Elves fell in despair when they found out that all were dead, but they noticed that one Elf kept searching. He was limping as he searched around, looking horrified.

"He must be looking for Legolas," Elrohir said, jumping down the low ground to call to the panicking Elf. Elladan watched his brother talk to the other Elf. His horrified expression changed to one of hope. He watched them moved to where Lord Elrond was with Elrohir assisting the injured Elf. As if on cue, the other Elves noticed the Peredhil and they all went to see who, if any, were saved.

"Legolas!" cried the Elf Elrohir was assisting when they reached the body.

"He is still unconscious." Lord Elrond whispered sharply to the elf, "And what is this wound of yours?"

"Forgive me, Lord Elrond," the Elf said, straightening up, "I am Ereinion, Head Warrior of the Mirkwood Elves. My wounds are nothing, please look after my prince."

Elrond raised his eyebrows and looked around, "Well, for a start we cannot keep these wounded Elves here, I am afraid we have to them to the palace or the closest settlement as quickly as possible. You also need to inform the King."

"Aye." Ereinion bowed, looking solemn. "It would ease him to know his only son has survived."

"Happiness would not reach his heart," whispered Elrond, standing up and surveying all the Elves around him, including those that had died, "This is too much to bear. He would grieve to know what happened here."

Silence greeted his words and Elrond sighed. These Elves around him were all young and none of them had been with him on Middle Earth's War of the Last Alliance. None of them had seen what he had seen...nothing compared to this...

"If you are the chief then command your Elves," he continued. "Go and bury your brothers. It is the only thing we can do for them now."

Ereinion nodded and with one last glimpse at Legolas, he began and put the Elves with him to work. The Peredhil climbed their horses and with assistance of Ereinion, who insisted on coming, they traveled back to the palace where the King awaits.

* * *

Lutherian reached for the open door but before he closed it, he took another glimpse at the Prince who was still unconscious on his bed. The Healers had checked on Legolas many times that day and no one had found any complications after Lord Elrond's operation. They all had been thankful with the Lord of Imladris eversince they found out he and his son had saved the two survivors of the calamity that had befallen them. Heaving a deep sigh, the Healer closed the door and walked slowly along the hallway. His thoughts drifted to his Prince and how the Prince determinedly went after his friend. Strider...so far nobody even mentioned the name...

He went into the King's quarters to report the Prince's condition. He found the King, Ereinion and the Peredhil's there, sitting around the long tables and having a serious conversation. When King Thranduil saw him, he immediately turned his attention to him.

"How is my son?"

"Getting better as we speak, my Lord," he answered truthfully.

"Do not be deceived." Lord Elrond's voice rang from the right side of the King, "He may be looking better, but with the wounds he suffered a fever will develop sooner or later..."

The King turned to Elrond in dismay and then asked in a hopeful tone, "You will be staying for awhile, am I right, Elrond?"

Lord Elrond looked at him then gave a slight nod. Everyone in the room sighed in relief, even the Peredhil brothers who wanted nothing but to make sure their friend was well. Ereinion, too, sighed in relief. After sending his warriors to their final resting place, he knew nothing would comfort him except his Prince's safety. King Thranduil leaned his back on his chair. He seemed tired and nobody blamed him. Elrond watched his friend and knew exactly what he was feeling. They had not asked what lay behind the events they had witnessed, but waited for the King to tell them. Finally, the King sighed again. He watched an Elf-made display of a river hanging above the table, where his miniature ship was sinking.

"I cannot believe things had gotten so much out of hand... you do not know how glad I am to know that you were there to aid my son, Elrond..."

Lord Elrond remained silent, knowing that little by little, they would arrive at the reason behind this attack. Behind him, Elladan and Elrohir were listening intently.

"I should have taken that threat seriously. Why did I ever trust those men to keep their word?"

_Men? _The Peredhil thought.

"Surrendering the man they were looking for was not enough. I knew it. How despicable."

The familiar twinge of his heart struck Lord Elrond._ What's this?_

"You are confusing me, Thranduil," said the Elf Lord with his eyebrows creasing into a frown. "What men? Surrendering who?"

The room stayed silent. King Thranduil gave Elrond a meaningful look before relating the story.

"My son was caught by men some weeks ago and one man helped him to escape. Legolas brought the man here to be taken care of but they were followed here. These men wanted the man and threatened to cause chaos to the kingdom so I surrendered him."

The Peredhil looked at the King questioningly.

"I don't understand-" Elrohir said, "Who is this _man_ you are talking about?"

They waited for the King to speak but it seemed that he was too absorbed by his own anger for the man for causing him too much problem. Lord Elrond's heart pounded. For an instant he wanted to shake the King to make him reveal who this man was. He had the most terrible hunch.

A voice spoke, but it was not the King; it was Ereinion and his revelation brought an instant stop on Lord Elrond's heart, to his twin sons and even to the King.

"Strider." he said clearly, "That's what he calls himself, but as far as I am concerned, he is Aragorn, the only living heir of Isildur."

Lord Elrond had waited for that name to come out for a long time but at that very moment he wished nothing but the name to have never appeared.

* * *

_**~TBC~**_

_**Waiting for responses!**_

**Thank you for reading~! ^o^  
**


	17. From Middle Earth He Will Vanish

**CHAPTER 17**

_Another chapter! Hooray! ^.^_

_Thanks for all the reviews, it was encouraging ;)_

_My beta's kinda busy (happy trip Ragnelle!) so its me alone again ^^''_

_Forgive me, everyone for the mistakes I left unnoticed!_

_Please read more and don't let go until the very last chappy~ **W.G**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Dark clouds covered the night sky and the cool breeze of the air brought a chill feeling among the night riders who were traveling along the dark forest. Different sounds were heard amidst the dark: scratches, howls, even the wind seemed to shriek but the men passed without notion. They continued with their horses, following their leader.

It was not long before the group reached the clearing of an empty road. The one leading in front was Raleigh. He surveyed the street cautiously and looked to his right. He saw the endless road stretching to the mountains. His mouth curved. He then looked to his left and spotted what he was looking for.

"There it is." he murmured to himself.

Alone lodge stood at the end of the road, firm and tall, its lights pushing off the darkness with its brightness from the inside. A dark stable stood on the opposite side of the lodge and in it he could see outlines of horses. Some carriages were also parked on the side of lodge.

Seemed like the house was full tonight.

Lifting a finger, he directed his group toward the place. The men behind him did not hesitate to move, it was apparent that they were tired and longing for shelter. He allowed the men to ride pass him in their horses. He noticed someone was missing from the passing group and glanced back to where they had come from. He spotted Tryon on his horse pulling on a linked chain from the ground with a captive on its end. The captive man was the only prisoner left from the many but Raleigh had no regret whatsoever. This captive's worth was ten times any prisoner he's gotten his hands on.

Tryon jerked the linked chains up, sending the man to stagger on his feet as his body followed his hands that were locked on the chain.

"Get up, my King!" Tryon sneered, with a perfect smile on his lips seeing how the man below him was suffering, "What are you doing with those feet? Use it you imbecile! Are you really the heir or its just a show? Eh? _Aragorn_?"

"Tryon!" Raleigh called sharply from where he stood, "Don't be so loud."

Tryon looked up to Raleigh and shrugged, jerking the linked chains a bit more to force Aragorn to stand up.

"A king's a real good-for-nothing without their soldiers." he said, glancing to Raleigh's direction again with a meaningful smile.

Raleigh merely sighed in answer.

"Let's go." he said softly, turning his back on them and following his men toward the stables where they were already tying their horses.

Tryon looked down to Aragorn impatiently.

"I'm tired here waiting for you! Get up!"

Aragorn stood up slowly and walked on, disregarding Tryon's constant shouts and provocation. He silently went on without really seeing the way. All was dark for him, all was hopeless.

The inside of the Inn was the opposite of the outside.

It was crowded and warm, the men inside were noisy and too drunk. Orders of ales were nonstop which made the barman happy. The atmosphere was foggy due to the heavy smokers that were present inside.

When Raleigh's troupe entered the scene, few of the people gave them attention. Some heads only turned to see if they recognized the new comers and when certain they do not, they turn back to their business.

Raleigh watched as his men scattered around to rest and drink. He knew they deserve some rest after two day's work. He knew it was time for him to rest too so he looked for an empty table. He spotted one at the end of the room, just beside the open fire place. He fought his way to it and sit down, leaning fully on his chair. As he adjusted to his surroundings, Raleigh couldn't help but remember some old things on his past. It had been three years since then... the betrayal of a trusted friend...

A bottle of ale was dropped on his table with a hand still holding on it. Raleigh looked up to the owner and saw Tryon with his other hand carrying another bottle. He accepted it and Tryon sat on the opposite chair.

"Where's Strider?" he asked.

"I locked him along the horses on the stable." Tryon answered while taking a drink on his bottle.

"Whose with him?" Raleigh continued in a business like tone.

Tryon shook his head and Raleigh raised an eyebrow.

"He won't try an' escape!" Tryon assured him, "You saw how he was acting. Hopeless man, can't even stand on his own after the elf died."

_How can he stand up straight you made him walk from Mirkwood till here on the human lands_, Raleigh thought in amusement, but instead said, "You'll bring him food and water later. I have no use for a dead king."

"Alright..." Tryon answered,rolling his eyes, "And relax a bit Raleigh, you've been watching this crowd too seriously."

Raleigh looked at his bottle, "We can't be too careless..."

"But we blew up all those elves!" said Tryon smugly, his smile reaching his ears, "No one, not even their kind, could escape that attack! How can they follow us?"

"As I said," said Raleigh more seriously, looking at Tryon straight in the eye, "We can't be too careless..."

"Aye," Tryon nodded airly, finishing his ale with one gulp. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand before turning to Raleigh and asking, "Now what do you plan to do with the prince?"

Raleigh turned to him frowning.

"Prince?"

"Well, Strider isn't exactly the King yet is he?"

Raleigh remained silent, his eyes darting from one head of a man to another.

He had been thinking a lot about it. What was his plan now that he had the ruler of Gondor at the palm of his hands? Simply keeping Strider for his own entertainment was not half bad, but surely there were other ways to use the man?

"I'm going to take him to the East... on the Red Mountains."

Tryon looked sharply at Raleigh witha disbelief expression on his face.

"East? At Rhun? You gotta be kidding me!?"

Raleigh raised an eyebrow again but remained impassive.

"I will keep him there."

"But Sarali is there!"

"I give no damn," said Raleigh icily and Tryon stopped, eying his leader.

"A reunion of you two now eh?" he said looking down on his bottle.

"It is," Raleigh agreed, "My brother's anxious to see me, I'm sure."

"What will you do if he get's interested with Strider?"

A sudden expression of anger flashed through Raleigh's eyes but it instantly vanished. Indeed, Sarali tends to take away _stuff_ from his brother whenever he felt like it. Just like the old times...

"He can try." was all Raleigh's reply.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A horse snorted from the dark corner of the stable, Strider's eyes traveled to where it was.

It was no use, he was too hungry and tired, he couldn't see anything in the dark.

He remained motionless and still, playing dead if that's what others call it but the difference was he's not dead yet.

_I wish I was..._

He remained like that for sometime with less attentiveness to his surrounding.

Another hour passed. There was only silence.

He could hear his shallow breathing and realized how his chest was aching.

No, his whole body's aching that not even numbness could penetrate him...silence...

A horse snorted again.

Strider almost smiled.

The horses were making fun of him. How badly he must look right now...

Can horses see in the dark? He asked himself.

Maybe... but can he see the horses?

No, but he was sure even if he was hungry or tired he would still be able to see an Elf.

Who was that Elf that forgot he glows in the dark?

The memory of his first meeting with Legolas ran through his mind.

_What an Elf he is..._

A smile crossed his lips once again.

_Thump thump thump_

_Someone's coming_, a thought flashed through his mind.

He didn't do anything. It was no use struggling.

The steps draw closer and closer. There was the sound of the stable door opening. A man entered and Aragorn knew exactly who it was.

"Hey, wake up."

_I'm awake_, he wanted to reply but decided against it. He did not move a muscle, not even when Tryon sent a kick on his legs.

"I said wake up."

"What?" he mumbled hoarsely, his throat dried and hurting.

"Here's your ration of food, keep yourself healthy and me happy."

A loaf of bread was thrown to his chest and a mug of water was placed near his foot.

Aragorn almost chuckled.

Tryon left without another word. The smell of ale and smoke were withr him and for a moment Aragorn remembered how he would stay on an inn like this, drinking and smoking to his hearts content.

With a sigh that was not from his disappointment at the amount of food, Aragorn pieced the bread and forced himself to take a bite. If days like this would continue, with Tryon pulling him like a dog, then he might as well be prepared. He gulped uneasily and tried to eat more when the horse nearest him snorted for the third time.

Aragorn looked up and saw two black orbs shining in the dark, looking back at him from one side. The man raised an eyebrow.

_What do you want?_ He silently asked.

The horse merely snorted again and Aragorn looked down to his bread.

_Ah..._

Without second thoughts he passed the bread to the horse and watched it quietly. He was not hungry anyway. The horse munched on the bread and Aragorn was sent to think _Do horses eat bread this way_?

He satisfied himself with a drink from the mug, making his dried throat feel well and easy. As he was about to take another drink from the mug, the horse gave another snort and Aragron looked at it with another raise eyebrow.

_Oh well... _he wasn't that thirsty anyway...

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Tap tap tap._

Lord Elrond tapped his fingers impatiently on the table, waiting. It had been days since he had sent his twins after Estel's abductors. But still no word from them.

_Tap tap tap._

He gave up on tapping, since it annoyed him so and stood up. He walked near the wide window and watched the night sky. Under this very sky were his sons, two of which must still be hunting somewhere and the other most likely tied and worn out on the ground, the Elf Lord's eyes flashed daggers. In the span of one day Elrond was able to hear out the story of what had happened to Aragorn and Legolas while they were prisoners from the rocky mountain just beyond the borders of Mirkwood. The details of how Aragorn had ended in that situation was still unknown to him but he knew that it had been unpleasant.

"Asking for a little space to grow up on your own, Estel? Isn't this experience too much from the little space you were asking for?" Elrond whispered to himself thinking and berating himself why he had let his youngest son free with the rangers of the North.

The door of the room opened. Elrond knew who it was without looking.

"Elrond," King Thranduil called as the King stepped forward his friend across the guest room, "Its almost midnight, you should have some rest."

"How can I rest when all of my sons are out there, risking their lives and all?"

King Thranduil stopped silently and Lord Elrond realize his tone was too much for the King.

"Forgive me," he continued, turning to the King with kind eyes, "You are right, I must be tired."

Thranduil nodded, smiling a little at his friend's change of mood. He can still recall the night when they had found out Strider was no other than the Heir of Isildur, but more importantly the adopted son of his respected friend, Elrond Peredhil.

The King considered that night a nightmare. The intensity of the atmosphere was indescribable, let alone imaginable. The idea of himself sending Elrond's son in danger was really putting him in a corner. It was a good sign that Elrond did not walked out on him or on their friendship. If he had known Strider was Elrond's son he would have protected the man with all his might. However, he _didn't_ know...

Elrond paced around the room again, forgetting that the King was on his presence. He was so occupied that when the King spoke it took him three times to say it.

"...Elrond?" he finally called.

"What is it?" The Elf Lord responded, hearing the almost shout of the king.

"I am really sorry about the trouble I gave you,"

Elrond nodded.

"Had I known he was your son I would have done any means to save him!" continued the King.

"Ah, but alas, you did not." says Elrond, his cold demeanor returning and stopped in front of the King, "What was it that kept you from saving him without knowing he was my son? Tell me?"

Thranduil stood still, his expression full of shame he had never felt from anyone before.

"The same thing was the reason Legolas ran away from you in the first place!" continued the Elf Lord. His voice was not rising but its coldness was enough to freeze anyone who heard it and it was no luck for the Elf King. "Its because he was a_ Man_ wasn't he? A mere mortal?"

"I have my reasons-" tried the King helplessly but Elrond cut him

"Hush...It is enough. I understand your ill feelings toward the mortals, Thranduil..." his voice became soft all of a sudden for Elrond had remembered why the King was acting so. "But its time you realize how this hatred can rid of your rightful judgment, _mellon nin_..."

Silence fell between them and the Elf Lord returned onto gazing the night sky from the window. Thranduil looked away, the weight of his deed mounting. Elrond spotted a lone shining star and prayed silently...

All he ever wanted was to see his son as soon as the _Valar_ may allow...

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Tryon watched Raleigh stand up from the table. The leader said he would be heading on his room to take a rest.

"G'night." he called to his boss loudly amidst the noisy crowd.

Raleigh raised a hand as a gesture that he heard and then disappeared along the crowd.

Tryon went back on his bottle, his thoughts to Sarali, and how a messed up tyrant Raleigh's broether was. The thought of them going to Rhun and meeting Sarali again just to hide Strider was something he could not understand. Why was Raleigh delaying the plan? At first when he heard that Strider was the heir of Gondor his thoughts jumped to power and wealth, but Raleigh was only planning to keep the man in the darkness! Why so?

As he took another swig on the bottle and gulped hard, the last sentence of Raleigh about Strider rang through his ear.

_"The future King of Gondor, I will take him and no one will ever find him even if they cross many plains and such... Aragorn, from Middle Earth, will vanish...until the right time comes."_

**~TBC~**

_**AW~ How was it? **_

_**This recent chappy???^^**_


	18. The Search Party

**CHAPTER 18  
**

**_Without further ado let us continue the adventure!_**

**_Sorry for the mistakes and I don't own LOTR o.o _**

**_...3_**

**_...2_**

**_...1  
_**

_He was standing in the middle of no where._

_All was quiet. All was dark._

_Until his attentive senses alerted him to look around. And as he did, he found the source of his distraction._

_He was not alone. Someone was sitting on the ground in front of him. A man with his bareback facing him._

_A sense of recognition hit Legolas and he started toward the being. As he approached the man, Legolas suddenly became aware of fresh mark of lashes and wounds on him. Ache gripped the elf as he sprinted forward to reach the man he knew._

_He extended his hands to reach him when-_

_**BANG!**_

_An ear splitting blast almost tore him away from his body and consciousness. It was deafening._

_And he regretted it... Not the fact that he was torn to pieces... but because he wasn't able to reach the only person he knew was waiting for him somewhere in that darkness..._

**T T T T T T**

He opened his eyes to the present.

Legolas found himself staring at the familiar ceiling of his room. He could hear nothing except his breathing. He tried to feel his body, it was numb. He tried to recall what happened to him and remembered quickly how the earth he was standing on exploded.

That was right... He was running after Strider with his soldiers when it happened... His soldiers...

A heavy feeling dawned on him as he realized the tragic fate of his loyal kin. The emotion was uncontainable and he felt his eyes stinging.

He wished the pain in his body would return so that the pain in his heart would be lessen. He shut his watery eyes and stubbornly tried to sit up. How he survived the blow was beyond his knowledge but it was not right that he stayed in this room when all he tried to protect was gone...

"My Prince-" called Lutherian's familiar voice as the Healer hurried toward the Prince from the doorway."Lord Elrond advised that you stay on your bed and not to be let up _under any circumstances aside from the crumbling of the palace_."

Legolas eyed Lutherian somberly.

The Healer smiled sadly upon seeing the look on the Prince's eyes and said quietly, "I was trying to cheer you up, my Prince, but I suppose my attempt for humor has failed me. I am never good at it."

Legolas nodded sadly as he straightened himself to sit.

"So it was Lord Elrond who saved me..."

"Yes." Lutherian answered, searching more reaction from Prince's eyes. "But he truthfully wanted you to know the message about the palace crumbling."

Legolas pressed a tight smile but his features of sadness never disappeared.

Lutherian watched him patiently. The Prince knew what had happened in the forest...he remembered well...

As he stared at Legolas, Lutherian couldn't help but feel down. Legolas must be confused and undecided about what to do... he may even refuse to accept that everything was gone... Or worst, he may even decide to go for the Grey Heavens...

"I must not stay here. I have to look for Strider."

Lutherian looked up, his expression of disbelief visible.

"... you still want to look for him?"

Legolas looked up sharply, surprising Lutherian even more. Determination was reflected from the Prince's eyes and Lutherian couldn't ask for more. He silently praised the young Prince for the strong will he possessed.

"That's a good news..." the Healer started again with a genuine smile, "Lords Elladan and Elrohir will be delighted to have you on their search."

At this, Legolas looked up once more with a surprised look. "What do you mean Elladan and Elrohir?"

"Ah, of course you do not know the details a week ago..." started Lutherian and from that point he filled the Prince with all the event that had occurred after the tragedy of losing a battalion of soldiers and his miraculous rescue. Legolas was obviously surprised to find out that Strider was Lord Elrond's adopted son and the youngest brother of his friends, Elladan and Elrohir. He was also filled in about the anger of the Lord of Imladris and made a mental note to comfort his father.

"... they've been in search for three days my Prince..." Lutherian finished in mid sentence and Legolas recognize despair in his voice.

"We'll find him..." Legolas said in a quiet tone, "I made a promise to myself... I will get him back..."

Lutherian nodded.

"Lord Elrond is about to depart for Imladris today," he added as silence filled them.

"Then I must inform him that I want to go after the twins," said Legolas, waving Lutherian to move away as he briskly tried to stood up. "I also need him to confirm that I am set for the search so that ada would not fuss... Has there been any word from the twins?"

"They sent one yesterday," Lutherian answered, watching Legolas apprehensively as they walked toward the door, "It says they are staying in an Inn where tracks of the Men were clear... They will be moving shortly after they heard from Lord Elrond."

"That's fine, I must talk to Lord Elrond now."

They went out of the room and walked to the Hall heading to the King's Throne. The Elves around where delighted to see their Prince and they cheered quietly as they passed. Legolas smiled at them with guilt in his heart.

Some of their friends had perished because of the clash with the Men... He closed his hands into a fist. If it was fated to happen, then all they could do was pray...

They passed down the Hall and entered the King's Throne swiftly.

King Thranduil and Lord Elrond looked up from the round table at the sound of the door opening.

"Legolas!" boomed the King in surprise. He quickly reached his son and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and a warm embrace.

Lord Elrond watched them from the table while Lutherian stood on a corner, not wanting to draw any attention to himself.

"You are alright." muttered the King with a smile.

Legolas nodded and smiled at his father before giving Lord Elrond a light bow.

"I thought I had advised you not to let him up _under any circumstances aside from the crumbling of the palace_?" Elrond's words were directed to Lutherian who gave a deep bow of apology.

"He did relay the message to me," Legolas amended quickly, "I was the stubborn one who did not follow."

The Lord of Imladris arched an eyebrow very similar to how Strider arched his and this brought a small smile upon the Prince.

This also reminded him of his purpose.

"I am here to request to join the search party for Aragorn." he said straightly and without hesitation.

Silence greeted his request and Legolas was ready for the argument he knew already forming on his father's eyes.

Elrond eyed him while King Thranduil started to fuss.

"But you have just woken up! You're body is healing, my son! Your request is outrageous at the moment!"

Legolas shook his head.

"Ada, Aragorn is waiting for me! I can't be anywhere else but beside him!"

The King opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He then helplessly turned to Elrond, pleading for help.

Elrond caught the King's reproachful eyes and sighed inwardly. He then slowly approached Legolas and looked him in the eye to scrutinize.

"You cannot escape my searching eyes." he said in a low voice as he faced the young Elf, "I know your health better than you do. You still lack the stamina and strength. Even I would not allow you to go."

"But Aragorn needs my help!" cried the Elf Prince beside himself, "I cannot wait-"

"You cannot look for my son in your condition. You are too weak and agitated." said the Elf Lord severely, "Even Estel would not allow you to look for him. I did not heal you so that you can run around and have your life be taken once more."

Lutherian knew it was pointless. Even Lord Elrond who was supposed to agree for it was about rescuing Strider was not happy.

Legolas must have to regain his strength more...

"You do not understand..." came the Elf Prince's strained voice, "I am not going to risk my life for nothing. I am going to help him and rescue him. This is not about me dying- this is about me finding him and bringing him back where he belongs! You cannot imagine the great deal of pain we've experienced on the hands of those people! How can I abandon him after everything we've been through?"

Lord Elrond's eyes softened. He was struck. He remembered the Healers reporting to him about Aragorn's unpleasant back wounds and lashes... It gripped his heart like a chain.

Legolas wasn't finish convincing them, he looked at Lord Elrond with determined, clear eyes, "You must believed in me. I am more than this weakened body. My will to find him is stronger. I will not allow myself to die until I bring him back!"

After the outburst, Legolas slumped himself to the nearest chair and contained himself. His breathings were even but he could feel his face flushing... He just have to go and search... He has to!

King Thranduil and Lord Elrond looked at each other. They exchanged silent messages and the King shook his head followed by a sigh.

"You cannot go..." whispered the King in a rejected tone, "...unless you have a healer with you..."

Legolas looked up hopefully from where he was sitting, with a smile spreading on his fair face.

Lutherian was relieved as he watched the agreement of both parties. _Finally something was starting to move..._

The healer was surprised as the King suddenly motioned for him.

"Lutherian," said the King as they turned to him, "You will accompany your Prince in this search party provided that you are ready to take care of his health."

"Yes, my King." agreed Lutherian without further thoughts as he bowed.

It was the first time he will be going outside the castle...

The first time he will be doing something dangerous and important.

And the first time he did not regret any of it.

**T T T T T T T  
**

Lord Elrond checked Legolas' pulse with a slight frown on his face.

They retreaded to the King's study and were discussing the final action they will be taking. The King was still unsure about letting his son go but the assurance that Lutherian was there to look after him was his constant comfort.

"A messenger has been sent to my twins." Elrond said after awhile as he passed Legolas his bowl, "They will be waiting for you at the Inn just below this land...to the human road..."

Legolas nodded and took a sip from the medicine bowl Lord Elrond had given him. No. It did not taste good.

"You will be joined by Lutherian and Erenion. And with the best equipments we have." added the King, who was sitting behind the study table looking tired and weary. Legolas did not blame him, his father had to deal with the death of their soldiers, the lash of Lord Elrond and the stubbornness of his son. And not to mention the guilt after sending Aragorn away...

"Ada," Legolas called to his father kindly.

King Thranduil caught the eyes of his son. Legolas gave the King a reassuring smile which the King returned with a sad one.

"Everything is prepared for your journey tomorrow," Elrond's voice smoothly entered the Wood Elves' ears, "And tomorrow I shall depart for my own journey as well."

"So you are not joining them after all," Thranduil said in a low voice as he watched his friend.

"No. no matter how much I wanted to." answered Elrond and Legolas felt he was left out from the conversation between the two friends, "It's not that I do not have the power... but I was forbidden to go."

"Hmm?" Thranduil raised his eyebrows.

Elrond nodded to the king before turning to Legolas in his soft demeanor.

"Now, my Prince, I do want you to take more rest as you can, but you are the only one capable of telling me the exact details of your little adventure with my son..."

**T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T**

Tryon stared disgustedly at the dark water before them and at the dark sky that covers them.

They have traveled to the lands of Rhun, and now standing before its Great Sea. Just beyond the large body of water was the dark forest where Sarali's dark fortress stood hidden from anyone's eyes.

It brought back unpleasant memories.

Tryon looked at Raleigh beside him who was watching the scenery with dark eyes and knew his leader liked it there no better.

"Why are we even going there, Raleigh?"

"It's part of the plan." Raleigh whispered and motioned his men to move.

Tryon continued frowning but followed nevertheless. He was still pulling on Strider's chain but this time Strider had his own horse.

He was tide to the back with his body swaying dangerously from side to side.

The tired man forced himself to look up and saw the dark waters spread like the night sky's shadow in front of him. Intrigue as to where they were, he tried to look at his surroundings and found out he was unfamiliar to it.

Just where were they going? More importantly why wasn't he planning an escape?

_I m tired... so tired... I just want to rest..._

And he let his head sag down his chest helplessly.

Maybe he'll try to escape when his head stopped spinning...

**T T T T T T T T  
**

Elladan waited. He was sitting inside the Inn where they had previously followed the tracks of the men who abducted his brother.

Wearing the hood of his cloak upon his head, he cautiously observed the half empty pub. He tried to mingle with the men in order to avoid suspicion but nobody seemed to care if he was there or not. He watched the few men from table to table, drinking in the daylight and conversing. He did not have to strain his ears to hear what they were talking about nor did he had to look. Some of the topics the men were having was making him uncomfortable, if possible even embarrass. But he refused to walk out. Aragorn's abductor may return in this place if luck granted it.

After hearing some murmurs and loud laughter from the men that made his ears hot, Elladan decided to pull his hood lower. It made him feel secure. The men had obviously drank too much and were discussing 'slaves' and such that made him uncomfortable. His twin brother, Elrohir was outside waiting for the arrival for Legolas and his companions. His father had sent them a messenger about the back up search party and when they found out that Legolas was coming they could not contain their joy and relief that he was alright. After all, their father would not allow the Prince if he didn't seem fit for the journey.

He drummed his fingers on the table with his eyes fixed at the Inn door. As he was trying to block the nasty conversation of the men he caught the sound of hooves coming and the low call of his brother confirmed that they were there. He stood up in haste and with swift movements he was at the door and outside.

He saw Elrohir standing in the middle of the road and hastily made his way toward him.

"They're here." muttered Elrohir as Elladan stood beside him. He nodded and watched the empty road.

It was not long before shapes of the coming party started to appear from the long road. Elladan noticed four elves were coming: one was visibly Legolas. The other two Elves were wearing the same crest and brown clad as the Prince: he recognized them as Ereinion and Lutherian. What surprised Elladan was the fourth Elf (Elrohir gasped which seemed to give the impression that he too, noticed the fourth Elf) among the group.

In no time the party was upon the twins and Legolas let out a delightful cry when he saw the them. The Prince was wearing his light battle garment with his quiver and bow at hand. The same goes for the other two Wood Eves and to the fourth one Elrohir was looking.

"Elrohir! Elladan!"

"Legolas!"

_"Mae govannen!"_

"How do you fare?"

"I am fine and well," answered the Prince as he slid down his horse with a small smile. The three Elves were behind him and were sliding down their own horses too.

"It is unfortunate that we have to meet on this tragic times." Elladan told him with a sympathetic look on the Prince as they gripped shoulders.

"I regret the purpose of this meeting as well..." Legolas responded, feeling down after his own delightful outburst. He turned to his companions swiftly. "You recognize Ereinion and Lutherian's with me."

"Who would not recognize that 'striking' look from Ereinion," smiled Elladan as he greeted the Elf, "and Lutherian who took care of my brother and friend."

Lutherian bowed and gave the twins a serene look. Ereinion merely bowed too.

"How do you fare, Glorfindel?" Elrohir greeted sheepishly as he looked at the fourth Elf remembering some past events (which included locking the great Elf inside his room).

Glorfindel, the Great Balrog Slayer greeted Elrohir and Elladan quietly and the twins knew they were forgiven. The last time they saw each other was through the window after all.

"Do we have any news about Aragorn?" the Balrog slayer started with a firm look on his face.

Elladan and Elrohir's expression hardened and both nodded at the same time. Greetings were over. It was time for action.

The twins lead the way to the stables, not far from the Inn after securing their horses.

"We followed the tracks which lead us to believe that they have stayed the whole night in this place." Elladan started as they reach the small stable, "We gathered little information from the barman but he confirmed that a group of traveling men did stay in there the previous night."

Legolas and the others listened quietly as they headed over the stables. They entered the small lodge and then went directly over one of the stalls.

"Why are we here?" Lutherian found himself asking when they stopped.

Nobody answered him as everyone's attention was focused on the ground. He followed their gaze and saw an empty space. He frowned deeply but after sometime his eyes widened as he noticed tracks on the dark ground. The tracks left a strong impression that someone resided the stall for a long hours. Next to it were crumbs of bread and a toppled down mug which seemed to be for water. Without speaking he knew- or rather they knew- whose mark it was.

"This..." Legolas broke the silence as he knelt down and touch the ground. "They kept him here...In this dark..."

Elladan's jaw tightened. Elrohir grunted like he never did before while Glorfindel remained impassive but his hands were closed into a tight fist.

"Have you discovered the direction of their course?" came the Balrog's stern voice.

"We did... They were heading East." Elladan responded, "But their current location and to where they are heading is still unknown."

"Then what are we standing here for?" Glorfindel whipped around to leave, "We must find them and take Aragorn back."

They followed him with their eyes until he was gone from the door way.

"Let's go." Elrohir agreed and with one dirty look on the stall he left followed by Ereinion who watched Legolas for a moment before going. Lutherian silently excused himself afterward with a gloomy expression.

Elladan stood behind Legolas who remained kneeling on the ground.

"He's alive, Aragorn is..." he whisphered with a reassuring tone.

"He is." agreed Legolas darkly, "because Raleigh would never kill him..."

Elladan's eyes sparked upon hearing the name. He had heard about that name from Ereinion many times, even his father was silently cursing the ill name as it was etched on his face.

"This Raleigh... just... what does he want from my brother?"

Legolas touched the mug and took it on his hands. His thoughts drifted to Raleigh and how a danger he was to everyone. He stood up trying to recall everything he could loath about the leader of Aragorn's abductors.

"Raleigh... he is a very strange man."

"How strange?"

Legolas slowly turned to Elladan with a serious expression.

"You won't be able to figure him out." he answered quietly. "I tried to confront him about why he was doing the things he do..."

Elladan watched as the Prince's eyes darkened.

"He gave me his satisfying answer..." Legolas continued, reminiscing his talk with Raleigh. "It was all... for his entertainment..."

Elladan frowned deeply. "What?"

"Aragorn is a mere tool for his entertainment. He said something about 'being able to control someone stronger'... Until now I do not understand the feeling he was describing... What does he get from keeping another man from his freedom?"

He shot the question to Elladan whose frown deepened more.

"So it was for his own selfishness that my brother was kept in this desecrated stall?"

It took Legolas moments before he understood what Elladan meant. He had forgotten about Aragorn's role to the Peredhil's life.

"Forgive me but I want to ask... why was Aragorn with the rangers and not at Imladris?"

Elladan's eyes rounded a little and Legolas knew he had stepped on something personal. He continued to watch Elladan who smiled sadly and looked away.

"He was used on living at the rangers camp... but he decided to stay on after a little row with ada..."

"With Lord Elrond?" Legolas asked, almost surprise. How stubborn was this Aragorn whom Elladan spoke?

"It was about... the _Evening Star_..." Elladan refused to say more that left Legolas frowning.

"What was wrong with Arwen?"

Elladan did not speak. Legolas blinked back his confusion. Never mind about Arwen for a little while...

"Did Lord Elrond send Aragorn away on purpose?"

Silence greeted his question.

"Elladan!" Legolas urged feeling anxious.

"... more or less... but it was Estel who insist on taking a space..."

Aragorn probably knew what was best, Legolas thought with a heavy heart.

He remembered Aragorn when they first met at the rocky mountain. From that point on the man was moving on his own with the belief that his family had forsaken him, his friends betraying him and no one to believed him...

_How can he look forward to another day?_

"I wish we have met on a more happy occasion..." Legolas muttered to himself.

Elladan tapped his back.

"Come on. You will meet him as you wish when the time comes. Right now we have to take him back and secure his safety. I do not trust this Raleigh you have mentioned."

The Prince shook his head as they head toward the stable door.

"I never did. But his mysterious character scares me."

"He will be deal with."

Together they walked out on the bright afternoon, meeting the four Elves who have been waiting for them to come out.

"The tracks are heading towards East!" Elladan commanded the group as they all climb up their respected horses. "They will never be gone from our sight as long as we keep following this obvious marks! They've been careless which means we have gained more possible chances of saving Aragorn! We cannot lose them! May the power of the Arda be shed on us!"

The horses were pulled. Their whines were loud. They were directed to run towards the East, the sound of their stampede signaling that the search for Aragorn had finally started.

**~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~**

_**Alright. That made up for my absence, I hope ^^''**_

_**Thanks for the time everyone!**_

**_Now let's Hunt for ARAGORN! :D_  
**


	19. Death Pays Part I

**CHAPTER 19**

_**Happy Halloween~ ahahaha!**_

_**Give me a break! xD I thought to myself this morning- I want to write a story! xD**_

_**And decided to continue this one ^_^ so catch this story's ending in a few more chapters to come xD YEAH ENDING!**_

_**Not this one though- I said more chapters ahahaa! I'm thinking of 3 more chapters to go... I know it'll fit ^^**_

_**So then, read on baby xD sorry for the mistakes!**_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TT**

Tryon doesn't feel good.

They were already at the dark empty road heading toward the castle's entrance of Sarali's fortress. He really had a bad feeling about coming back in here.

On the long run of being with Raleigh he knew his chief would never make a decision without having a secured plan he'll benefit from. Raleigh would always have his trump card under his sleeve and this made Tryon believe him and follow him for so long. But he assumed everyone has their limit. Maybe even Raleigh was losing his touch.

Tryon looked back to Strider behind him. The ranger was fast asleep and this made Tryon itch. He wanted to kick the ranger down and step on his head to the mud. So far Raleigh's only mistake was keeping this demerit ranger who had caused them a number of causalities. Aside from wanting to kill the ranger for his own joy, Tryon was in doubt again that Raleigh had made another mistake. His brother Sarali, was not someone to meddle with.

Sarali, as Tryon could remember, was an _evil he could never compete with_. This little brother of Raleigh was a mad man. If ever he was a man.

Long ago young Raleigh and his family were living in this little village. Tryon happened to be Raleigh's friend for long. Raleigh's father was a wood cutter and there were times that he would go and get some woods from the dark forest of Rhun. He was a tough man and though some of the villagers had warned him about going on the cursed place, Raleigh's father heeded no one's advice. He even brought his two sons with him as a mock to the scared villagers. One day, on Raleigh's account, Sarali disappeared on the Red Mountains. It was dark then and the little one could not be found. Raleigh wanted to look for his brother but his father refused so. He forbade Raleigh to ask for help from the villagers because he didn't want them to talk about his foolishness.

Days passed and there were no signs of Sarali. The villagers were told that the little one was badly sick and should not be approached inside their house. The only person to know his disappearance was Tryon. One raining night, after almost a week, Sarali reappeared on the doorstep of their house. He was soaked in the rain and had a cold. He was treated by his worried mother and was back to health after two days. When asked about how he got back, Sarali would refuse to speak. Their mother decided that the little one was too frightened. The villagers were able to see the young one again and all other suspicion was dismissed. Raleigh somehow became distant with his brother for a reason he could not explain. Sometimes Sarali would be cheerful, the next he would be caught staring into a space. Sometimes he would emit a scary temperament he never had before. Raleigh knew something was wrong.

One sunset, young Raleigh came home after playing with Tryon to find his family murdered on their house. Sarali was found unconscious beside the dead bodies and the villagers all assumed it was done by wild animals. Raleigh thought differently. He saw something that time nobody was aware of. He did not say anything after the accident. He left the village when he was capable of, leaving Sarali all by himself. Tryon was sure there was a confrontation between the brothers that day.

Years passed, Raleigh and Tryon heard the annihilation of their village on the hands of goblins. Rumors also have it that the goblin's fortress was inside the Dark forest of the Red Mountains. Not really for revenge but out of curiosity, Raleigh's little gang of bandit, composed of a number of men, and Tryon himself went to obliterate the place. What they found was a power more than they had imagined. What surprised them more was Sarali as the King of the said Fortress. Only Raleigh and Tryon were allowed to leave while the rest of their gang were killed by the goblins as requested by Sarali.

Sarali, then as Tryon remembered, was more than a devil. He was a dark lord on his own and somehow or another, Tryon had the feeling that Sarali killed his own parents even without Raleigh saying so. That's how an evil he was.

Gathering his thoughts back as they drew closer to the Gate, Tryon felt the same chills he felt the last time he was there. Can what happened back then happen again? Will they be annihilated again? Or is Raleigh planning on succumbing to his brother's power? Tryon looked at Raleigh who was riding quietly in front of him. _No, he's not that kind of person_, Tryon thought.

The horses neighed and stopped walking on. They seemed panic stricken for they kept on stomping the ground. Tryon could not blame them. They were facing the entrance toward doom after all.

"From here on, we walk." said Raleigh and he slid off his horse.

The others followed reluctantly; some of them keep exchanging looks with one another. Tryon slid down and tug Strider awake.

"Move it, you worthless scum." He roared in annoyance. Strider seemed too relax and this irate him somewhat. The ranger blinked and looked up quietly and Tryon hissed angrily. "Stop slowing me down and move it!"

What greeted them at the entrance were goblins looking at them in contempt. They gathered around the troupe, hissing, growling and making other noises none of the men understood. Raleigh stood without flinching at their sight and said rather coldly, "I am here to meet my brother, go and tell him."

"Need not, dear brother."

Tryon looked up and shook. Sarali was standing on the stone steps of the castle door, looking as young as ever, like the last time they have encountered him. He was a pale young man with a black shoulder length hair. He was wearing a black clad and a wide grin on his face. His eyes, which had the color of dull brown eyes, like Raleigh's before, have turned completely black.

"Rey, dear brother." whispered Sarali sweetly as he hovered down the steps toward Raleigh, extending his long thin fingers on his brother's cheek. "It has been too long; I knew you can't resist me."

Raleigh slowly took Sarali's fingers from his face and said quietly, "There is something we must discuss."

Sarali was still grinning from ear to ear as he nodded on Raleigh's request. "Come- do come inside, my sweet… with him…" Tryon saw Sarali looked and point at him. He really has a bad feeling now.

"Him and the other man." Raleigh said without flinch. Tryon saw Sarali's eyes travel from his eyes to Strider who was behind him.

"That man?" asked Sarali in wonder, his eyes narrowing as he looked at Strider more closely. "Why yes… why not… He is but another man… Come."

And Sarali lead the way to the stone steps. Raleigh swiftly followed without a word and that's when Tryon knew the fate of the other men. He decided to follow quietly too but was pulled back. Surprised, Tryon looked back and saw that Strider wasn't moving on his ground. He tugged the rope of the ranger but Strider wouldn't budge.

"Move it!" he growled that made Raleigh and Sarali look back.

Strider, in his tired state, looked from Sarali to Raleigh and then to the goblins and mens around. Tryon hissed but Strider spoke, "The others… don't tell me…?"

"Ah…" murmured Sarali with a splitting smile, "Yes yes… they are to remain here. Do not worry young prisoner… they are but another men…" Raleigh looked sharply at Tryon who grabbed Strider by the collar and pulled him up the steps muttering, "If you wanna survive longer you'll do as he says."

"But they'll die!" hissed Strider angrily on Tryon's ear.

"_Not so long before you if you don't shut up!"_ hissed Tryon back and dragging the man still.

They entered the giant oak doors. Tryon pulled Strider inside and looked at the men out side. The goblins were out numbering the men and were already around them again. The men shook in fear, having no idea of what's to happen next.

Sarali looked at them from the inside and with a satisfying smile he ordered, "_Devour them!"_

Strider's eyes went round.

The oak doors closed with the cries and scream from the Men and laughter and jeers from the goblins...

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TTT**

"I am so honored to have you back, Rey, you don't know how anxious I've been to see you gain." Sarali was saying as he sat down on his favorite chair inside the Throne chamber.

Tryon and the others found themselves in a closed door chamber with black curtains blocking the foggy windows outside. There were hardly any lights from the thick fog in the fortress. The room was instead filled with candles as light source .

"The gift you have given my underlings was enough, I must say." He continued, surveying Raleigh with his dark eyes, and grinning maniacally at them. "So my brother, is your purpose here the same as my offer last time?"

"You can say that," said Raleigh impassively, "It's not a mere whim that I am here… let's just say your brother has his limitations as well."

"Mm..." nodded Sarali, raising the little eyebrow he has. "…and has this man got something to do with your decision?"

Raleigh looked at Strider from the corner of his eyes and then up to his brother. Tryon gripped the rope he was holding and looked at Strider who was staring into a space, lost in thought.

"Yes. In fact- He is my other gift for your favorable decision."

Tryon shot Raleigh an incredulous look.

"Really?" whispered Sarali while looking at Strider unimpressed. "…and is this favor too little that you'd give me a prisoner?"

"He can be the sort of entertainment you like." Raleigh continued, "He is the strongest warrior I have ever seen, Sarali. He could be your greatest weapon."

Sarali's eyes traveled from Raleigh to Strider once again. He looked wistful. "If you are actually the one praising him, Ray, then there really must be something with this fellow."

Sarali stood up and walked near Strider. Tryon gripped the rope and gulped. He can feel danger whenever he saw this pale king.

Raleigh followed Sarali with his cold eyes.

"You are but a man." whispered Sarali as he stood face to face by Strider, his eyes searching for something special from the ranger, "You looked weary and exhausted, yet my Rey says you are strong—" he reached his long thin fingers on Strider's face who looked at him with his silver eyes. Sarali stopped in midway of touching the man's face, his fingers hanging in the air.

"Oh but wait…" he muttered, his black eyes looking at Strider in wonder. "You…"

Strider heaved a breath, he was extremely tired all of a sudden. As if he had just noticed Sarali, the ranger pulled his head away from Sarali's claw-like fingers. Sarali looked deeply astonished by something Tryon could not understand. He watched as Sarali took a few steps back and surveyed the worn-out-ranger from head to foot. "How mistaken I was… you are not just a man…" He was grinning like kid who found his long lost toy.

Raleigh turned and watched his brother with a frown on his face. He took a few steps near them and stopped, trying not to draw attention on his own reaction. Tryon looked completely nonplused for something was wrong with Sarali- he looked demented all of a sudden.

"Ahaha.." Sarali broke out as he stared at Strider then back at his brother, "This man, Rey… this man doesn't have an aura of just any man!" he burst out madly and indisbelief, "I can feel the presence of the Elves on his very skin! On his very SOUL! But his appearance is of a damned Man! Where did you find him?"

Tryon looked at Raleigh who cleared his throat and started, "He is friendly with the Elves…we caught some elves before and he was with them…"

Sarali's eyes glinted.

"I despise Elves with their irritating light…" He looked at Strider's profile, "But to have a man with a presence of an Elf is truly remarkable… and you are giving him to me?"

"Yes." nodded Raleigh.

Sarali's lips split into a wide smile. "Interesting."

"Raleigh!" Tryon's voice broke out from the silence. The brothers looked at him and Tryon shrunk at Sarali's intense gaze. He was truly sure of the evil Sarali possess for how could he tell something like that about Strider withut touching him? Sarali's a weird character. He's a witch!

"Tryon?" asked Raleigh's voice.

Tryon gulped. Sarali was still looking at him forbiddingly. He felt a sweat drop on the side of his face.

"Rather," came Sarali's voice suddenly as he turned to Raleigh, "what is your request, dear brother?"

Tryon sighed in relief as Sarali took his eyes off him and went near his brother.

"My request is to become the Head of your goblins, make them follow my command and share the power with you."

Raleigh said this so casually as if he was asking for Sarali's name. Sarali stared at his brother in wonder, and then back at Strider who stood motionless on his ground.

"…you are as cunning as ever when it comes to position, dear brother just like old times…" he said smiling meaningfully. Raleigh gazed at his brother quietly.

"Can you give it or not?" he stated more than asked.

Sarali raised his eyebrows, looking deeply in thought. "I can give you the deal…but with just another request…"

Tryon watched the brothers talk in whispers. Somehow he doesn't like being left on the conversation. He stood there with his feet rooted on the spot and still gripping Strider's rope. If by chance Raleigh's plan worked out, maybe he'll seize the power in this place, and he Tryon would be Raleigh's right hand man. Sarali would just be another puppet… maybe this was Raleigh's plan after all…

Lost in his thoughts, Tryon heard footsteps drawing closer to him and saw Raleigh standing in front of him. To Tryon's surprise, Raleigh had this grim look on his face, the same grim look he had when he learned the escape of Strider and the Elf.

"Raleigh?" Tryon frowned. What happened to his Chief? Beside him, Strider staggered down the floor.

"This is the usual betrayal I am so used to, Tryon." Raleigh started as he unsheathed his sword, "I suppose after the long run you know it by now."

"What?" muttered Tryon, his eyes rounding and feeling the danger on Raleigh's voice, "Raleigh?"

"Goodbye, Tryon." whispered Raleigh and with a swift stroke, he plunged his sword on Tryon's body. Tryon felt the blade dig deep on his flesh. Bewildered at what was occurring, he continued to look questioningly at Raleigh who looked back coldly at him. He realized then… it was all part of Raleigh's plan.

"Damn you…" he croaked, feeling the blood rush out from his body and from his mouth. Raleigh pulled his sword back and wiped it with his clothes. The impassiveness of his expression remained. Tryon held the man's gaze with his breath slowly fading.

Tryon slumped dead on the ground with his eyes open and the room was filled with Sarali's loud laughter. Strider was oblivious of what was happening after losing his consciousness briefly, but hearing that contemptuous laughter, he noticed Tryon's dead body beside him.

"How could I let my brother have a worthless slave like you!" he spat on Tryon's body and continued laughing. He called some of his goblins and ordered for Tryon's body to be thrown on the lake.

"Worthless… deserved no burial…" smiled Sarali. They watched Tryon's body being taken by the goblins while Raleigh faceed the window.

"You…fool…"

Raleigh was surprised by the familiar voice that he looked sharply around. He was met by a head-bat that made his head spin. He staggered backwards and fell on the floor, the pain made his ears ring.

Sarali watched as Strider stood straight as much as he can after this act on his brother. The man was breathing heavily but with much scorn on his eyes.

"You killed… your comrade… fool!" he breathed angrily.

Raleigh shook his head and met Strider's accusing eyes. They looked at each other strongly before Raleigh spat blood on the ground and stood up straight, dusting his cloak in the process.

"I told you, he is a great fighter." He told Sarali as if nothing happened.

"Indeed." agreed Sarali with interest in his eyes. "A little test on him would be delightful."

Strider kept his eyes on Raleigh, and not really listening on the conversation. Tryon's death seemed to leave a little impact on Raleigh that made Strider angrier. If only he had a sword or even his strength then maybe he could have done more than bang his head on the creature… Creature for Raleigh can never be called a man anymore. He is more than a devil.

But whatever Strider was feeling, he knew, it could not change the fact that Tryon was dead.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

******That's it for today!^_^**

******Thank you for reading and lol How is story so far?**

******Pretty Bad? Needs more action?**

******ahaha~**

******Thank you for reading ;)**


	20. Death Pays Part II

**Chapter 20**

_**Update! Update! :)**_

_**The story is going exactly where I wanted to...so yeah... I'm enjoying this :)**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews :) Please continue reading until the end~ This will definitely come to an end. I am not sure if three chapters could do it though -.-**_

_**Happy Reading!**_

Six Elves traveled day and night, following visible tracks of horses heading towards the Eastern plain. The long leagues did not tire them but their worry for the lost man did. Days had it been since they tracked what appeared to be an empty campsite; they concluded it was where the group took shelter. They also saw the place where Strider must have been tied and their longing to save him increased once more.

"He was probably too tired to escape." said Elladan when they surveyed the area where his brother was kept, "Aragorn is too used to the wild to let something as ropes tie him… something's wrong with him."

All the Elves agreed.

As they passed the curves and valleys of Arda, Legolas was thinking of nothing but the reason for Strider's unusual weakness. He tried to recall the last time he saw him. It was the dangerous deal with Raleigh… and then after that… the unexpected crumbling of the earth that nearly killed him… that Strider probably thought he was really dead. Could this be the reason? If so… then he must really show himself to that man…

It was sunset when the Elves saw the last tracks of the men's horses before it disappeared into a forest. Looking around they saw a great lake before them and dark lands over it.

"The Red Mountains…" muttered Glorfindel looking at the mountains with shadows on his eyes.

The rest looked over the shadowy mountain with apprehension.

"I feel a great threat of something unseen in this land." whispered Legolas with a troubled look.

"Aye," agreed Elrohir with great amount of dislike on his fair face, "I feel something undiscovered is there…" he turned to Glorfindel, "Have you been…?"

"Nay," replied the Balrog slayer tersely, "I would never set foot at such a dark ground although the Balrog had me… Long ago Elves of LorÌen have condemned this place for the evil it emits and warned all others to stay away. I see why they think it as threat… This mountain has no sign of light within it… it is a forsaken land…"

"That being said," came Elladan's voice as he looked at the trail before them, "These men are headed that way…"

There was a great silence among them in which Luthrean cleared his throat. It was the first time he loathed seeing an evil land with powers he could not explain made of what.

"Since I am certain that nobody would want to turn back," Glorfindel cut the silence, "I say when continue on. These men do not have an inkling as to what they are going after but I care not. I care for Aragorn who is among them. If he is too frail for fighting then he won't stand a chance among the devils of this land. Let's go and hope we are not too late."

The grimness on the Balrog Slayers voice sent an alarm on Legolas and his friends for what the elder one speaks of was true. Without hesitation Legolas pulled the reins of his horse and move forward. He could feel his horse's discomfort upon stepping his hooves on the dark ground but Legolas pleaded him on and the horse obeyed his voice. This was the same for the others.

What greeted them was a dark forest with hardly any breathing tree or grass. There was hardly any light from the sky as well for the trees' dark leaves wouldn't allow it so.

As they push deeply into the forest their discomforts grew and the screams of their instincts increased. It was no good to Luthrean for he felt the evil most for he was not a warrior like them. He was not used to the sudden evil that crept in his very skin. His vision blurred, his heart raced. He knew it was futile to even go further for someone like him. But he did not say so. He didn't want to hinder everyone's desire to save Strider. He felt his grip on his horse slipping as darkness continued consumed his senses.

"Hold on!" called Erenion's voice to the group.

Legolas and the others looked back and saw Luthrean unconsciously hanging on his horse. The horse seemed to feel his master's weakness that it stopped galloping after them. Erenion was beside the healer in one sweep of his horse.

"Luthrean!" called Legolas urging his horse back worriedly.

"He's only out cold." said Erenion when Legolas slipped down his horse to check his friend who was on Erenion's arms on the ground.

"What's going on?" asked Glorfindel as he and the twins came down their horses to see what was holding them on.

"Luthrean passed out... why?" said Legolas in concern. Glorfindel kneeled down and checked Luthrean's pulse and eyes. After much consideration the Balrog slayer muttered, "This young one… has not trained for battle evil and of that sort."

"He is a healer." supplied Elrohir in an undertone.

"I see… that explains it." Muttered Glorfindel standing up, "He must get out of this place fast."

Legolas looked at Luthrean's unconscious state. He had completely forgotten about the healer. Luthrean was a healer and not a warrior who could withstand such strong evil for the first time!

"I'll take him," said Erenion, standing up and helping Luthrean on his horse. The twins helped him and gave the ropes of Luthrean's horse on the warrior.

"I'll come back if I can."said Erenion. Legolas nodded at him while they mount their own horses. "Look after Luthrean… I'm afraid he really is not ready for long journey outside Mirkwood… its because of my-"

"Nay, my Prince," said Erenion steadfast, "I am sure Luthrean was glad he could come. Do not blame yourself."

Legolas looked piercingly at the warrior and nodded. Erenion looked at the rest and gave a small bow before pulling his horse's rein and that of the healer out of the dark forest.

"Be careful on your way!" Legolas called and watched the two horses vanish in the darkness leaving only the light of the elves until it disappeared.

"We must hurry as well… sunset is upon us." Glorfindel told the Prince. Legolas glanced back at them and nodded. Elladan and Elrohir were looking at him in concern as they hurried on.

"Do not worry about me," he told them as their horses hurtled with the wind across the dark trees, "I would really want to find Strider now…"

"My brother," started Elrohir with a light smile on his face, "No matter how dangerous the situations are, would always come through… beaten maybe…but alive and whole."

"He has an eternal luck in surviving," added Elladan with a wink to the Prince, "Due maybe to his future duties to Middle Earth...but mainly because of his own will to survive."

"Indeed, but he would not last long if not for Elrond's healing mastery." Glorfindel said ahead of them who was apparently listening.

"That too!" Elrohir grinned.

Legolas felt light hearted. It was ironic to feel that way within the dark land of Rhun but somehow Strider's past with his brothers had made him smile for no reason. He realized he knew so little of the man he proudly called his friend. If only Valar would allow him so, then he wished upon all hope to meet Strider in his days in Rivendell too. And if that's not possible anymore, then let it be that he meet the man in a more peaceful circumstances and not on a dangerous voyage that could take any of their lives.

Praying silently, Legolas looked ahead with a clear vision on his blue eyes.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TTT**

Strider felt the cold ground. He was lying on it. Pushing himself, he sat up with his heavy body and felt his shoulders. It was numb. Blinking into semi-darkness he remembered where he was. It was some time ago after Tryon's death that he was thrown into this dungeon. He was not tied anymore but was kept locked in the dark cold room with only a torch as his light.

_Pathetic_. He thought dully. Stretching his neck, Strider tried to stand up. It was not impossible to gain strength when every now and then he was given a plate of food and water from the door's gap. Yes, he could stand. He massaged his arms, and then stretched his shoulders and legs. It felt good.

Taking a great inhale of breath, Strider exhaled it through a shout with all his might. He kept on roaring until his stomach felt no air inside. It felt good. When at last all his emotions deep in his heart was out, he breathed roughly again. There were footsteps running from the outside and next thing the man heard a loud clatter on his door and some angry shrieks from the goblins guarding him. One of them actually looked at him from the door's window. Strider looked at the door with raised eyebrows.

"I cannot understand a word you are saying so don't bother." He told the goblin darkly.

The goblin shrieked angrier and then walked away with what sound like threatening words. Strider did not bother. He merely shook his head and looked at his dirty and bloody clothes.

"I look a mess." He told himself and was amused he cared. Sighing again, he looked at the door. Wouldn't it be nice to escape? He thought while his hands firmly tightening into fists.

Walking near the door, Strider touched the side bars holding it. It was well made.

Thinking of the materials he would need to break it, the man heard another set of footsteps coming. Stepping away from the door, he waited for his adversary. As he expected the door was unlocked from the outside. It opened and revealed a man standing next to the goblin guarding him. He recognized the man's eyes. It was the one who had laughed so loud on Tryon's death. Strider's eyes narrowed.

"Wonderful, you are awake." said the man with his face hidden in the darkness and Strider could only make out his glinting dark eyes. "How was your rest, dear prisoner?"

Strider did not respond but waited for the man to come out of the dark. Sarali did and stepped inside the room with his smile reaching his ears. Strider felt the man's menace at once.

"Who are you?" he asked hastily when the man had looked at him from head to foot. "Where is this place?"

"Ah, questions questions…" grinned Sarali, "I am Raleigh's brother, Sarali, and he gave you to me as a token, did you not remember?"

Strider's eyes narrowed once more.

"Where is he?" he demanded.

"Am I likely to tell you?" asked Sarali testily, "No matter, prepare yourself; you are on to a battle later."

"What? Battle?"

"You thought I'd feed you for no reason at all?"

Strider did not speak. Sarali smiled sweetly.

"No matter," he repeated as he came closer the ranger, "But do tell me as I am truly interested… how are you related to the Elven folks…?"

Strider frowned deeply.

"And why is that important to you?"

Sarali raised his thin eyebrows and with hawk like ability, grabbed Strider by the neck and pushed him roughly on the wall. The ranger was startled and felt the pain as the back of his head slammed directly on the stoned wall. Sarali's strength was something unexpected.

"Tell me." Sarali's dark eyes glowed menacingly.

Strider roared and felt his neck burning but did not speak. He distrust this man! He would never reveal anything about the Elves! He will bet his life on the line!

Sarali dropped the ranger and left the room at once whilst shutting the door. Strider choked hard. He heard the locks on the door again and saw from his half open eyes that he was once again alone. Coughing hard he realized something. He saw from the depths of Sarali's eyes that he was not human. He realized he was up to someone made of the evil. And this made him curse.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TTT**

Raleigh stood before the large window with his hands behind his back. It was only the start of his revenge. He calculated Tryon's possible death but he did not expect it to come sooner.

No matter. He had other plans. Sarali could play as long as he wants. He long realized the vermin's trust on him. He doesn't care. He will have his revenge.

The door flung open behind him. He whipped around and saw Sarali enter while holding his hand onto the other.

"What's the matter?" he asked impassively.

"I knew I could not touch someone with the power of the Elves protecting him." muttered Sarali darkly as he sat on a chair with grim satisfaction, "I knew… but I still did…foolish…"

"What did you do?" asked Raleigh with a frown on his face.

"That prisoner will battle my goblins until his last breath." continued Sarali as though he had not heard his brother. "That's my kind of entertainment, Rey."

Raleigh did not speak. So his brother would start sooner with the ranger. The vermin.

Still he did not speak. His time will come... Raleigh closed his eyes patiently. All will fall into his plan.

_**~TBC~**_

_**Thanks for reading :)**_

**_Gimme treats and opinions haha~_  
**


	21. Death Pays Part III

**Chapter 21**

_**Due to request here is a q****uick summary of events:^^**_

**Chapter 1-9**

_Legolas was captured by Raleigh's group whose business was to trade the creatures they could take. On the day that he was brought on the camp he saw an execution of a man called 'Strider' beheading another man and this brought hatred on his heart. He swore to never forgive him. When he was thrown inside a dark jail he was filled with hopelessness but one of the prisoners helped him untie his ropes. It appeared that it was the one they call Strider and his anger for the man did not subside a little. When the man confronted him why he was avoiding him the Elf told the man what he saw and what he thinks of him. This left the man to understand why he was loathed by the Elf. One day Raleigh had asked for Legolas' presence. When he got inside the leader's quarters he realized that Strider was also there. Raleigh told him he would sell him for he was quite a price and the Elf was filled with spite. When Tryon, Raleigh's right hand man came close on threatening the Elf with his skilled torturing tricks Strider acted and knocked the man unconscious. This heroic deed caused the Elf to reconsider his view of the man. Soon he became curious about him and found out why he was doing what he was doing. When Tryon came to take his revenge the Elf's anger for Strider was completely gone and was turned to Tryon who was torturing them. After the rough execution of events Legolas was ordered by Raleigh to stay away from Strider. The Elf did not want to heed but Raleigh's tricks, the same one he used to get Strider to follow him, worked on him as well. This trick involves killing a dozen of innocent prisoner in camp if they did not follow. Upon Strider's recovery on the torture he realized Legolas was avoiding him once more. The man dealt with this by telling Legolas he knew what was happening and told the elf he will help him escape. Strider chose to save Legolas, using quicklime and detonators to set up the whole camp into pieces. _

**Chapter 10-15**

_Upon their escape Legolas had told Strider that he was actually the Prince of Mirkwood and they were heading for his kingdom. They met giant spiders on Mirkwood forest but they were saved by Erenion's troop who had been looking for their Prince. Strider was greeted by cold shoulders upon arriving at the palace but the Elf Prince stood with him among his kin, even to his father, King Thranduil. The man was helped to recovery by Luthrean, a Healer, while Legolas was kept by his father to rethink his friendship with a mortal. On one of his loneliest night Strider had spoken in the dark about how he was he last descendant of Isildur. Someone heard him and he thought it was Legolas. The following days were lonelier without the Elf Prince and Strider had felt abandoned, thinking Legolas probably did not think highly of Isildur. A time came where King Thranduil had asked for the man's presence. The King told him about the threat of Raleigh's group in their lands and holding Erenion a hostage. The man was informed that the men wanted him as an exchange for the soldier's life. Strider did not hesitate to obey the King and give himself to the men. Legolas had found out about the plan later and confronted his father about it. The King was astonished but gave his permission to his son, asking him to take a troop of Elves with him. The Elf and man were reunited once more and together they met with Raleigh onto a deadly exchange with a plan on mind. Unexpectedly Raleigh had something up his sleeves as he exchanged the wounded Erenion to Strider. When Raleigh's group was gone, Erenion had revealed to Legolas Strider's true identity for he was the real one who heard it. He also told the Elf Prince that Raleigh knew all about it. When the Elf Prince and his group had tried to save Strider an unexpected incident happened. The forest exploded, killing everything on the vicinity. Strider saw it all and his sorrow for a lost of a friend weighed heavily on him. _

**Chapter 16- so on…**

_Unknown to him was the fortunate appearance of the Peredhil family who saved Legolas from peril. Elrond then had found out that his own lost son was in Mirkwood and that King Thranduil had sent him to his fate. His anger was nearly uncontainable. Legolas had been sleeping for long and when he woke up he was aware of the lost lives of his kin but this did not stop him to go after Strider. Lord Elrond and King Thranduil were against his will at first but agreed after one condition: that the Prince will travel with a healer. Luthrean was chosen to accompany him. Lord Elrond told the Elf Prince his twin sons were already tracking Raleigh's group and had asked the Elf Prince to tell him the tales of his son's adventure with him. He told the prince he couldn't come since a certain someone did not like the idea. On the human lands, the twins were waiting for Legolas and his companions. The twins recognized the Elf Prince together with Erenion and Luthrean and then another Elf whose name was not new to them; it was the Balrog Slayer Glorfindel. On their journey they treaded the path toward the Eastern parts were few beings lurk. On Tryon's view they were heading towards Rhun where Raleigh's brother, Sarali was living. He relieved the terror he felt toward the younger brother and considered him evil. He reminiscent Raleigh's past that included the mysterious disappearance of Sarali on the mountains of Rhun and then his sudden appearance, to the mysterious death of Raleigh's parents and the annihilation of their little village from the hands of goblins. Tryon never thought of Sarali as a man for he was the goblin's chief. He considered him evil. _

_On their arrival on Sarali's fortress the remaining men on their group was fed to the goblins. This angered Strider but he was pulled by Tryon inside the castle. Raleigh immediately made a deal with his younger brother and told him he'll give Strider as a gift. Sarali took no interest to the man until he realized his connection with the heavenly beings he loathed. He was stunned by how a mere man like Strider could have the powers of Elves and this made him curious. He was pleased by this discovery until Tryon called out to Raleigh. Sarali showed a sign of dislike to Tryon and whispered something on Raleigh's ears. Raleigh did not hesitate to kill Tryon. Strider was enraged. He was sent on the dungeons where he waited for his fate._

_Legolas and his group had arrived at the land of Rhun and felt the darkness that covered the land. They did not hesitate to continue their search until in the middle of their travel Luthrean fell unconscious because of his untrained skills to fight the vile power within the forest. Erenion immediately set off to help him out of the forest and Legolas' group continued their search. The twins told Legolas about Strider's luck of surviving and this made him smile and pray for his friend._

_Strider woke up inside his cellar and felt much better than the later days. The goblins were serving him food and water that made up for his weakened body. He had thought about escaping but then Sarali met up with him and confronted him about his coming battle and asked about his relationship to the Elves. Strider saw Sarali for what he is and refused to say a word. Sarali choked him but then hurried away from the cellar. Strider swore never to tell Sarali anything about the Elves. Sarali returned to his room and found Raleigh there. He told him how he could not touch Strider and about the prisoner's coming battle, his kind of entertainment. Raleigh listened patiently and said nothing. He was biding his time to act out his plan next._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TTT**

_**I hope that was comprehensible^^ anyhow Update Update!**_

_**Thank you for the comments and feedbacks! And Aw sorry for the mistakes^^**_

**Now Read On!**

Strider touched the door of his cell quietly and thought how a kick would not open it easily. He sighed and looked around the four corners of his cell in the dungeon. All was made of stone, escape was impossible without a sword.

A Sword. How he missed the touch of a sword.

He paced around the cell thinking hard. The vile creature with dark powers had told him he will have a battle. But with whom? Will he battle Raleigh? That's unlikely. Knowing that person, he was too smart to be led in this kind of ridiculous fight. Then probably this Sarali had a slayer, far greater than others. Maybe he just wants him to be killed. But why did Raleigh take him to that place? What was his reason for killing Tryon…?

"He's really out f his mind." Strider muttered, walking down a corner and slumping down the ground. "He's as stubborn as a rock yet shrewd. That fellow…what is he thinking…?"

He had only started trying to figure out Raleigh's intentions when he heard not for the first time the sound of feet coming down from the passageway. He knew it was the scurrying feet of the goblins so he got up to his feet with a frown on his face. He could hear them outside his door with the keys rattling as they unlocked the bars. Strider waited for the door to open and when it did he was met with spikes pointing threateningly on his face. There were at least ten goblins before him and they motioned for him to raise his hands with a few shrieks. Strider raised his arms and the goblins immediately locked it with chains.

Strider knew better than to ask the goblins where they were taking him once the chains started pulling. He was escorted along the passageway with the spikes pointing and poking on his back side. He followed their tug, turning to corners with torches serving as lightings to the path. Strider could not see where they heading until on the far end he could see more light. As they drew nearer he could hear voices of many goblins. It dawned on him finally on who he was fighting against when they reached the entrance and he saw a large crowd of goblins staring down at him with armories on. There was a large circle in the middle like the ground was hauled to form a hunch. He stared at it and then at the goblins. It was like an arena to him, like the one he used to see the folks on Bree were using whenever they would have a skills' match. His eyes traveled around it. So this was the battle field, he thought silently. His eyes then traveled again on the goblins before him. And they are the enemy.

The goblins beside him started unlocking the chains. They gave him a sword while some were pointing their spears on him as if daring him to attack them. Strider held the sword on his hands and felt a power suddenly returned back to his hands. He gripped the sword tight and waited for the noisy goblins to assail him. He was suddenly pushed in the middle of the circle. Afterwards he heard a loud laugh from somewhere. He looked around and saw that Sarali was sitting comfortable on a dais, just above his goblins, looking amused and staring down at him with fancy eyes.

"Strider!" he called with a note of ridicule, "Do entertain me with your skills. I heard from Rey that you were quite exceptional when it comes to battle. Prove yourself and survive my challenge."

Strider grinded his teeth and raised his eyebrows to Sarali with a mound of dislike.

"Why should I prove myself to you?"

Sarali's eyes glinted with his smile remaining.

"Call it what not, this is for your survival. Rey told me you were exceptional so then I got to know why my dear brother would praise a human such as yourself." And with that Sarali clicked his fingers together. Strider watched as a dozen of goblins came inside the ring at once. So it wasn't one on one after all… He looked back at Sarali who was grinning like a maniac on his chair then at the goblins who were hungry to kill him.

Strider knew he had to fight. The goblins screamed and yell before him and within seconds the battle had finally started.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TTT**

Glorfindel raised his left finger, whilst halting his horse. The three younger Elves heeded his sign and they all listened quietly. They could hear shrill shrieks and cries from what they recognize as voices of goblins from somewhere.

"I knew it." whispered Elrohir with a disgruntled look, "Goblins! This place is reeking with their foul scent!"

"That we knew." nodded Elladan seriously as he faced the others, "But what we don't know is the reason why they are making this thrilled sound. I am worried that they found someone worth the shout."

Legolas' mind immediately jumped to his human friend and without ado the four Elves goaded their beasts to continue. They passed the forest onto the clearing swiftly. It was apparent to them now how evil was clothing the area of Rhun. The darkness brought by the clouds within the very area was a sign that it was abandoned by daylight. It was apparent for them also that them as beings of the heavens were not welcomed. Within another mile Elrohir was finding it hard to breath, Elladan's face was sweating hard and Legolas was gripping the rein of his horse to tightly. Only the Balrog Slayer was steady on his horse with no sign of pain except for the frown on his face. Finally when he could not let it go on and when the horses had started to cry in discomfort, did he round on the young elves.

"The darkness here is too deep. It is dangerous to go on."

"I won't stop!" cried Elrohir indignantly, though his eyes were watering. "I am here for my brother-"

Glorfindel looked at Elrohir sternly that made the younger twin close his mouth.

"I was not going to tell you to stop the search. I am merely going to tell you to be careful with the air you breathe. The evil here is more than I anticipated. It is too dangerous for our kind. It's like the very land is trying to throw us out."

"I know what you mean." Legolas nodded as he tried to focus his eyes, "But I cannot imagine what kind of creatures could withstand this evil power. Where is this coming from?"

The Balrog Slayer turned to look around to the next forest they were heading.

"There are legends about this land…" he muttered slowly, but then shook his head and sitting straight on his horse, "No matter, we should not linger here. We must finish our task before this evil completely throws us out. Let us hurry!"

They started out once more to the next forest with the dark atmosphere suffocating them slowly. The moment they entered the next batch of dead trees before them the Elves's senses panicked at what they found next. It was the cold air that brought their attention to it and Elrohir who was most sensitive of all cried, "Blood! I can smell blood in the air! Its not a goblin's blood but humans! What is this place?"

"Lower your voice." Glorfindel advised with a deep frown on his fair face. He looked ahead of them and understood at once. "There is a fortress just beyond these trees, it s where the blood is coming from… Seemed like a number of humans died in there. Most probably they were eaten by the goblins, judging from the way it spread like this in the air."

Legolas breathed hard, "You do not think Strider…?" he was lost for words.

The Balrog Slayer looked at him solemnly.

"We won't know until we get there." He said finally.

Legolas looked at the ground, his hands losing its grip on his horse's bridle.

"If a fortress is beyond these trees then it is possible that Raleigh knew where he was heading." Elladan voiced his thoughts among the group. "And if a fortress is there then it means we need a plan to infiltrate it. If it is a base for goblins then it will not be easy."

"It will be easy to go in." Glorfindel looked ahead toward the forest once more, "It's the coming out we should worry. Beyond those wall is a greater evil, I could not comprehend how it existed. If we plan to go on then some of us must stay behind in case some of us are trapped. We need to split into a group."

The three Elves remained looking at the Balrog slayer who looked back at them.

"Elladan, you and I shall lead." He started finally, "Legolas and Elrohir will make another group."

The younger Elves nodded.

"Prepare your battle skills. There might be hundreds of goblins in there. We will infiltrate from the back part while the two of you stay put and wait for us. We must do this quietly so as not to alarm the goblins. And no arguments." He added hastily when the Legolas opened his mouth and Elrohir started to shake his head. "If this is a small case like a group of foolish men then I might have considered. But I can feel a menace not even I could comprehend. So listen to me or die, _Elflings._"

Legolas blinked for the Balrog slayer suddenly made him remember his father. With a defeated sigh, he nodded. Elrohir nodded reluctantly and Elladan gripped a hand on his right shoulder to console him.

"Then let us hurry." Glorfindel said once more and the four of them continued on.

The travel was short and within another mile they could make out the dark towers of the hidden fortress in Rhun. Glorfidel signaled for the young Elves to dismount their horses and hide them along the giant rocks behind the trees. They had instructed the horses to stay put and not to make a sound while they stealthily creep around the high walls carefully. They rounded on, seeing some of the goblin's head guarding the walls. They climb quietly on a nearby tree that reached its branches up to the high wall and then watched what was before them.

Surprisingly the inside of the walls were not what they expected. The grounds were empty with only two to three goblins holding spears and walking around the floor.

"Hundreds?" Elrohir's voice broke the silence, "There's only three!"

"Quiet, 'Ro." Elladan told his twin brother. "We definitely heard a great number of them crying a little while ago. They must be…underground or something…"

"If that is the case then we can go on as a group and split inside." The Balrog slayer nodded at the three Elves, "We must make it quick. Follow your instincts; it may lead you to Aragorn."

As the four Elves lightly jumped down the ground, something on Legolas' mind lingered. Aragorn's name. The name sounded so mighty… like it belonged to a King…

"Of course." He muttered as Glorfindel headed the attack towards the threesome goblins and quietly slitting their necks, "He is also the son of Arathorn."

And with that, the four Elves made their move stealthily.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TTT**

Strider ducked his head and then brandished the blade of his sword on one of the goblin's head which flew away. There were more cries around and shrieks from the goblins as they continued to tackle him. It was an endless battle.

He felt an air of spear passed before his cheeks and he immediately grab hold of it and tug it from its wielder. After the pull he sent his elbows backwards and hit one of his attackers on the face. The next one attacked from behind and he felt a sharp pain on his side. Trying to ignore the pain he turned and swathed the goblin's head with he hilt of his sword. There were a dozen of dead bodies of goblins on his feet and this made the goblins back away a little to regard their prey.

Strider breathed hard, his lashing eyes still on his opponents, his sword ready at hand. He was unaware of the wounds he had acquired for his body had started to become numb. But he was sure they haven't hit the vital places that could kill him. He would not allow it, to die before them just like that. The voice at the back of his mind was telling him never to give up hope.

With a turn he felt another one attack him, followed by another. He raised his sword and the goblins fell on the floor, headless. The other goblins looked at him warily. There was a clap from somewhere. Strider looked up and saw that Sarali had stood up and was watching him with a satisfied smile.

"Well done." He said while clapping in motion, "I couldn't expect more from you Strider. You really are exceptional, rare and special."

The man merely grunted and then killed more of his attackers with bloods dripping from his head, fingers and sword. The attacks continued while Sarali continued speaking.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you? We captured a lost child on the forest and now the goblins are holding him. Do you want to save him?"

Strider halted on his movements and then stared hard at Sarali, his mouth opening. His senses warned him for an attack behind but Sarali continued on.

"Alas, you are too late. The child is dead." And he laughed his loudest.

Strider stared and then felt something heavy hit him on the head that made him crash hard on the ground. He thought his head had broken due to the pain that made him stifle a moan. Inside his breaking head he could hear Sarali's laugh.

"I was only teasing you, Rey said you were this foolish, I guess you are, now look what happened? Are you dead now?"

Strider moved his hands and then tried to get up. He couldn't open his eyes due to the pain that still held his head. He was afraid he was dying in that way. Somewhere around he could feel the presence of goblins rounding on him. He shot his hands on the floor out of instinct and tried to locate his sword. When he found the hilt he immediately tried to stand up and shook his head. He felt more winded.

"Ah… not dead?"

Strider opened his eyes and saw the blurry image of the goblins around him. He gripped his sword. The blow on his head was still making him dizzy but he tried to stand straight. He suddenly fell into fits of coughing blood. The blow made him aware of his wounds. He felt his body breaking from pain. He knew defeat when he sees one...

"Breaking down, are we?" Sarali's words brought the man back on his situation, "You are such an entertaining fellow. I'll have the goblins spear you to pieces, do not worry."

Strider gripped his sword but his strength left him and the sword fell out of his hands. Shock and pain filled his body next and he crouched on the ground, coughing.

It was really all over. The blood was gushing out nonstop… It was all over…

Sarali looked down at Strider's body, looking unhappy. With a wave from his hand the goblins raised their spears, ready to strike.

"I had my fun." the pale man said in a low voice, "You can die."

The goblins raised their weapons. Strider continued coughing- he knew they were about to kill him. Maybe it hadn't been such a bad idea, to die that way. When he dies he'll bring with him the weigh of those other lives that died because of him… From the people he killed back on Raleigh's camp… to the Elves that died because of him… Legolas dying… His foster father would not even want to know him if he found out he was responsible for it all… That was right, his foster father. He forgot how Lord Elrond had looked like… But he knew his warmth lingering on his body...

If he could only have a glimpse of the Lord Elrond, or even his brothers, or maybe even the _Evening Star _then maybe he wouldn't regret dying after all… or maybe the next face he would see will belong to his Elf friend, the Prince of Mirkwood, who would come and fetch him from the underworld…

He would regret seeing him there.

Strider felt he was being shaken. Something warm- the opposite of the presence of the goblins - was surrounding him. Someone was calling.

"Open your eyes! I beg you, don't die on me!"

It was a familiar voice. He had come to take him at last.

Strider felt the pain on his head once more. _Hold on_…he thought, _if there was pain… was he really dead?_ Then how come this familiar voice is leading him to go back to the light…?

"Strider!"

Strider opened his eyes slowly and light rained his sight. Blinking hard he realized he was looking at a pair of blue orbs, looking down on him. Then the face became clearer and he recognized the face.

"You…?"

Legolas, the Elven friend he was expecting was looking down at him with fear on his eyes. Strider stared long at the Elven face as if struck by lightning.

"Are you still alive?" he asked in a horse voice suddenly that did not masked his pain. "Legolas?"

"Shouldn't I be asking that?" the Elf Prince asked nervously as he helped Strider to sit up. "Finally I caught you. I thought for a second there we were too late…"

Strider looked at the Elf in disbelief. Slowly his vision became clearer and he saw that he saw still amidst the goblins in the ring of soil. But he saw two more Elves standing before him with their backs on him, as if shielding him from any attacks. He recognized them.

"Elladan! Elrohir!"

The twin brothers looked at him grimly and then back at the opponents. Strider turned back to Legolas who was looking at him worriedly.

"Your head," he said frowning.

Strider didn't know where to start. Everything seemed to come by suddenly- maybe he was already in the fits of delusion. Legolas could not be alive! That's impossible! he saw him die and yet he...

Just then he heard a wail of someone, like a crow crying loudly. It was Sarali. Strider looked at him and saw that the pale man was pointing at them with hatred etched on his eyes.

"Kill them!" he shrieked.

Strider tried to stand up but Legolas put a firm hand on his shoulders. He looked back at the Prince, and found it surprising that he was still there. Was it all just a dream?

"You might want to keep your head down." The Prince advised him, still looking at the man's wounded head with great concern, "Glorfindel doesn't look happy. He's going to attack. You don't want to get caught into it."

"Glorfindel's here?" Strider mouthed falling into disbelief once more as he saw Elladan and Elrohir bend down near them. They winked at him, like old times that made his heart flutter, and then both twins said,

"Brace yourselves; the Balrog Slayer's going to be the Goblin Slayer right this moment!"

Strider felt Legolas tugged him down the ground. The moment he did he felt something that nearly shook his own heart.

It was Glorfindel's anger.

_**~TBC~**_

_**Hmm... I should have put 'Reunion' as the title but that's too obvious haha...**_

_**Thank you for reading guys! ^o^**_

_**Until the next chapter! Treats treats!**_

_**And yeahhhh the end is near xD**_


	22. Plan Unfold

**Chapter 22**

_**Hello readers ^o^**_

_**The last piece of the puzzle is here~**_

_**Happy reading! Merry Christmas! xD**_

Raleigh stared at the chair in the middle of the dark hall, where his brother Sarali had always been sitting. It was empty due to the fact that Sarali was enjoying himself with his little goblins fighting Strider. He trusted Strider would survive Sarali's game. Though he had used the man to entertain Sarali, he hadn't forgotten the purpose of bringing the ranger there. Strider was nothing more than a decoy for his brother. His brother who had always been eager to take everything that interests him, just like him. His brother whose power now he wants to control. That was something they both inherited from their father. The itch to control something that overpowers them, the itch to own its power,

His brother who had always been dead.

Tryon would agree with him in that, though he wouldn't be able to say so since he's as cold as the ground, but indeed, Sarali was dead. How he managed to comeback to life, Raleigh was not oblivious. He knew what happened the night his younger brother died. It was because of power. No one ever knew of what really happened beside him and his father. It was all his old man's fault.

Power. That night his father had tried to seize the darkest power they discovered lingering on the mountain of Rhun. They were all aware of the curse land where a legendary creature of the dark had taken its refuge on a cave above the mountains. His father was obstinate enough to believe he could tame it. Raleigh knew something was changing, and when his father had taken them on the cavern he knew he was up to something.

He was left behind the entrance by his father while he took Sarali inside. He had been suspicious enough to follow them. What he saw after was something he vowed never to speak of. It was the darkest and foulest creature he had ever seen. Cloth in black atmosphere was a demon the size of a giant horse whose four horns were as red as his eyes. It was a legendary beast no one ever heard of. And his father was talking to it like a long lost friend. Since when his father had been possessed he had no idea, but he was sure of one thing: that his brother was standing in front of it for a reason.

He witnessed Sarali fell unconscious before the beast where the creature of the dark tried to take his body. On his free will Raleigh jumped out and tried to rescue his brother but he was stopped immediately by something he could not remember. The next thing Raleigh knew he was walking beside his father on their way home, with no sign of Sarali with them.

Did he confront his father?

The honest answer was yes. He tried but the man did not answer him. What he said however was something Raleigh had not forgotten till this day. In his husky voice the old man had told him about the importance of having _power over the powerful_.

His father confided to him what had been on his dreams for the past months: the destruction of _mankind_. It was his master who had showed him this reality. He was told that years from then the most powerful evil- as powerful as the beast can tell, will reappear in Middle Earth and will turn the world into its darkest in history. Something that has been lost will be found and it will rule them all.

Raleigh could only think of one thing from then. The Ring of Power, whose legend has been passed down from generation to generation will reappear and destroy _mankind_. When or how it will appear, the beast could not tell but it was enough to make Raleigh interested. How he wanted to be the one to find the ring and use it. Just thinking of the One Ring makes him agitated. It was all because of power. Power he could not have for being a powerless man. And that was when his father's voice had awoken his senses.

_Have power over the powerful._

It was the only answer to his longing. Raleigh knew sacrifices are to be made in order to achieve this power. Sarali's purpose was clear. He was a sacrifice for the beast who will, in one way or another, lend them some of his powers. Raleigh knew his brother died that night. Their mother was not told of what had happened, instead of a lie. That was what he told Tryon before. It was what he wanted to believe himself.

One rainy night, however, Raleigh had found out Sarali's purpose. When his brother reappeared before them in the front door Raleigh knew it was the beast. He had taken over Sarali's body after eating his soul. So that was what his father meant by controlling the powerful. Having control over his own child was the motive why he agreed to give his youngest son to the creature. Raleigh had been always cautious around the boy for sometimes he would be the brother he knew, and sometimes the beast even he was afraid. But even then, Sarali had always been eager to see him. When their parents were killed Raleigh found the beast eating their soul that night. The beast had looked at him with glinting eyes before it returned on his brother's body.

That same night, aware of his parent's blood splattered around, Raleigh braced himself ad talked to the beast. Be it for his concern for his brother's body, or for his own motive, something triggered him to move. He had asked the beast to leave the boy alone, to take him instead. The beast inside Sarali merely laughed.

"_I cannot deny the request, for this body could not hold my power." The creature's cold voice answered him through the lips of his brother, "But your body is the same. Just another shell that will easily break under my power. Nay. If you want my power like your fool father then give me something- someone whose body will hold me long! A strong body I can endure to unite."_

"_If you want, I can give you Elves, or Dwarves!" Raleigh had said, his mind working furiously._

"_Fool! I cannot unite with an Elf! They are creatures of the light and a sacred being. The dwarves are another thing I can tolerate for they like the dark. Yes, they are good enough. But if you still manage one more thing, then give me a Man."_

"_Man? But you said-"_

"_You creatures are not the only race of Men in Middle Earth. Men who are the reason of evil in this world, I would not trade anything for your foul souls. Your greed, your lust, your hunger, they are the things that keeps me alive. And as long as there are Men in Middle Earth I will never falter. That is why I still want a Man to be my shell when I walk around this world."_

_Raleigh shook his head. "I don't understand." _

_Sarali's red eyes glinted as he spoke._

"_There is what they call the Dúnedain."_

_And Raleigh's eyes flickered in understanding._

_Dúnedain. The lineage of the Kings. Men whose lives exceeded any other mortals. It makes sense for it was this lineage of Isildur that brought the One Ring in Middle Earth. The creature knows what he wants, Raleigh decided._

"_I'll try to…I will."_

This promise was the very reason why Raleigh had been working around the Northern lands, trying to get himself a Dúnedain, and in the mean time trade everyone he caught that proved to be unworthy. He realized as years went by, that it wasn't only for his younger brother, but more because he wanted to preserve the evil power he could control once he granted the beast's wish. It was all due to the power he could take to prepare for the time of the One Ring that would come in the near future where everything about Men is going to be threatened.

He'd rather be powerful by that time than powerless.

And Strider was the answer for his ambitions.

Strider who was someone he had not expected to come. What more, what he had not expected to turn out to be. Why he was the heir of Isildur! The future King of Men! The very man he had wanted to become in his dreams, why a King. If the beast finds out about this man, he was sure, above everything, it will grant him anything in turn. He had brought him a man among others, who was destined to rule the moment he was born.

The power of the dark creature unites with the power of the King of Men.

It was a treat Raleigh had been thinking about since he had arrived at Sarali's fortress. Tryon's death left little impact on him for there were other things on his mind. He was thinking of the time he would be able to talk to the creature once more for right now he was sleeping. The beast had been sleeping inside Sarali. It was Sarali's soul who was residing the body at this moment. The creature had told Raleigh about it on his last visit, that was the time after he and Tryon had heard about the annihilation of their village from goblins controlled by Sarali. The beast told him he would wait in his slumber. He had to wake him up back on the cavern. It was the last thing they had agreed upon.

Opening his closed eyes, Raleigh turned around and walked near by the window. He stared toward the view of the shadow mountain where the cavern could be found. He could wake the beast any moment now, since Sarali was busy with entertaining himself. After that everything he had worked for will be paid off… But why isn't he moving…

The man closed his eyes and sighed. Sarali was dead, he had to remind himself. His brother was gone and what he was after now was his body. Raleigh smiled slightly. Somehow he did not believe himself that he actually cared about Sarali. He doubted he ever wanted to save his brother. It was only an excuse to take the power from Sarali…A power that righteously belonged to him. He did not know why his father chose to give Sarali instead of him. Whether his father favored Sarali more, it was too late to ask. For this atrocious act, he wanted his revenge. He wanted to believe it was his revenge.

On his tranquil thoughts, as he was deciding if he should wake the beast now, something took him by a surprise. A light formed from the corner of the window, followed by a mighty blast of air that shook the castle walls. Raleigh stumbled on his feet, the ceilings started to crumble.

_What happened?_

He shook himself and looked at the window. What he saw made his blood run cold.

On the walls of the fortress stood two Elves, with their long blonde hair visible in the darkness of the ground.

"What?" Raleigh bellowed. He cursed angrily, his thoughts immediately jumping to the purpose of these beings.

They were after Strider.

"Damn creatures!"

How they got here eluded him but Raleigh was sure of one thing when he ran outside the hall. He had to take Strider to the beast. He had to sacrifice the ranger fast before his plan fail and everything he dreamed about vanish. These Elves were really trying him. He should have killed them all when he had a chance!

**+++TTT_TTT+++**

Legolas waited for Glorfindel's attack to subside before opening his eyes and looking around him. The whole place was burned to pieces, and every goblin was annihilated in one instant. And beside him was Strider whose head was under his hands after he pushed him down to avoid the Balrog Slayer's attack. He remembered watching from a far how Strider was nearly killed by the goblins. How they were nearly too late to save him and how Glorfindel was angered when he witnessed the almost death blow to the ranger. And Legolas was so glad they had found him on time. That was what struck him best. He had finally found him.

"Strider," he whispered, sitting up and helping his friend to sit straight. He noticed the man's clothes were soaked in blood with torn pieces everywhere. They were signs of his suffering until they finally found him and it made him somewhat emotional. "Strider?" he called once more.

He saw Strider look at him with relief on his eyes.

"So you were alive!"

The Elf blinked at the man's words, then after a moment of considering, he smiled and nodded.

"I barely made it out of heaven's door."

The man nodded knowingly. "You were lucky."

"Your father helped me." Legolas nodded his head to the twins behind Strider who were watching their conversation. Strider turned his head sharply behind him and inhaled.

"I don't know what miracle happened, but I am happy to see you, my brothers!" He said, smiling sincerely and opening his arms. The twins embraced him tightly in turns with cries of his name and they all stared long and eagerly at each other. The man turned to Legolas with a smile the Elf Prince had never seen before, and this above everything made him glad that he had come along to find him.

"How did you get here?" was Strider's next question but he was interrupted by another voice.

"Save the questions later, Aragorn, right now we must get out of this place in haste."

Glorfindel had joined them but his face was still fierce as the last time Legolas saw him before he blew all the goblins to pieces. Strider took one glance at the Balrog Slayer before nodding in agreement.

"I understand." The man said, looking at everyone around him, "You all should not be here in the first place. The evil here is something the Elves should never take in. It's dangerous for you than it is for me. Let's go."

Just as he finished his sentence something sent chills on everyone in the vicinity. The Elves and the man looked behind them and saw a greenish glowing light on the dais, where Strider last saw Sarali sitting.

"What…?" muttered Elladan in awe. Elrohir's eyes reflected the greenish light on his eyes.

"What's with this deadly aura…?" Legolas whispered beside Strider.

"It's Sarali." Strider answered, watching the glow with expectant, grim eyes.

Glorfindel stared at the light quietly, as if he was expecting something like this in the beginning.

"I know this power…" he whispered more to himself.

A shadow appeared on the light and after a moment Sarali's dark face appeared before them. He was angry. There was not even a scratch on his face, let alone not even a wrinkle on his black cloak after Glorfindel's attack. He stared at them darkly, and Legolas knew they were facing something more than they had imagined.

"Who is he?" Elrohir asked, his eyes not leaving Sarali's face.

"Raleigh's brother." Strider answered, "I knew there was something evil about him."

"We must leave this fortress at once." Glorfindel said with a sign of urgency in his voice, "He has power that made goblins fear him. The way things are… we won't be able to leave this place without anyone getting hurt."

"Elves." Sarali whispered with spite in his voice. "You dare enter my realm. Are you all desperate for dying?"

There was another blinding white light beside them, and Strider, the twins and Legolas heard Glorfindel bellowed.

"RUN FOR IT!"

Legolas immediately took hold of Strider's hand, pulled him and break into a run with the twins behind them. They entered the tunnel where they had come from, to run up the cold hall way into the grounds to the gate.

"Glorfindel's going to hold him down!" Elladan shouted as they run up the hall, "He can do it! We must make it to the entrance while he is buying us time! We can't afford to linger any longer!"

Legolas turned to the man who was running beside him. To his dismay he saw the man's wounds had started to bleed again.

"Your wounds!" he blurted out worriedly but Strider merely pressed a finger to his lips and nodded at the Prince determinedly. Legolas understood him, and reluctantly continued running.

They had made it on the upper levels when they felt the ground shaking.

"I hope nothing happens to Glorfindel." Legolas muttered as they run outside into the yard.

"He will be fine." Strider answered, looking ahead, "He is _the Balrog Slayer_ after all…" The man's voice faltered and the Elves did not have to ask why.

In front of them, riding in a tall, black steed was Raleigh, with his sword out and pointing down its blade on an Elf beneath his horse.

"Erenion!" Legolas called out in a stricken voice upon seeing his kin lying face down on the ground. The Elf Prince also noticed another Elf lying unconscious on Raleigh's horse. It was Luthrean.

"What did you do with them!" he shouted fiercely, his eyes burning as it looked on Raleigh's cold pale eyes. Raleigh looked at the Prince in wonder,

"So you were alive. That figures." He looked at Strider next who looked back at him defiantly.

"Your brother is fighting below, aren't you going to help him? And what do you want with them?" the ranger nodded at Luthrean on the black horse and Erenion on the ground. "What are you planning this time?"

Raleigh's eyes did not even flicker as he answered quietly.

"My brother won't die. And these elves, I caught them sneaking in so I poisoned them. You all better hurry if you want to save them in the last minute."

Upon hearing this, the Elves edged toward the man fiercely but Raleigh merely shook his hand and the sword he was holding grazed Erenion's head. Everyone halted their movements.

"What do you want to happen?" Legolas shouted angrily.

"You know what I want." Raleigh's eyes turned to Strider again. "I want the King."

Strider stared hard at Raleigh, while the Elves bellowed curses of fury. The ranger glanced at his brothers and the Prince, trying to calm them down.

"No!" Legolas immediately said, "It's too dangerous!"

Strider shook his head as Elrohir gripped his sword, ready to fight to death.

"We must do what he asks." The man glared at the sword his brother was pulling, "Erenion and Luthrean are in real danger. This is Raleigh we are talking about. Don't take him lightly, I saw him kill Tryon."

Legolas stared blankly at the man as Elladan shook his head with an angry frown.

"You are already wounded! What does he want from you so badly?"

"This is madness…" Legolas muttered, catching Strider's eyes. "We only just found you…"

"I will be fine." Strider nodded at them, "I have regained my strength, and I know you are all safe. I will be able to fight him without hesitation. Don't fret; I can manage it this time…"

Legolas inhaled deeply and turned his eyes on Raleigh with disgust. He had never hated a man over and over again in his long years of living until now…

"We will come and rescue you…" Elladan whispered on Strider as they all turned back to Raleigh who had been watching them quietly. "So be sure to be alive until then…"

"I won't die." Strider promised as he walked forward. Legolas watched him, his blades itching on his hands. He thought they had been successful. He thought everything will be fine once they get him… but right now as the ranger was marching toward Raleigh, Legolas remembered the events on the forest. It was being repeated again… somehow in his heart he knew it was wrong to let Strider go alone again. It was not right.

"Wait!"

Strider stopped walking as Legolas strode toward him and stared at Raleigh.

"I want to come!" he said resolutely, "Let me come along…"

Strider turned to Legolas and grabbed him by the arm. "What are you saying?"

Legolas did not answer him but stared long and hard at Raleigh. The man raised his eyebrows as he continued to point the blade on Erenion.

"Why must I take you?" he asked with the same cold voice but it did not taunt the Elf Prince.

"Luthrean's wounded, and he's unconscious." Legolas started quickly, "He would only be a hindrance to you… I on the other hand can walk on my own…and I don't want Luthrean to die if it's true that you poisoned him."

"Legolas, stop it this instant!" Strider warned in a tone Legolas only heard him use toward Tryon, back when they were being tortured. The Elf Prince looked back at him fiercely and tapped him by the shoulder.

"You don't have to face everything alone all the time."

Strider was left hanging as the Elf turned back his attention to Raleigh. Raleigh seemed to consider things for awhile, and then after a moment, he nodded.

"Come then." He said, taking Luthrean by the arm and pushing him off his horse. Strider immediately caught the poor Elf before he touched the ground with Legolas helping him.

"Watch out!" cried Elladan's voice and Strider was alerted but was too late. He saw Legolas fall on Raleigh's arms, unconscious. The ranger's eyes widened. He did not see Raleigh slid down his horse, let alone attack his friend… How could he move so fast…?

The man threw the Elf prince back on his horse, before he clambered up with a satisfied look on his face. He then looked at Strider with a smirk.

"Follow us on your feet, and don't try anything. Other wise it will be his head you will see rolling down the steps." And Raleigh kicked his horse to move toward the entrance of the gate with Legolas lying unconscious with him.

Strider gritted his teeth. He slowly laid Luthrean on the ground before running as fast as he could after Raleigh's horse.

"Take care of their wounds!" he shouted toward his brothers who had started to hover around the wounded Elves, "The poison is fatal in one look!"

"Be careful! Aragorn!" Elladan called out desperately, and he and Elrohir watched the man disappear on the gate before turning on the Elves on the ground. Elladan noticed Elrohir's hands shaking as he ripped a part of his cloak to tend on Erenion's wounds.

"They will be fine." Elladan told his brother encouragingly, "They are together this time. Stop worrying, Ro'."

"I can't help it, brother," The younger twin replied. "What kind of evil are we facing in this land? I can tell it is more than what Legolas and Aragorn can handle… we must hurry and follow them."

Elladan did not answer but he nodded all the same. His brother was right, whatever was within this land it was something not even they could handle. They needed help… He thought of his father who had more knowledge when it comes to fighting the darkest creatures. But then he realized, as they helped carry Luthrean down a more comfortable spot, that they were not really powerless in fighting the evil ones.

It was a good thing Glorfindel was with them.

_**~TBC~**_

**_Christmas Break for Everybody, eh?_**

**_Thanks for Reading!_**

**_The ending is... yeah, near^^''_**

**_Gifts are very Welcomed xD_**


	23. The Awakening

**Chapter 23**

_**err... are we still alive, everyone? xD**_

_**Sorry for the delay! Sorry for the mistakes!**_

_**darn sorry for everything, o.o**_

_**And so- let's continue!**_

Aragorn was running.

He had been running for miles. The road had become so steep that his beaten body was finding it hard to follow the path ahead.

The mountain he was treading on was dark. It was the second darkest place he had ever been, second only to Mordor where all evil creatures lurk. The trees were all dead, the vines around looked deadly, the atmosphere was humid and seemed to be warning his every senses. The sky was impossible to see and as he lunged deeply in the mountain he could feel the dark aura of something menacing growing. Everything in his body was screaming for him to go back, but even if he could, he wouldn't… because someone was waiting for him in the depths of the mountain.

Aragorn stopped for a moment, his left hand clutching the stitch on his left side, his breathing fast. He tried to listen to a sound of a galloping horse but could find none. How Legolas' abductor and his horse manage to get up the mountain still eludes the ranger, but one thing was certain: he needs to get to Legolas no matter what.

Mustering all his strength, the ranger pulled himself again and continued his search for tracks. It was another thing that was worrying him. There were no _tracks_ to follow! He had been looking with all the skills he's got; he crawled, he touched, he tried to see clearly in the dark but there was really none. It was as if the horse bearing his friend had suddenly disappeared into thin air.

"When unnatural things like this happens," he muttered to himself as he continued to climb higher on the steep, rocky mountain, "You must expect dark powers behind it…yes… that's what the Mithrandir would say…"

As he continued his search, Aragorn couldn't help but feel a little unease. Sarali turned out to possess some incredible dark powers, and by the looks of it, it was from something strong. Could it be the Ring? The One ring he had always been wary of… the reason why he was who he was… Has it appeared this time in this dark place? Does Sarali have it? But then he would have seen it… the brothers weren't exactly modest. If it wasn't the ring then another power could be residing on Sarali… a foul, dark power… could the same power be on Raleigh's hands? He remembered some of Raleigh's sudden agility into attacking the Prince of Mirkwood. Legolas was not weak… it was just that… Raleigh became stronger.

"Ai… Valar…what madness are you offering me this time."

He didn't know how long he had been running but he was sure it had been for long hours. He met some poisonous snakes on the way and had sliced them easily with his sword. The rocky steps up the mountain and the sudden thick mist made it more difficult for him to go forth, but as he felt the chilly atmosphere on his last step, he knew he was close to where Raleigh and Legolas were.

The mist the met his eyes that moment were different from before. It was thicker, full of menace. It was the same power the surrounded Sarali before.

Aragorn looked around and saw a stoned cave ahead of him. Its mouth was covered with black vines and deadly looking plants. The inside was dark and doesn't look promising at all, but at the same time it was the only place that looked like the right way to go to. The ranger did not hesitate and entered.

He walked deep inside, his body alert to any attacks. He followed his instincts and stayed on the path, knowing well that he was taking the right road. It was another long way. Aragorn clutched his side again and felt some sticky liquid oozing out from one of his wound. His wounds were starting to reopen. Disregarding this, the ranger continued on, slowly but alertly, his mind becoming more focus on what lies ahead. After a minute or so, he saw it, the greenish light from the distance that surrounded Sarali.

Aragorn kept his wit with him as he slowly walked into the clearing. As the view got clearer, the ranger saw that the green light was coming from the bottom of the lake that spread before his eyes. The lake looked untouched, but the water remained to have this mysterious green glow. His eyes searched the area more and saw no sign of Raliegh. That was when he noticed a lone figure lying on the ground near the lake. The figure seemed to be unconscious but his bright glow- very different from the green one- that felt almost welcoming made Aragorn sure who he was. Without pausing for another second, the ranger crossed the grounds to his elf friend and gently tried to wake him.

"Legolas… Legolas!"

He shook him firmly on the shoulder but not even a flicker on his eyes could be seen.

"He wouldn't be waking up soon."

Aragorn wheeled around and saw Raleigh standing behind him some ten feet away with a gloating look. The ranger tried to feel Raleigh's aura but it was the same as before. Quiet, cunning, mysterious… this man…

"I told you before that I would not let you go until you bow to me…" Raleigh started with a cold stare from his pale eyes. "Until now that is what I desire…"

Aragorn gripped the shoulder of his friend before standing up and facing Raleigh. He surveyed the man before him with a calculating look. Raleigh seemed in a peaceful state… that means everything was going as he planned.

"Why did you bring me here?" the ranger asked in what would appear to be a curious question.

Raleigh smiled. "Your character…no… your very existence surprises me, Strider. Born as a _Dúnedain__, _and from the lineage of Kings… Chieftain of a large power… at the height of your prowess… Everything about you seemed to be fated… You of all people who have the power to rule… why did you decide not to use it? I wonder."

"I am not someone who takes power lightly." Aragorn answered quietly, "Someone has taught me that with power lies a great responsibility… it should only be used if it is needed. My power is not for destruction. I use it to protect lives of people."

"I learned differently." Raleigh answered back. "Still, you are very interesting, Aragorn, and it is a privilege to have met up you."

Aragorn frowned.

"Does this mean you are planning to end of my life?"

"Yes… and no." Raleigh pierced Aragorn with his stare, "It is amazing and curious at the same time how our paths have crossed along the way. You, who is the proof of living power and skills, of nobility and bravery, and me who longs for everything you have. Excuse my poor behavior back on the campsite when I allowed Tryon to torture you so much. He enjoys his ways and I acted like envious child wanting to destroy the perfect playmate… You are a fine man… the finest if I must say… and I would forever regret your lost in Middle Earth. You have been a great source of entertainment for me…how you tried to prove to me that there is some good men in this word... but alas our journey must end here. You now must serve your purpose to someone who had also been longing you."

Aragorn could not comprehend what Raleigh was saying but one thing was for sure. The aura inside the caved changed rapidly that his whole body was screaming of warnings. He looked around and felt vibrations all over the cave. Something was about to happen.

And Raleigh seemed to know about it.

"Why did you bring me here?" he demanded at the man with defiance in his voice, "This place is reeking with the foulest energy I have ever felt! This place is evil! What have you been doing, Raleigh? Don't tell me you sold your soul to the devil?"

Raleigh's eyes glinted as Aragorn said this and the ranger thought Raleigh would tell him yes, but then-

"No, it was not my soul that I sold to the devil… it was yours."

The ranger frowned at this but all the questions that wanted to burst out his mouth were suddenly forgotten as the foul aura on the cave suddenly went stronger. He looked everywhere and saw none, but he was sure something bad was about to happen.

"He's here." was all Raleigh said.

Without further ado, Aragorn went back to Legolas and tried to rouse him again.

"Legolas! Legola-!"

Aragorn felt something behind him. He did not have to look to know what was there. He knew it was deadly and that there was no way to avoid it. He was already on its clutches.

The last thing Aragorn saw before he was consumed by darkness was Raleigh looking grim and satisfied at the same time. He felt breathless, he knew he was dying… and the ranger knew no more.

**T.T.T.T.T.T**

Legolas stirred. Someone was calling him.

The elf wanted to open his eyes but his instincts were telling him it would not do him good. Still, the voice of that person calling to him… sounds really familiar…

And the blue eyes opened to what was happening around him. In an instant the power so dark and menacing caught the elf that he wanted nothing but to get away from wherever he was. His senses were full of forewarning. Something was not right.

Legolas coughed so badly he thought he would die from it. The air, wherever he was, was contaminated by the foulest scent he had ever breathed! Just inhaling some of the air feels like poison. His very soul felt like running away from his body- where was he?

He saw only darkness and something that appeared to be misty green glow. He pulled himself together and got up from the hard ground he was laying. He surveyed his surrounding with all the strength he could muster for he was weakened by the atmosphere. He realized that he was inside of what seemed to be a cavern. But wherever he was, he wanted to get out at once.

"This is a good time for you to wake up." said a voice.

Legolas looked behind him and saw a man-

"Raleigh?"

And that was when the Elf Prince remembered what happened to him."Where have you taken me?"

"Questions, questions…" muttered the man with a look of dislike on his eyes, "Why do you and that ranger have too many questions on your plate?"

"Ranger?" Legolas blinked, and then felt something stir behind him. He looked around and saw another man.

"Aragorn? What are you doing here-?"

He took a step toward the man whose back was turned against him, but then stopped. Legolas' blue eyes were wide with fear as he stared fixedly at the back of his friend.

Something was amiss… he could feel it, he could see it. He stared closely at the man and saw something not an ordinary eye can see. Aragorn was clothed with black atmosphere, and on his head was a set of two red horns… He was consumed by a _Balrog_. How can this happen!

"No…" breathed the elf as he stared at his friend with a stricken look on his face, "Aragorn…"

Upon hearing his name, the man turned to look at his audience.

Legolas watched as the creature in the body of his friend turned and stared back at him with red, slit eyes. The natural grey was gone. This, above everything, made him feel hollow.

"_This body you have presented me,_" said the creature using the mouth of the ranger, "_Proved worthy…_"

Raleigh did not say anything. He just stared up at the ranger with indifferent eyes.

"_Now,_" said Aragorn, _"in turn I shall grant you eternal power_…"

"Give him back!" shouted the Elf Prince.

They looked at the lone Elf standing before the dark cavern.

Legolas' eyes were full fury as he addressed both men. He was shaking and ready to fight, albeit he was alone and feel very weak. He did not know what happened but it doesn't matter to him. He would never let Aragorn disappear just like that.

"_Elf,_" the creature said in Aragorn's voice, "_be my prey._"

Legolas clutched his knuckles tightly.

"What of the fate of my friend?"

The red eyes gleamed. "_He is gone… dead_."

The blue eyes pierced the red.

"I do not believe you. Give him back." Legolas turned to Raleigh, "Is this what you have been planning from the beginning? Give Aragorn to this creature as a sacrifice for your own gain?"

Raleigh did not speak but merely stared coldly at the elf.

"You are the worst." he meant the words to slice Raleigh but the man remained to be impassive.

"_Say no more, Elf_," Aragorn faced Legolas with towering difference in power, "_I do not favor Elves… But you are weak… I can destroy you… you and your kin's destruction is my pleasur_e."

Legolas felt for his twin blades that were forever behind him, and readied for the battle. But then he realized something…This was Aragorn's body he was fighting… How could he ever hurt the body of his friend?

Raleigh saw Legolas hesitate and understood the reason for this action.

"This is your dilemma, Elf Prince." muttered the man

**T.T.T.T.T**

Glorfindel pushed himself as he clambered easily on the path he was sure Aragorn had taken. He had destroyed the creature he was fighting sometime ago and told the elflings to go as far as they could from the castle. The Peredhil twins proved to be as stubborn as their father, but his ability to make others follow his orders prevailed. They should be in the middle of the journey now, together with Wood Elves. The wounded Wood Elves had no chance of recovering from such a polluted place after all.

Now it was up to him to save the Elf Prince and the ranger.

_Those two_, he thought as he crossed some uprooted tree trunks on the way, _always in the middle of trouble… same as their fathers._

He had just crossed a dead snake on his way when he felt danger ahead. Glorfindel looked up vigilantly and felt the strong surge of dark powers awaken.

"This feeling…" he whispered, his eyes rounding. He knew whatever was happening ahead of him was not good. He must hurry… _Estel… Legolas…_

**T.T.T.T.T**

A trickle of blood slid down the right cheek of the Elf Prince from a cut on his head. Aragorn was standing before him with a blade on his hands.

In their deadly clash, Legolas had been trying to avoid hurting his friend. Aragorn was opposite- he was doing all he could to kill the Elf. Raleigh was standing guard on one side, watching the battle with mingled interest. He had no idea why the creature was playing with the elf, but he knew if it really wanted to the kill the Elf then he can do it easily… why waste time…

Legolas watched Aragorn closely… if he could only awaken the real Aragorn…

"_Whatever you are seeking for is not here anymore._" said Aragorn's voice, "_A wise choice is to surrender and let darkness consume you… for it is the easiest way…the only way_."

"Don't befoul my mind with your worthless speech!" the Elf Prince shouted with dignity, "I will not abandon my friend!"

The red eyes stared hard at the blue. Then Aragorn lowered his blades. Raleigh watched the development quietly.

"_I have grown tired of your nonstop claim about this 'friend' you are speaking of. He is a man- a mortal. A mere man whose very soul is full of corrupted ideas and desires. You, as an elf, should not involve yourself to him… Men are worthless… Men are only good at greed, gluttony, lust, sloth… which from everything I am made of. I see no point why you seek him._"

Legolas gritted his teeth… this creature…dare speak about Aragorn like that?

"That's not the Aragorn I came to know… Not all men are what you have described… You don't know my friend, stop speaking ill about him… you are testing my anger…"

"_Your anger?_" breathed the creature in frenzy, "_You talk mightily, Elf, for someone who is so weak. I see… I don't have reason to keep you alive. Very well… let us see where this 'friendship' with the mortal take you._"

Legolas saw the dark atmosphere all over Aragorn's body grow bigger.

"What…"

And darkness consumed the cave.

Glorfindel ran inside the cavern where he could feel the dark energy growing. He fought his way deep on the cave and when he saw the clearing, where the lake was, his eyes searched for the two beings he was looking for. He saw them in a second, but whatever was happening with them, it was not what Glorfindel was expecting to see.

Inside the cave he saw Aragorn standing in front of Legolas who was kneeling weakly on the ground before him. The Elf Prince was wounded on his left shoulder. The man on the other hand was holding a handful of the Elf Prince's golden hair on his left hand- while on his other hand was a raised blade- ready to strike- to cut the elf's head.

Glorfindel's mind raced as he moved as fast as he could to where Aragorn and Legolas were with only one question forming in his mind-

_What's going on?_

**~TBC~**

_**And the End... is near... REALLY!**_

_**Thanks for reading :)**_


	24. Back at that Memory

**Need Not Wait! The END is Here.**

**~Happy Reading! Happy New Year!~**

**Chapter 24**

* * *

Legolas saw it as he half opened his eyes in daze. It was looking at him using his friend's eyes. No, it wasn't his friend's eyes that were looking at him. It was a creature he would forever fear.

It raised its sword. Legolas knew he had to defend himself. He knew he cannot die without saving his friend. He knew Aragorn was still there and that the man knew what was happening but does not have the power over the Balrog controlling him. So in the end, if he, Legolas, dies in his friend's hands, Aragorn would forever blame himself. That, above all things he cannot allow. The man has been through many hardships he swore to Valar he would not add to his misery. But to save himself, he needs to get out of his way. But the blade was about to strike-

There was a flash of the sword striking. The next thing Legolas knew an Elf he knew so well was standing with his back on him. It was the Balrog Slayer- Glorfindel!

Glorfindel had Aragorn on an arm wrestle. The Balrog Slayer was holding Aragorn's left hand which was clutching the Prince's hair with his right hand, and his other hand was gripping the man's hand sword tightly as if gripping it.

"Let him go!" Glorfindel said, "Let the Prince go, Aragorn!"

But then Glorfindel knew that it was not Aragorn as its eyes looked at him and reflected what he feared long before he first stepped in the land. A tight knot on his chest formed as he struggled with the idea of the young man falling into the darkness unwillingly. How would he ever explain everything to the man's foster father?

"Aragorn!" he called desperately, "I know you are still there! Heed my call, son of Arathorn!"

The response was what Glorfindel feared as the man struggled with force that nearly threw him back off the ground. The man smiled at him, something that sent chills on his very spine. But the force was not something the Balrog Slayer did not expect. Having experienced with a Balrog before, he forcefully gripped Aragorn's arm to rescue the Prince. Knowing well enough he would hurt the man, Glorfindel turned a blind eye as he broke his left arm and took the Prince to a safer ground.

"Legolas!" he called after putting some distance with the injured man who kept still on his ground. Legolas coughed as he knelt on the ground with his left shoulder still bleeding.

"Glorfindel,"

"You must get out of this place quick- this creature before us does not know any bounds. He will kill us all."

"But Aragorn-"

"Hush! I will do something about him later, but you must get out of my way."

Legolas looked up at the Balrog Slayer who had his eyes transfixed at the man. Legolas have seen that kind of look. A look willing to sacrifice someone in order to save more lives…

"Please, do not harm him…" the Prince found himself saying. "We have travelled this far for him… please; do not allow everything to be in vain, Glorfindel…"

Glorfindel took his eyes away from the man and stared down on the young Prince before him. For many years he had known the Prince of Mirkwood as someone who is soft spoken and kind, thoughtful, but fierce in battle with great pride. But as he stared at the Prince now he can see someone who does not wish to lose a friend so dearly. There were few Elves who would give that kind of compassion when it comes to other race, especially men. And so far, on his record he knew who those Elves were, and the lone man who made them expressed that feeling.

"I have already made a pact," Glorfindel answered as he looked back at the man, "I will bring him back for the sake of the lives of my immortal kin. For the Peredhils, for myself and you… Now, do not linger here any longer. Go as I deal with him."

Legolas saw Glorfindel's hand tightened on his sword and knew the Balrog Slayer has a plan. He nodded and pulled himself together as Glorfindel stood and faced the man.

Aragorn seemed to be examining his injured left hand as Glorfindel advanced on him. When he noticed the Elf getting closer, he spoke in what would seem like a curious voice.

_"It is a wonder how weak men's body can be. They quickly get hurt and die from injuries such as this. But I must say this body has been the best one among any other I have been. Don't you agree?"_

They eyed each other and hatred filled the Balrog Slayer's eyes.

"Do not think you own that body just because you are in it. I swear to the Valar I will rip you out of him with _Laurë_ and make you suffer the consequences of ever laying a finger on him!"

_"Quite amusing."_ The man whispered quietly as he set his injured left knuckle like he was not feeling any pain. Glorfindel's eyes flashed as he realized it and thought that if he was able to have Aragorn regain consciousness he would be in great pain for his body was used carelessly in battle. But it was better than let him as he is right now.

Gripping his sword, _Laurë_, Glorfindel knew he has to use a method only he can do. It was something he learned after being sent back from the Halls of Waiting. Without further ado, he made the first move. He appeared in seconds in front of the man and nearly sliced him in half, but the Balrog proved to be a great opponent as it easily dodged him.

_"To kill me is your way of saving him? How ironic. Are you not playing with words, elf?"_ Aragorn whispered as they danced in the air with the attack and dodge movements. Glorfindel's eyes flashed and the last strike of his sword caught the man surprise.

_Laurë _slashed him across the shoulder, but the sword went pass Aragorn's mortal body into the very dark soul of the creature. A shriek was heard from the Balrog as pain was embedded on his own body. Legolas, who was halfway across the cavern turned automatically around as he heard Aragorn's voice. He saw Glorfindel and Aragorn stand face to face with the man clutching his left shoulder. There was no bleeding from the man, but as the Prince looked closer, he saw the Balrog's injured body. The Balrog cursed at Glorfindel who smiled.

"My sword knows well how to defeat your kind," he said with conviction.

Aragorn stepped back a little, and then in its anger, he charged forward- ready to strike in full force of his own dark powers. Aragorn's body was too adept in movements he proved to be worthy of a challenged, and with the Balrog using it the man was able to knock Glorfindel's sword away in a swing and held the Elf in a one neck grip with his good hand. Legolas watched all this and his attention was ever full he did not notice a man sneak up on him. It was rather too late when he felt a kick from behind that sent him on the ground.

"All the Elves on the ground, I see."

With a feeling of dread, Legolas recognise the voice to be Raleigh's. He looked quickly behind him and saw the lone man with his sword at hand looking at him through his cold eyes.

"You…" the Elf Prince whispered with his jaw set.

Raleigh eyed him, and then looked at Aragorn who was forcefully choking Glorfindel with might. His eyes, if it was even possible, turned colder.

"Look at him, the noble man of the rangers, being used so brashly by the creature of darkness. What happened to his concept now? All along I knew he would be a very promising ally of the dark side, he just doesn't know it… or if he does he's been refusing the call of human nature… You see elf, all men are born with evil inside them. This man no matter who he is, is just a tool no matter… of great kings or not…"

"What are you talking about? Aragorn is not like you!" Legolas said as he recognised a sudden feeling of jealousy from the man holding him. It was apparent- Raleigh's hatred for Aragorn. "Aragorn is not himself! He does not have any evil you speak of! Are you doing this merely out of spite?"

Raleigh stared back at the Prince and the coldness in his gaze made Legolas feel a twinge of fear.

"I have been so tolerant with you, but alas my sympathy for you is gone. I cannot have you interfere with the plan I worked for that man. Allow me to put an end on your sufferings, elf."

Legolas made to grab for his only weapon- a dagger behind his belt, but his shoulder made it impossible to reach. He watched in vain as in a strike- Raleigh's sword made contact and blood spilled on the floor- only it was not his own body that was bleeding. Legolas' eyes rounded as Aragorn stood before him with Raleigh's sword digging deep on his left side. Raleigh seemed to be a surprised as he is.

"You…" Raleigh whispered in disbelief, "What do you think you are doing?" He looked to where Glorfindel was and saw the Elf kneeling on the ground looking exhausted, but alive nonetheless. He was looking at the scene with the same surprise feeling. It would seem like the man left him in the last second when he felt the Prince was in danger. But how is that possible…? Aragorn was not suppose to be himself!

Aragorn gripped Raleigh's sword with his free hand and pulled it away from his body. Blood spilled freely as the metal was removed from the wound and the man struggled to stand straight.

"Aragorn…?" Legolas tried to stand up, though clumsily.

Raleigh stared as the man slowly looked up to him. Red eyes gleamed still in place of the silver. What was going on?

"This body is a failure…Moving on its accord to save his friend like it was a matter of instinct…" hissed the man in seething anger as he looked at Raleigh, "You failed me!"

Raleigh did not have time to react as Aragorn's right hand dug deep in his heart. In one swift movement Aragorn pulled out his hand and Raleigh dropped dead on the ground. Legolas, too, did not have time to react at this, but the next movement caught him even more surprise as Glorfindel appeared behind the falling form of Raleigh and stabbed Aragorn in the stomach.

"Nooo!" the creature shrieked as Glorfindel pushed his sword deep in his middle. A swirl of wind caught them as the demon shrieked and shrieked. The cavern shook as the mighty power of its possessor vanquish in a matter of moments and Aragorn's body fell unconscious on the ground, but not before Legolas caught him on his arms.

"Aragorn!"

"No time to linger- come!" Glorfindel shouted as he helped Aragorn and Legolas to run. The cavern was ready to collapse.

They ran as fast as they could with the man hanging between them. Legolas forgot his own injury and worried first about his friend. The whole mountain was collapsing and as the Elves feared their run was in vain, a cry of a horse was heard from the pathway below them. Glorfindel and Legolas both looked and saw Elladan and Elrohir waiting below with their own horses.

"Glorfindel! Legolas!" the twins shouted as they waved, "Hurry!"

Glorfindel let out a small curse, but nonetheless he looked pleased.

"They never listen to anyone, I'll let them have a talking." He muttered as he turned to Legolas, "Go down the path, I will take Aragorn."

Legolas looked at his unconscious friend before nodding. Glorfindel set Aragorn on his shoulder and then went after the Prince. The ground shook and the Elves hurried with the beasts controlled from running away. Without much speaking, the twins helped the others on their horses and set off down the path in a hurried pace.

"What happened back there?" Elrohir asked as the wind slapped their faces from how fast they go. "How is Aragorn?"

"His condition is not good, we must hurry!" Glorfindel answered and the concern in his voice did not come unnoticed. Elladan whispered on his horse and they went faster. Legolas looked behind him and saw the top of the mountain falling into a form of dark clouds made by the dust around. It has collapsed finally.

They have already reached the boundary of Rhun with the steadfast running horses when Aragorn suddenly vomited blood. The elves were alerted to stop and within seconds Glorfindel had Aragorn on the ground. Elladan have all the medicinal things in one hand on the next second while Elrohir and Legolas watched.

"His left side injury is not that severe," Glorfindel said as he ripped the man's clothes off and starts cleaning it. "The point we have to worry is whether it will infect his already weakened body."

"There are anti poisons in the bag, and medicine for infection," Elladan answered promptly as he cleaned the man's other wounds. A frown formed on his face as he saw his brother's broken left wrist. "All that we needed are here, ada made sure of that."

"and good thing he does," Glorfindel said without much thought as he placed his hand on the wound and sent a whisper of prayer to it. When he was done Legolas saw the man's pale face turned a little color.

"Legolas, let's have your shoulder look at," Elrohir called to him when he was sure the danger to his mortal brother's life was gone, "You do not look good yourself."

"I am fine," Legolas answered but sat down to be looked at nonetheless, "How's Erenion and Luthrean?"

"They will survive," Elrohir answered, "They woke up after we reach the coast far from this reeking place. It looks like the place did suffocate them. Anyone of us would."

"So it is better if we leave this place, and quick," Glorfindel suddenly said as he looked at the young Elves, "Even though the evil holding it is gone, this place's curse will forever remain and no creature of heaven will last here."

"How is Aragorn?" Legolas asked as a shoulder bandage was wrapped around his neck to support his injury."

"He is no longer in any immediate danger… though it worries me," Glorfindel's eyes suddenly went dark, "what the effect of having a Balrog reside your body for a while… I cannot be sure."

The three Elves looked stunned by his statement and for the last time that day, Legolas' eyes found the man's pale face.

"We have to hurry back," Elladan said firmly as he clambered back on his horse, "Ada will know what to do- let's go!"

They helped Aragorn's unconscious body to his horse while Glorfindel support him from the back. Legolas and Elrohir remained quiet for the rest of the trip until they reach they junction where Erenion and Luthrean were waiting.

"I see no problem," Luthrean muttered as he looked over Aragorn's body the moment they stopped to meet them and he, being a well known healer, checked the man's condition, "His wounds are secured, the bleeding has stopped, medicines for infections are rightly given… I don't see any other physical problem."

The Elves looked at one another; they all looked unconvinced. Luthrean saw the look and had to admit one thing, "Something is amiss…. But I cannot quite point a finger to what it is…"

"Then we must have Elrond look at him," Glorfindel said as he rode in his own steed, "With much luck he knows what to do."

And the party was off to Mirkwood where Elrond was staying and was there within a matter of days. Elrond was not happy with what he heard. He was even less happy with what he saw.

"Elbereth…" he muttered as he looked on his son's unconscious form, "a Balrog above all things? Until what extent are you going to surprise my heart, son?"

They were inside the room where Aragorn stayed in Mirkwood. All the Elves were there saved Erenion who was in the hospital ward. Elrond hovered on his youngest while the others listened and answered his questions. He touched Aragorn's cheeks. It was cold.

"As cold as ice, yet your body is alive…" he muttered as he inspects the man closely. "And the person responsible for this, as you said, is dead?"

"Yes," Legolas answered, "He died moments after Aragorn… or that creature ripped his heart from his chest…"

"Before that, we swear Aragorn moved on his own accord." Glorfindel said quietly from where he stood, "He was already succeeding in finishing me when he was suddenly distracted. I saw the demon's eyes looked troubled and in a flash he was not standing before me, but between Raleigh and Legolas. It was apparent that Aragorn moved instinctively, the demon said so."

"Then he has became aware of the other soul using his body." Elrond said to himself. "But to have two souls reside one body is a very dangerous feat I would be surprise if no damage has been done to his own soul… it is a dangerous thing…"

"But ada- Aragorn will live won't he?" Elrohir asked in a stricken voice.

Elrond did not look at any of them, but he did answer. "His body is in perfect condition save the wounds, but his soul is ripped apart…it is possible that he won't regain consciousness anymore…"

Intakes of breath filled the room. Even Glorfindel did not look so mighty for a second.

"What should we do?" Legolas whispered as he looked at Aragorn's sleeping form. "We cannot let him-"

"Of course we can't!" Elladan answered loudly, "Ada- please tell us you know what must be done! Because if you don't…"

Silent turmoil filled the atmosphere. Elrond has his eyes transfixed at the man.

"Leave us be, there are so much work to do."

The Elves looked at Elrond, and then King Thranduil finally spoke.

"What must be done, must be done, Elrond cannot do it with all of your noses watching him, can he? Go and rest, the lot of you."

Thranduil led his son out of the room. Legolas took one last look at the sleeping man. Only Glorfindel stayed behind and the door was shut close.

* * *

Days passed and still there was no news from the man's room. The Elves from Mirkwood were merrily singing for the Prince's return, but it did not hide the gloomy atmosphere of the First Borns. Legolas found himself always thinking of everything he has been through with the ranger from the moment they first laid eyes with each other, to their disagreements, and their first adventure. It all seemed a miraculous adventure, something he did not have for the past century that he's been living. Something he won't even experience without the help of that man.

Every night since the first night they came back, the Elf Prince has always been visiting the man's door. He would not enter the room for fear of disturbing Elrond, but he was well-informed of what was going on inside. It was a surprise to him at the fourth night of their return when the Istari appeared out of nowhere into the man's room. From then on he and Elrond never left the room that sent worry to the young Elves, but Glorfindel was there to inform them.

"Gandalf and Elrond are doing their best to call Aragorn back," he told them on afternoon as they were inside the King's study room, "They said Aragorn is still wandering in a dream…"

"Why won't he return?" Elrohir asked.

Glorfindel did not answer, but instead he said, "I know all of you are worried, but it is no use disturbing Gandalf and Elrond for questions. Never attempt to do it else it would break their connection with Estel. Be patient. If ever you would be lingering outside the room, try your best to be discreet."

As he said this, he looked pointedly at Legolas who remained silent.

As the fifth night came, Legolas was as always waiting by the doorway. He couldn't quite forget how Aragorn jumped on his rescue in his consumed state. He did not wish to think Aragorn would not wake. He wished he could help Lord Elrond and the Istari, but how to do it eludes him. That was when the door opened and he found himself face-to- face with Gandalf.

"You looked lost," Gandalf said with a wink as he opened the door wide, "but some would say you looked thoughtful…which is it?"

"Some people can get lost when they are thoughtful," the Prince answered as he gave the Istari a smile, "and some people become thoughtful when they are lost, Gandalf."

"Quite amusing fact, isn't it?" Gandalf said as he invited the Prince inside, "Come, come, and let's make use of you."

Legolas entered the room and saw Elrond sitting by Aragorn's bed. He had his hands on Aragorn's left hand and was holding on it tightly. Looking closely he could see a faint light come from Aragorn's body. It seemed like Elrond was giving him powers.

"The channel of energy is very important, the lad is very weak." Gandalf told Legolas as he held on his staff while they stand at the foot of the man's bed, "This is another very bad business, very bad indeed, and I've heard of worse."

Legolas blinked at Gandalf.

"You know Aragorn from before?"

"Of course I do. Taught me more tricks than I've ever taught him."

"What was he like?"

"Hnn? I don't know. What was he like?"

Legolas looked thoughtful for a second, then answered, "He is a great man."

Gandalf smirked. "My thought is as good as yours. But he is clumsy, and very dirty."

The Elf Prince smiled. "He will make a very good King."

At this, Gandalf shot Legolas a look. It was a look of intensity that made Legolas look back at the Istari. Gandalf watched the Elf Prince for a moment, then returned his eyes on the man.

"Do you know, Legolas, that when he found out about his lineage he tried to run?"

Legolas stared at Aragorn too, but did not answer, so Gandalf continued.

"It was not an easy task for him. He tried to run away from his fate. But alas, life is unfair in all sorts and it was able to find him again. With much struggling, he accepted, and when he accepted it he became more prone to danger. It is either danger is looking for him, or it is him looking for danger. No matter what it is, the fact that he would always come home to Elrond in pieces almost became a bad habit; nevertheless he would always survive. Do you have any inkling how he does that?"

Legolas shook his head. Gandalf sighed.

"It is because his father is always there to call him back."

Legolas' eyes went from Aragorn to Elrond who was very still as he gave life force to his youngest.

"In this time's event, however, not even Elrond's voice could call him."

The Elf Prince shot Gandalf a look.

"What do you mean, Gandalf?"

"It means he would need you to call him."

"Me?" Legolas looked taken aback for a second, "Why me?"

Gandalf sighed as he gave the Prince a look.

"Upon calling Aragorn, I and Elrond would always see a stream of his thoughts, of what is going on in his mind. Whatever was in his mind was ever troubling… and in it mostly were the past experiences he had with you."

Legolas looked back at Aragorn who was still dead sleep.

"They were troubling thoughts, but most of his thoughts linger on a certain event," Gandalf continued to speak as they both looked at Aragorn, "about a man he beheaded."

The Elf Prince shot the Istari another surprised look as memory of his first meeting with Aragorn whom he called Strider back then flooded his vision…

_From a distance, he could make out a group of men gathered into a single spot that formed a circle. Two men stood still at the heart of the circle, one was tall and silent, and the other was stout and was quivering in fear._

_"He had betrayed you, did he not? So why not kill him?"_

_"No-!" cried the stout man, terrified, "Don't- Strider! Forgive me! I did not mean to- they threatened me- Please don't kill me!"_

_The tall man did not move but stared silently at the shaking man before him. Legolas could not make out the expression of the tall man called 'Strider', but even though he did not know him, he found himself placing his faith on the adan and prayed silently._

_Another man from the crowd emerged and held out a sword toward Strider. Legolas watched intently as Strider took the sword and held it on his hands, witnessing this, the stout man whimpered and dropped on his knees,_

_"Don't kill me! I beg you! We are friends! Forgive my sin- do not kill me, Strider!"_

_"Go!" the crowd jeered, "Kill him already!"_

_Strider swiftly raised his sword and cut the man's head without any sign of hesitation._

_The man stood still and let the sword drop on the floor with a clang._

Aragorn dropped on the ground and held his head.

"It is not your fault," Legolas said as he entered Aragorn's stream of vision. He had been told to take hold of Lord Elrond's shoulder as the Elf Lord connect him to Aragorn's and that was the scene he found himself in. He found the man lingering in this certain memory and had to tell him, "I have told you many times before this incident was not your fault! When are you going to listen?"

Aragorn seemed to hear his voice for the man suddenly inclined his head in one side as if to look behind him and Legolas was encouraged to speak more.

"He betrayed you, and if that reason is not good enough Raleigh would have killed the other prisoners if you did not do it!"

To Legolas' surprise another stream of thought came on focus and he found himself facing a number of rubbles falling from the sky. He remembered that particular event- the one when they set Raleigh's camp exploding. There were many dead bodies including that of the other prisoners. Legolas realised what was going through Aragorn's mind.

"It is not your fault…"

Then another scene came into focus, this time bodies of his own kin, Elves, were dead on the ground with half of the forest gone. Another twinge of sympathy for the man's feelings of dread and guilt made Legolas emotional as he said over and over again, "It's not your fault!"

His own dead body appeared before him. This time, Legolas was more distressed. He knelt on the ground and tried to hold the man's shoulder who was still kneeling to the transparent ground, but he merely touched air. Not discouraged, Legolas stared transfixed at the man.

"Aragorn- listen to me! You knew I did not die! What is the point of lingering in these memories? Do not tell me you do not wish to continue living because of the guilt? What good will that does to anyone? If you want to compensate for all the lives that has been taken in your account then continue living try to save more people! Save more lives than you lost! Aragorn-!"

To Legolas' surprise, the man vanished. Darkness filled his vision and this sent fear on the Prince's heart. Had he lost the man? Then, the next thing he knew, he had opened his eyes and was back on the room with Gandalf smiling at him.

"Well done…" he said quietly.

Legolas blinked, and then looked at Elrond who suddenly touched his hand from where it was place in his shoulder. "Thank you, my dear Prince."

The Elf Prince looked from one to another, but then he was distracted by the movement from the bed. He shot it a look and saw Aragorn sitting on the bed with his unruffled black hair all over his face staring at him with his silver eyes. The Prince nearly choked in surprise.

"Hey there," Aragorn's voice was hoarse from being dried, nevertheless he was smiling.

"Hey," Legolas managed to answer. "How do you fair?"

Aragorn nodded as he answered, "Never better."

Elrond sat beside his son's bed and looked at his tired face in concern. Aragorn was overwhelmed at seeing the Elf Lord that he bowed his head in respect and apologized.

"Ada... forgive me..."

"Why ask for forgiveness? You have no fault, Aragorn... as your dear friend here says..."

Legolas looked away, but he looked satisfied as he turned to give the father and son room for each other.

Gandalf and Glorfindel watched with smiles on their faces at the reunion of the father and son. That was when Glorfindel said, "It is rightful the twins be informed about their brother's recovery."

"Indeed," Gandalf agreed. "Glorfindel have you ever thought about the trouble in our plate right now?"

"Hn? What? I'm lost at whatever you are speaking of, Mithrandir."

"Well, I was hoping you have seen the fine connection of trouble between this Prince and that Prince."

"Gandalf- what-?"

Gandalf heaved an impatient sigh and shook his head as he rolled his eyes with the point of his beard twitching.

"Never you mind, this will be the dilemma of these two fine Princes."

"Hn? You are saying?"

"I want some cider. And a piece of lembras."

"Oh. As I was saying, let's have the twins know."

"Right you are. And here I was thinking they are the only pair of Prince who can give Elrond a fine line in the forehead."

"..."

"Shall I open the door for you to call Elladan and Elrohir?"

"Nae, I can manage."

"Of course."

And Gandalf gave a final sigh.

* * *

**~*THE END*~**

_**I wish to make a short epilogue for this story, but I suppose it will take time.**_

_**On the other hand, consider this the final chapter!**_

_**Thanks for reading and support for this series! ;)**_

_**The Dilemma of the Prince!**_

**_-WhiteGloves-_**


End file.
